The Book of Golden Sun
by EchoKazul
Summary: This is just a novelization of the first Golden Sun. Marbles, Green monkeys, and a headache for poor Isaac in this chapter.
1. Chapter 1: The Boulder falls

This is the my new and improved version of Golden Sun. It's my first fanfic, so no flames please, although constructive criticism welcomed.  
  
*I don't own Golden Sun. Camelot does. There.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Fourteen-year old Isaac was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the raging storm outside. His unruly blond hair, that always stuck out in all directions, despite the best efforts of his mother to tame it, was plastered to both his face and his pillow as he slumbered. A voice was slowly permeating his young mind. It was growing more firm and desperate.  
  
"Isaac! Isaac, wake up dear!"  
  
"M-mom?" he mumbled sleepily.  
  
His mother helped him out of his bed. "We have to go, Isaac! The Mt. Aleph boulder is falling!"  
  
It took a few minutes for this bit of information to reach his groggy brain, but he nodded, yawned, and started heading for the door.  
  
"Just a moment, dear." his mother chided him. A brief glow of psyenergy enveloped her and a phantom hand reached out and grabbed a tunic on the wall. She turned around and started putting it on him. "Don't forget your tunic! You could catch your death of cold!"  
  
"Moomm!" he wriggled and protested. The entire village was in danger of being crushed, and she was worried about him getting wet!  
  
She finished fussing over him, then nodded. "There, much better! Are we ready to go then?"  
  
Isaac looked over all his childish treasures strewn around his room, things that he really didn't want to give up, but he nodded.  
  
She noticed the longing in his eyes as they left the room and reminded him, "Remember, a lost possession can be replaced, a lost life can't."  
  
He looked up at her and smiled weakly. They reached the door and stepped outside. The cold blast of the rain immediately hit Isaac full in the face, and he shivered involuntarily. A voice hailed them over the pounding storm, and Isaac looked up to see his dad running over to them. His face was worn and tired, but he had a determined gleam in his eye, the same one that Isaac's mother said he often got himself.  
  
Isaac's mother turned to his dad and spoke in a worried voice. "Kyle, how much longer can they hold back the boulder?"  
Isaac's dad shook his head. "Not much longer I'm afraid. Take Isaac down to the town square for safety. I'm going to help evacuate the village."  
  
Isaac's mom shook her head. "I'm not going to let you do this alone!" She turned to Isaac and knelt down, staring him straight in the eye. "Isaac, listen to me! You go straight to the town square where it's safe. You're a big boy now and can go by yourself, right?"  
  
Isaac felt a little frightened, but nodded, his mouth dry. His mother nodded, and gave him a hug before both she and his father left. For a moment, Isaac stood there, overwhelmed by the circumstances, but then gathered up his confidence and started heading down the steps leading to the square. A rumbling warned him, and he look up just in time to avoid the sudden rockslide that completely blocked off the stairs. He would've cursed under his breath just then, but for one thing, his mother had taught him that it was wrong to curse, and for another, he didn't know any curses. He trudged back up the steps and walked behind the house to take another path. He turned the corner to see his best friend Garet doing his best to drag an overloaded wagon through the thick mud. Although he was Isaac's age, he was much bigger and had spiky red hair that stood straight up, even in this torrential rain.  
  
Isaac stared at his friend for a moment, then ran up to him. "Garet! What in Gaia's name are you trying to do!? The boulder's going to fall any minute!"  
  
"I know!" Garet said irritably. "I'm trying to save my stuff!"  
  
Isaac grabbed his arm and tried to drag him away. "Come on, Garet! You'll have to leave it! There's no way that we can drag all that stuff with us!"  
  
Garet stared at Isaac in surprise. "You want me to just leave my stuff?"  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes at his somewhat dense friend and nodded.  
  
Garet thought about that. "Yeah, I suppose your right. Okay! Let's go!"  
  
He dropped the rope to the wagon and took his place by Isaac's side. They started off again, but hadn't gotten very far when Garet yelled out, "Look!"  
  
Isaac looked where he was pointing and gasped as well. There was the giant boulder of Mt. Aleph! It had already started falling, but several men of the village were doing their best to hold it back. Pyenergy glowed brightly around their bodies, pushing the boulder back, but it was obvious that they wouldn't be able to hold it forever. One of the men noticed the two horrified boys and shouted to them, "Run boys! Get to safety!"  
  
Isaac saw the wisdom in those words and dragged a for-once speechless Garet along. Dodging several more rockslides, they began climbing down one of the longer staircases. The constant running and climbing was beginning to tell on the two young boys.  
  
"Mars!" Garet wheezed. "If that boulder doesn't kill me, this exercise will!"  
Isaac was about to reply, when a familiar voice wailed loud over the storm. "NOOO!!!!!! FELIX!!!"  
  
Isaac looked at Garet. "That sounded like Jenna!"  
  
Garet didn't say a word, just charged forward. Isaac followed quickly behind him. The sight that they beheld was something that would haunt them both for years to come. Jenna, both of her parents, and both of Isaac's parents were standing on the dock in the middle, straining to reach a young boy, just a few years older then Isaac and Garet, clinging to a rock in the raging river.  
  
"Felix fell in the river!" Isaac realized with horror.  
  
As they watched helplessly, Felix suddenly lost his grip and disappear under the current.  
  
"NOO!" Jenna cried and tried to leap forward to her lost brother, but Isaac's mom stopped her. Isaac stared in shock at the rock where his older friend once was. His heart seemed to stop for just a minute, then a pair of hands grasped the rock again and Felix managed to resurface and gasped for breath.  
  
Everyone let out the breath they'd been holding, and turned to each other. "The rope isn't going to reach him! We need to use Psyenergy!"  
  
Jenna's dad shook his head. "I've used all mine up helping others!"  
  
Isaac's dad shrugged. "Me , too!"  
  
Isaac's mom jumped into the conversation. "Jenna and I will search for somebody with enough psyenergy to help us! You keep trying to help Felix!"  
  
Everyone nodded and Jenna and Isaac's mom left the dock.  
  
"Jenna, you head south towards the square. I'll search the north side of town."  
  
Jenna nodded and took off running. Isaac's mom headed towards the steps and ran into Isaac and Garet.  
  
"Boys!" she cried in astonishment.  
  
"Mom! We saw what happened and we're going to help!" Isaac quickly told her.  
  
She nodded. "Okay, go help Jenna then."  
  
Both boys nodded and headed towards the square. They finally reached their destination and found Jenna speaking with Garet's grandfather, the mayor and several other men. She just had finished her hurried story when the boys caught up with her.  
"Jenna!" Garet gasped out, trying to catch his breath, "We're here to help!" Jenna looked at them thankfully.  
  
"Okay!" a new voice rang out, and a man jumped from his perch on the giant psyenergy stone in the middle of the square. "I'm completely charged up, thanks to the psyenergy stone! Let's go!"  
  
Jenna turned to the boys. "Isaac, could you show us the way? I wasn't really paying attention and with all those rockslides...."  
  
Isaac sighed and nodded, but Garet looked a little miffed. "Why is it always Isaac? Why not me?"  
  
Jenna smiled through her tears despite their situation. "'Cause you always get us lost! Now let's go!"  
  
With that, the four of them raced off, hoping that they would arrive in time. They reached the bridge overlooking the river, and Jenna cried out, "Mom! Dad! We're back!"  
  
At that moment, Isaac's mother came down the steps. "I couldn't find anybody!" she cried. Then she noticed the three children up on the bridge. "Children! How did you do?"  
  
The man stepped forward as an answer. Jenna's mother sighed in relief. "Not a moment too soon!"  
  
Jenna looked anxious. "Then my brother, he's not..."  
  
"No. He's still hanging in there. But we've not a moment to waste! Get down here!"  
  
The group nodded and crossed the bridge. They stood beside the river. "Hang on Felix! We're here with some help!" Jenna yelled.  
  
At that moment, there was a sound that struck dread into everyone's heart.  
  
A ground shaking rumble, and a horrible crashing noise!!  
  
The Boulder was falling!  
  
Everyone tried to dash away, but those on the dock were helpless to do anything. To Isaac, time seemed to be slowing down and speeding up at the same time. There was the horrible crashing, the panicked yelling, then....silence. Silence that seemed heavy, horrible, crushing as the boulder itself. Isaac opened his eyes to a fourteen-year old's nightmare. The dock had been completely destroyed by the boulder. Felix was gone. His dad was gone. Both of Jenna's parents were gone.  
  
Looking around, Isaac could see everyone was in a state of shock. For that matter, so was he. Dad! How could he leave him! Isaac couldn't stand there and do nothing. Every instinct in him screamed for him to do something, ANYTHING! Get help! There was nothing he could do, he was only 14! He needed to get help!  
  
He started running blindly towards the town square. His legs, already tired from all the running, were ready to collapse, but Isaac didn't notice the pain at all. The pain in his heart was too great. His dad was gone!  
  
Two voices caught his attention.  
  
"So, we are the only ones to survive."  
  
"Who would've anticipated Sol Sanctum would unleash such fury?"  
  
"It was a miracle that even the two of us were spared!"  
  
"That switch....it must have been a trap."  
  
"Yes, but to think that it would unleash a storm of such power!"  
  
"Yet another demonstration of the power of Alchemy!"  
  
"Regardless, we must not fail the next time we challenge Sol Sanctum!"  
  
Isaac stood in disbelief! These people had somehow caused this storm, caused his father's death, the death of his best friend and his parents, had orphaned Jenna, and they talked of it in a calm, almost cold tone of voice, like they were discussing, ironically, the weather!  
  
At that moment though, a voice bellowed out loudly, "IISSAACC!!!"  
  
Garet's shout as he searched for his friend instantly caught the two stranger's attention, and they reached Isaac the same time that Garet did. They were an odd couple, the lady an almost pink color and the man a blue. Both radiated a great power.  
  
"Were you eavesdropping on us, brat?" the lady hissed.  
  
"You!" Isaac yelled. "You caused all of this!"  
  
Garet was a little more intimidated by them. "Um, Isaac, they look scary. Should you be talking to them?"  
  
Isaac ignored his friend. "You're the reason my dad and friends are dead!"  
  
The man shook his head. "You must forget everything you heard!"  
  
The tone of voice he used chilled both boys to the bone, but Isaac still glared at the two strangers. Although he was only fourteen years old, his blue-gray eyes at the moment were much older. They seemed to pierce Menardi and Sarutos to the core and made them both feel slightly uncomfortable.  
  
The boy spoke, each word deliberate. "I will never forget."  
  
Those words, combined with those intense blue eyes caused the two strangers to feel....fear? Sarutos quickly shook it off. These were two mere boys after all! "Then we shall help you forget!"  
  
With that, both Sarutos and Menardi drew their weapons and advanced.  
  
Garet didn't have a clue to what this conversation was about, but he wasn't going to let them hurt his friend! "Look out Isaac!" He drew his small machete and attacked Menardi, who easily threw him off and kicked him unconscious.  
  
"NO!" Isaac yelled as his best friend fell, and tried to attack, but met the same fate. A sharp blow to his head, and everything began to fade into darkness. The last thing he heard was the cruel laughter, and all went black.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- There we go! Completely reformatted! Oh, and thanks to Yoshimi for pointing out the site on www.gamefaqs.com, which has the script for the game for a while. I did make the conversation between Saturos and Menardi a little more accurate, but I don't think I'll change anything else. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sneaking up the mountain

Once again, I don't own Golden Sun. I did make up the character of Derek, however, to help make the plot make a little more sense.  
  
Now!! New and Improved version! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
Three years later.........  
  
Sweat dripped into Isaac's eyes, but he was enjoying the hard work. He was on top of his home, repairing the roof while his mother supervised below. He used pysenergy to lift each bundle of thatch and brought it over to the hole, where he manually wove it back into the roof. Both he and Garet used any excuse to practice their psyenergy, including their chores. In fact, he could see Garet practicing moving a rock around in his family's yard, neighboring his own. He grinned to himself as Garet unwittingly pushed the rock into his sister's flower garden. Boy, was he going to get chewed out later. Garet wasn't know for thinking before acting, and his sister, no, his entire family, was known for their quick tempers.  
  
Garet stopped and Isaac could see Jenna walk up to him, and the two began to talk. He could hear small snatches of the conversation, and he realized that she was asking Garet that question. The question asking what happened to them three years ago, when they had been found unconscious on the path. Neither Isaac or Garet could remember what had put them in that state. Isaac still had dreams about it, though. Two shadowy figures, and the shout of his own voice. I will never forget! But he did forget. That really bothered him. Now he and Garet were training under an old friend, Kraden, hoping to master psyenergy. Although Jenna trained with the two boys, she did so for different reasons. Isaac saw in her eyes that it was more a distraction, something to keep her mind off of life without her parents or brother. Whereas Isaac and Garet trained hard out of determination. Determination to prevent the past from repeating itself. Determination to protect those he loved. Determination never to have again the feeling to stand by helpless as friends died.  
  
He suddenly threw himself into his work with an intense passion. Jenna and Garet were probably waiting for him. They were to meet down at Kraden's. He finished the final touches, when a shadow loomed over him. He was so pre-occupied that he didn't notice his mother climb up. She glanced around and smiled when she saw the skillful job.  
  
"Good job, Isaac. I knew that you'd do a good job." She glanced at him, and it was almost as if she knew what he was thinking. "You're dependable, just like your father was."  
  
Isaac looked down at his gloved hands.  
  
"You think about him, don't you?"  
  
Isaac just nodded. She strolled across the roof and stared off in the distance, at Mt. Aleph.  
  
"I think about him too. When Kyle died, I was just devastated, but...at least I still have you."  
  
Isaac was about to reply, when Jenna's impatient voice interrupted them.  
  
"MA'AAM!!"  
  
Dora turned around to see the young lady standing impatiently behind her. Garet's head popped up a few seconds later.  
  
"Jenna! And Garet, too!"  
  
Garet scrambled up onto the roof. "Yup!"  
  
Jenna ignored him. "We wanted to know if Isaac was done so we could go on to Kraden's. He's going to take us to Mt. Aleph!"  
  
Dora shook her head. "You kids and you're games!"  
  
"But it's not a game!" Garet protested. "It's part of our studies!"  
  
"Oh, yes." Dora said. "The study of Alchemy." She glanced at Isaac as he stood up. He caught her gaze and looked down at what he knew was coming. "You know, I'd be much happier if you grew up to be a normal, happy man. But I suppose that's not to happen, is it?"  
  
Isaac didn't meet her eyes as he sighed, not wanting to see the veiled fear in her eyes, the fear of losing the last thing that mattered in her life. "Probably not."  
  
Dora sighed in frustration. "Oh, bother Alchemy!" She started walking across the roof, when suddenly she lost her balance and fell.  
  
"Look out ma'am!" Garet yelled as he dove towards her.  
  
There was a crash, not from Isaac's mother, who had caught herself and pulled herself back up, but from Garet as his foot fell through the roof.  
  
"Well, that was an adventure!" Dora said as Isaac helped her back up. Then she saw Garet with one leg through the newly-repaired roof. "Well!"  
  
Garet's face turned beet-red. "S-s-sorry, ma'am! I'll fix it right away!" He hopped up and backed away from the hole.  
  
Both Jenna and Isaac yelled, "Not there!"  
  
Garet looked at them. "Huh? Ack!" Crash! Another hole in the roof. Garet scrambled up, face even redder then before. "S-s-sorry!"  
  
Dora threw up her hands in mock frustration. "Never mind! Just go before the whole roof collapses!"  
  
Jenna laughed and teased Garet as they climbed down the ladder, while Isaac grinned. Garet was completely flustered, and it took him a little while to get his composure back together. Finally, they turned down the path to Kraden's house.  
  
Jenna was still badgering Garet about the roof, when Isaac hushed her. She was about to tease him about being Garet's only hope, but the look she saw on his face silenced her and scared her. Garet noticed the look too, and, in a hushed voice, asked Isaac what the matter was.  
  
"Can't you hear it?" he whispered.  
  
The other two strained to listen. It wasn't actually a sound in the air that Isaac heard, but more of a sound in the earth. As a Venus adept, Isaac was sensitive to the earth's, well, thoughts. He didn't know how else to say it. There was something terrible ahead, Isaac knew. Something, a distant, foggy memory from the past. One that shouldn't have been forgotten, but was.  
  
Two voices floated up from above, and both Isaac and Garet stiffened. Those voices! A distant memory tried to make it's way up, but didn't seem able to surface. Two voices, a male and a female, both cold and neutral.  
  
"They seem to know nothing about the secrets of Sol Sanctum or Alchemy."  
  
"That Kraden seemed to be the most knowledgeable, and even he didn't know all."  
  
"Kraden. Can we use him?"  
  
"Hmm, he is quite knowledgeable about Alchemy. We can use him."  
  
"What if he doesn't come willingly? He seemed to be quite suspicious of us."  
  
"And he is cunning. Cunning beyond measure!"  
  
The female voice was about to speak again, but the male voice hushed her. Isaac unconsciously took a step in front of his friends as the two speakers suddenly turned to them. Garet moved in front of Jenna.  
  
"Were you spying on us!?" Sarutos asked contemptuously.  
  
Isaac just glared at him, trying hard to remember his face.  
  
Jenna wasn't fazed and pushed Garet out of her way a little bit. "Who are you to accuse us of spying?! You're the ones sneaking around!" she said quite indignantly.  
  
Menardi glared her into silence, then turned to glare at Isaac. "So, you were the ones Kraden was waiting for?"  
  
Isaac could feel anger rising in him at that vaguely familiar voice, and tried to push it down. "Yes, we are." he said, glaring right back at Menardi.  
  
She didn't miss a beat. "And you think that it's more important then our own?!"  
  
Garet decided to put in his two-cents worth. "Yes we do!"  
  
Menardi turned her glare to him. "Why you impendent little..!"  
  
"Menardi!" Sarutos interrupted her.  
  
She turned to him, startle He was surprisingly calm.  
  
He turned back to Isaac. "Go." Was all he said.  
  
Isaac and his friends were surprised. So, apparently, was Menardi.  
  
"But Sarutos..." she started.  
  
"Menardi, if these children have important business with Kraden, we shouldn't hinder them!"  
  
He stepped back to let Isaac and his friends through. After a moment, so did Menardi, but she looked confused and angry.  
  
Isaac motioned for his friends to go ahead, and he followed, never taking his eyes off of the pair incase they tried anything. They didn't, and after they put some distance between them, they relaxed.  
  
"Well, THAT was weird!" Jenna commented.  
  
Garet looked back. "Yeah, but I feel that I've seen them before..."  
  
Isaac nodded. "Me, too, but I just can't seem to remember. Just the sound of their voice gets me angry, though."  
  
The other two looked at him in surprise. Isaac never got angry! He was always cool and collected, analyzing a situation as it happened. Unlike the both of them, quite prone to losing their tempers.  
  
Isaac gazed back for a few minutes, then shook his head. "No matter. Kraden's expecting us, so let's go!"  
  
They found Kraden pacing back and forth in front of his house, looking very worried and muttering to himself. The three friends looked at one another, then Jenna walked up to the old man. "Kraden, are you okay?"  
  
Kraden looked up, a little startled. "Oh, Jenna! I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming."  
  
Isaac frowned. "Obviously. You look pretty upset."  
  
Garet looked back towards the path. "It was those two, wasn't it. Were they bothering you?"  
  
Kraden shook his head. "Oh, so you've met them, have you?" he sighed. "Those two came up here and demanded information on Sol Sanctum. The thing is, they already knew too much information. They sounded as if they had been in it themselves!"  
  
Jenna looked confused. "Sol Sanctum? On Mt. Aleph? But nobody's allowed up there!"  
  
"Yeah!" Garet butted in. "If they had snuck up there, they are probably thieves! Here to rob the Sanctum!"  
  
Jenna's eyes lit up. "We have to warn the elders of this right away!"  
  
"Just wait!" Kraden interrupted them.  
  
They turned to look at him.  
"We don't know any of this information for sure! You just can't bring any tale to the elders without any facts!"  
  
Jenna was impatient. "Well, what do you suggest we do then? Just wait until after they rob the sanctum?"  
  
Kraden looked sly. "No, we go get evidence!"  
  
Isaac didn't like the sound of this. "How?" he asked.  
  
Kraden looked innocent. "By going up to the Sanctum, of course."  
  
All three children turned to him in disbelief.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Garet asked him.  
  
"Why should I be?" Kraden asked calmly.  
  
Isaac looked at him. "It's forbidden to go up there, you know that!"  
  
Kraden shook his head. "It's not like we're going to violate the Sanctum. We're just going to see if those strangers have been there! Surely there's no harm in that!"  
  
Jenna was excited about the prospect of seeing the sanctum. "Oh, let's do it!"  
  
"I don't know..." Isaac said doubtfully.  
  
"I think that it'll be fun! A real training booster!" Garet pressured him.  
  
Isaac still looked doubtful.  
  
"Come on, Isaac!" Kraden joined in. "We're gathering evidence against two potential thieves! We could save the Sanctum from a potential disaster!"  
  
The three of them looked at him hopefully.  
  
Isaac sighed. "Put that way, how can I say no?"  
  
Kraden clapped his hands together for joy. Jenna laughed. "Really Kraden, you're like a kid on Christmas!"  
  
Kraden stopped as he remembered something. "Hang on, I need to get something!" He rushed into his house and came out a few minutes later, tucking something into a traveling sack. "Okay, ready to go! I trust you'll lead this little expedition, Isaac?"  
  
Isaac looked at him in surprise "What?!"  
  
Jenna nodded. "I think that's a good choice!" She playfully pushed Garet. "You have much more common sense then this big oaf here!"  
  
Garet looked at her and growled. "I have plenty of common sense, you little...!"  
  
He was going to continue, but Isaac interrupted. "Okay, I'll lead! If only to stop you two from arguing!"  
  
"Splendid!" Kraden said. "Now, let's be off?"  
  
The party started off towards the mountain, Jenna and Garet still arguing, Isaac acting as referee, and Kraden consulting all sorts of maps and books that he had stuffed into his traveling bag that Garet was now carrying, thanks to Jenna's insistence.  
  
They made their way to the foot of the mountain, but as they passed the town temple, Garet groaned under his breath. "Oh, great. Look over there!" Guarding the entrance to the mountain was Derek, a young man training under the high priest. Although Derek was generally a good guy, he was kin of a teacher's pet, and tried to make sure everyone else followed the rules as strictly as he did. He was looking at the group of four suspiciously.  
  
Jenna groaned to Garet. "He's never going to let us past!"  
  
Isaac wasn't worried and strolled right up to him. "Morning." he greeted Derek.  
  
"Good morning, Isaac." Derek replied a little cautiously. "Where are you and you're friends off to this morning. Not up the mountain, I hope. It's forbidden." He gave them a meaningful look.  
  
Isaac grinned. "Oh, you know us, we're training, as usual. We were going off on a hike with Kraden," here he gestured back towards their teacher, "and we saw you patrolling, so we thought we'd stop to say hello."  
  
He glanced at Derek, who had let his guard down a little, and his eyes twinkled ever so slightly. "The high priest must put a lot of faith in you to put you in charge of patrolling such a big area. I must admit, I'm a little jealous."  
  
Derek puffed up a little at this, but also looked a little confused. "Big area? It's only this path right here!"  
Isaac pretended to look a little surprised. "Oh, you didn't know? You can also access the mountain path by walking behind the town sanctum!" he waved towards the small stone building a little ways off the path, the town's healing sanctum. "I've almost done it a few times myself, but I thought that you also guarded that area and I didn't want to mess with you!"  
  
Garet almost snorted at that, and Jenna elbowed him. Derek didn't notice.  
  
"Perhaps I underestimated you!" Isaac said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"N-no you didn't! O-of c-course I knew about that!" Derek quickly stammered, trying to save what he thought was his lost image. "I patrol back and forth to make sure that nobody's sneaking back there, see!" He quickly started marching off towards the sanctum, disappeared behind it for a few minutes, then reemerged. He strolled back towards the four friends and then continued his patrol back and forth.  
  
Isaac waved to him before he disappeared again behind the sanctum. "How could've I ever doubted you, Derek!" he yelled to him.  
  
Derek waved back and disappeared.  
  
Isaac turned to his friends. "Let's go before he rounds the corner again."  
  
The four of them quickly followed the path up the mountain, and rounded the bend, safe from sight. There, Garet and Jenna collapsed, laughing.  
  
"Oh, poor, simple Derek!" Jenna giggled, wiping a tear of mirth from her eye.  
  
Kraden laughed as well. "I have to admit, Isaac, I didn't think we were going to get past him that easily! How on earth did you know that would work?"  
  
Isaac smiled. "I've had lots of practice with that trick on Garet!" he told them.  
  
Garet stopped laughing. "Huh?" This brought some more laughter from the group.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 done here! You know, my favorite line in the entire game is in this chapter! When Saturos says of Kraden, "And he is cunning. Cunning beyond measure!" Hahaha! (Wipes tears from the corner of her eyes) Ah, that's priceless! 


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Sanctum

*I don't own Golden Sun. Camelot does*  
  
A short hike later, the group found themselves in entranceway of the Sanctum.  
  
"Wow!" Jenna said breathlessly. "It's beautiful!"  
  
Kraden looked at the three awe-stricken faces. "This is your first time in here, isn't it? I must admit, it's pretty awe-inspiring!"  
  
He led the children down a long hallway to a large room. Several guard statues lined the walls, and there was a platform with a larger statue against the back wall, held up by two more statues.  
  
"So this is Sol-Sanctum." Garet breathed.  
  
"Yes.' said Kraden distractedly.  
  
Isaac noticed this and asked him, "Kraden, what's wrong?"  
  
"Well," started Kraden. "It's always bothered me."  
  
"What?" asked Jenna.  
  
"Sol Sanctum was built to honor the sun. I've always wondered why there was nothing in this room to show that!"  
  
The three of them glanced around the room again.  
  
"He's right! Not a picture of the sun anywhere!" Garet observed.  
  
"But," Kraden continued, "The strangers were telling me of a secret passageway hidden in here!" His eyes gleamed excitedly. "Wouldn't it be amazing if they were right?!"  
  
Isaac took charge again. "We'll start looking, then. If we find a secret passage, then we'll know that they had been sneaking around in here!"  
  
"Right!" Garet nodded.  
  
They began to search the room throughly. After a while, Jenna was beginning to get discouraged.  
  
"Maybe they were making this up! We can't find any thing!"  
  
"Or perhaps this is why they called it a 'secret passageway'. It's a secret!" Garet said sarcastically.  
  
"Why you!!" Jenna fumed. She started to march over to where Garet was standing, when she suddenly stopped.  
  
Garet noticed this. "Why'd you stop?" he asked her curiously.  
  
She looked around suspiciously. "I thought I felt a breeze." she said.  
  
This statement caught Kraden and Isaac's attention, and they both strolled over to where she was standing.  
  
"I can feel it too!" Kraden exclaimed. He concentrated on it for a moment, then pointed to a near-by statue.  
  
"Isaac, that one!" Isaac nodded, and suddenly his body was enveloped in a golden psyenergy. A transparent hand appeared and pushed the statue to one side, revealing a long hallway behind it. Isaac let the hand disappear, and they all stared down the passageway.  
  
"They were right! There is secret passage!" Kraden whispered.  
  
"Yeah!" Garet suddenly started. "They were right! And that means that they were here!"  
  
"They were here without any permission or knowledge from the elders. They were trespassing illegally!" Jenna added.  
  
"And the most likely reason for them to be sneaking around without telling anybody is..." Isaac started.  
  
"They were planning to rob the Sanctum!" Garet angrily interrupted.  
  
"We must warn the elders!" Jenna said.  
  
They turned to leave, when Kraden's voice interrupted them. "Wait!" he shouted.  
  
They turned to look at him.  
  
"Don't you see?" he pleaded. "We have a whole, unexplored part of the Sanctum before us! To turn back when we've just started..."  
  
He turned to Isaac. "Please, let's just explore a little further! To see what the real Sol Sanctum looks like!"  
  
Isaac bit his lip and looked over to his two friends.  
  
"You know," Garet said slowly, "I just might like to go a little further too." He looked quickly to Isaac. "But your still the leader. I'll go along with any decision you make!"  
  
"Me, too!" Jenna nodded.  
  
"It's your choice." Kraden said hopefully.  
  
Isaac groaned. "Ah, I know I'm really going to regret this! Okay, we'll go in!"  
  
Kraden was overjoyed at this, and quickly hurried them all through the doorway of the secret passage. Once inside, it was a cool dark, and Garet dug out some torches from Kraden's pack. For a few minutes, both he and Jenna argued over who got to light them, as they both had fire-based psyenergy, but Isaac settled it by letting them both light one. For a while, they traveled down the twisting and winding passageways, trusting completely in Isaac to keep them from getting lost. He felt a strange confidence in his sense of direction down here. It almost seemed like the earth itself was whispering directions to him. He was starting to feel a little nervous, though. A rustling down the passage confirmed his fears. They weren't alone.  
  
Jenna shivered. "W-what was that?"  
  
Garet patted her shoulder. "Probably just a rat." he tried to comfort her.  
  
"Rat!" she squealed. "I hate rats!"  
  
Isaac frowned at her. "Jenna, calm down!"  
  
At that moment, a huge rat chose to come running towards them.  
  
Jenna shrieked and shouted each word for emphasis.  
  
"I...HATE...RATS!"  
  
With the last word, flames leapt from her fingers, and a huge fireball formed in her hand and blasted its way towards the rat.  
  
"Jenna! No!" Isaac shouted, but he was too late.  
  
There was a small explosion where the rat used to be, and all that was left was a small, smoldering crater. The fireball also served to light up the passageway as clear as day and woke up a large group of bats that had been sleeping up above. Bats with fangs. Very angry bats with fangs. They quickly dove down to attack, and in the next moment, the group was fighting frantically.  
  
Isaac heard Jenna yell, "I hate bats too!" and there was the sound of crackling flames and screams of bats. Garet was trying to whack the bats around with his huge axe, but they were too quick for him, and resigned, not too unhappily, to frying them as well. Isaac didn't know any offensive psyenergy yet, but was quite effective with his sword, being very quick and nimble. He swung and dodged, thrust and weaved.  
  
One of the bats, only partially fried by Jenna, managed to get behind her. Garet noticed this. "Jenna, watch out!"  
  
"Huh?" she quickly turned around, and as a result, was only scratched on her arm by the long fangs. "Ouch!" she yelled and fried it, but this had left her back open, and another bat slammed into her. "Ahh!" she yelled as she was knocked to the ground, the fangs leaving a nasty cut on her shoulder. The rest of the bats turned around to gang up on her, at the moment the most vulnerable member.  
  
Isaac was closer then Garet, and he reached her first. He shoved her aside as a bat swooped in to attack, and as a result, he was struck by the bat instead. It's fangs dug deep into his shoulder, and Isaac growled at the pain, but reached back and yank the bat off, bringing it around to the front of him and slicing it in half with his sword.  
  
Garet made it over and helped Jenna up. Back to back, the two made a destructive fireball team, spewing one firewave after another. Isaac finished the few bats around him as he could, and waited until the other two were done with the majority of them, as he didn't want to get too close to the two angry pyromaniacs. Finally, the sound of bats disappeared, and all was silent again.  
  
He walked up to them. "Are you okay?" he panted. He noticed the cuts on Jenna's arm, and blood on Garet's side. "Guess I'll have to take care of this, huh?" he sighed.  
  
"Yourself, too." Garet pointed out his own throbbing wound. "That shoulder looks pretty nasty."  
  
Isaac nodded. He closed his eyes and cast Cure. A warm golden light enveloped him again, only this time it traveled over and surrounded first Jenna's wounds, then Garet's, completely healing them. After his friends were taken care of, he let the golden light travel to his own shoulder and felt the warmth and power smother the pain and the wound healed. When it was finished, he opened his eyes, feeling drained.  
  
Garet noticed this. He ran his fingers through his spiky red hair worriedly and suggested, "Perhaps we better rest for a while. That was a pretty draining battle."  
  
Isaac nodded and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. He could see his friends were just fine, thanks to his Cure, but he really needed a rest. Cure was consuming, and he wasn't used to casting so much of it. Jenna sat next to him and Garet next to her. Kraden walked over from his spectator's seat. Isaac had strictly forbidden him to fight, one, he wasn't as young as he used to be, and two, although he was an expert of psyenergy, he couldn't actually use it. He just studied it. Kraden had agreed to this reluctantly, as he realized he would be more of a hindrance in this department.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "That was a pretty intense battle!"  
  
Isaac opened one eye and smiled tiredly. "We'll be fine. I just need to rest a little."  
  
Kraden nodded and groaned as he sat down beside them. "Oh, my bones are getting old!" He managed to get himself comfortable, then turned to the others and grinned. "I haven't witnessed a psyenergy battle in a long time. You did wonderfully!"  
  
Jenna grinned. "Well, it helps that Garet and I are Mars adepts!"  
  
Garet grinned. "Yeah, we just toasted them!" He let a few sparks surround his fingers.  
  
Isaac grinned ruefully. "I was kinda stuck just with my sword."  
  
Kraden shook his head. "Don't worry, Isaac. You fought brilliantly nonetheless. And without your Cure, our trip would probably be a little more painful. Once your skill improves, you'll have some powerful offensive attacks." He grinned. "Venus Adepts like yourself are usually a strategic blend of offensive and defensive skills, while Mars Adepts seem to live by the philosophy that they can just burn everything!"  
  
Everyone chuckled at this. They talked about different types of psyenergy, until Isaac felt like they couldn't wait around much longer. He stood up, feeling a little dizzy, but brushed himself off.  
  
"Okay, time to go!"  
  
Jenna looked at him, concerned. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yup! Let's go!"  
  
Garet and Isaac helped Kraden back to his feet, and they continued their journey down the maze of passageways. Finally, they reach another room. Isaac was in front, followed closely by Kraden. They stopped so suddenly that Jenna had to screech to a halt to avoid running into them. Not so quick was Garet, who was bringing up the rear, as he smashed into them. Jenna whapped him with her staff, then they noticed what made Isaac and Kraden stop. It looked like a plain, gray-stone room, but for the middle, where a carved picture of Sol, the sun, was illuminated brightly by some mysterious light from above.  
  
"So this is it!" Kraden whispered. "The true Sanctum of Sol!"  
  
Suddenly he sprang forward and began examining the simple, yet breathtaking tribute to the sun with excitement. "It's absolutely incredible!"  
  
The younger three just looked around wordlessly, until Garet noticed a doorway off to the right.  
  
"Hey!" he cried. "I wonder what's in that room!"  
  
Everyone looked where Garet was pointing. Walking over, they saw another room, almost identical to Sol's room, but this one had a picture of the moon. The light coming down on it was different as well. Where Sol's reminded Isaac of sunlight and daytime, the light here was definitely nightish. It was a darker light, if that was possible, and Isaac could see stars dancing throughout it.  
  
"This must be Luna! The moon!" Kraden was getting very excited. "There must be some sort of connection between these two rooms!"  
  
He turned around to see a staircase behind them. He looked very torn for a moment, then turned to Isaac. "Isaac, could you see what's up those stairs for me? I must examine these two rooms closer!"  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes at Kraden's childish excitement and nodded.  
  
"Hang on, Isaac! We're coming too!" Jenna exclaimed. The three of them went up the stair to find a well-lit room with a huge square hole in the floor. There were four statues, one on each corner, each with a little indent in front of them.  
  
Jenna went up to examine them. "It looks as if you can push these statues into those indents."  
  
"Well, let's do it then!" Garet strode up to one of the statues and was about to push it when Isaac spoke sharply.  
  
"No, Garet wait!"  
  
Garet stopped and looked up at his friend, confused. "But Isaac..."  
  
The haunted look on Isaac's face stopped him. "No." Isaac shook his head. "Not yet." He turned away, hoping his friends didn't see his fear. 'So, we are the only ones to survive. That switch must have been a trap' 'Yes, but to think that it would unleash a storm of such power!' 'Yet another demonstration of the power of Alchemy!' The memory had suddenly pierced his brain, back to haunt him, and suddenly he knew. He didn't know how he knew it, but he did.  
  
"Those statues are trapped." He said without turning. "If we activate them, we'll set off another storm, similar to the one three years ago."  
  
Jenna and Garet looked at each other, shocked.  
  
"Isaac," Jenna took a step forward. "How do you know this?"  
  
Isaac turned and forced a small grin. "Dunno. Just do." He took a deep breath, and forced himself to calm down. When he started to feel like his old, composed self again, he started off towards the next room. "Come on, we need to figure out how to turn off the trap before we can move those statues!" he told them over his shoulder.  
  
Jenna and Garet looked at each other. They had never seen Isaac look like that before. It was almost...frightening. After a few seconds, they ran to catch up with him.  
  
In the next room was a pool of water. Two statues rested by the water, one on each side, each with an indent in front of it, just like the room before it. On the north side of the pool, another statue holding a large disk flat over her head stood on top of a platform that stretched over the water, stopping at the middle.  
  
Isaac sighed. "This must be the room we're looking for." He looked at the two statues by the pool. "Garet, you take the one on the left, I'll take the one on the right."  
  
Garet nodded and walked over to his assigned statue, being very careful of the water, so he wouldn't get wet. He hated to get wet.  
  
Isaac took his position. "Okay, now!"  
  
Psyenergy pulsed over both Garet and Isaac as two giant hands appeared and pushed the statues. They both landed in the indents in front of them with a 'click'. The boys let the psyenergy hands disappear, and opened their eyes when they heard Jenna gasp. A beam of light shot from each statue and merged together in a circle on the platform. Where the light hit the stone, a hole appeared.  
  
Garet went over to stand next to Jenna. "Wow." he said.  
  
Jenna nodded. "Now what?" she asked. Before Garet could answer her, there was a glow of psyenergy, and the statue holding the disk was pushed into the hole. There was a crash and a click.  
  
Isaac looked up from where he had been standing behind the statue. "I think the trap has been disarmed."  
  
He started walking towards the first room again. "Okay Garet, we'll do the same thing over here. You take the statues on the left, I'll take the right."  
  
Garet jumped over the water carefully and positioned himself behind a statue. He glanced over at Isaac who was on the opposite side. "Now, you're sure this is going to work?"  
  
Isaac nodded, and both boys used their psyenergy to push all four statues into the little indents in front of them. They finished up, then heard a yell downstairs.  
  
"Kraden!" They all yelled at the same time.  
  
They ran quickly down the steps and screeched to a halt in Luna's Room. Only it wasn't Luna's room anymore. The floor carving had now been changed from Luna into Sol. Kraden was nearly beside himself.  
  
"Isaac, what happened!" He yelled excitedly.  
  
The group of three looked at each other, then Jenna went to explain what they had done upstairs.  
  
Kraden looked at them with excitement. "Fascinating!" He stopped as he thought of something. "I wonder..." he started, then quickly dashed into the other room.  
  
Just as they expected, the sign of Sol was switched to Luna. Although it was quite impressive, Garet was disappointed. "That's it?"  
  
Kraden turned to him. "'That's it?'" he almost shouted. "We're witnessing something that nobody has seen for hundreds of years, and all you can say is, 'That's it'?"  
  
Garet shook his head. "No, I mean, why go through all the trouble of that trap and puzzle, when all that happens is two rooms switch around."  
  
Jenna looked thoughtful. "I'm absolutely shocked to say this, but Garet's right."  
  
Kraden calmed down instantly and looked hopeful. "That is an excellent point! Maybe there is even more to this room!" He began inspecting the carving of Luna on the floor.  
  
"Hmm. Isaac, would you mind stepping near the back wall?"  
  
Isaac shrugged and walked to the wall Kraden was pointing to. There was a flash, and a beam of light surged from the stars above the Luna symbol and struck the wall, creating what seemed to be a doorway of pure light. "Wow!" was all anyone could breathe.  
  
Isaac looked fascinated at the beautiful doorway in front of him. He reached out to touch it, and was instantly pulled into it, where he disappeared.  
  
"Isaac!" Garet and Jenna cried at the same time, and they raced together and both jumped into the portal of light after him. After a moment's of hesitation, Kraden started off after them. "Wait for me!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Okay, I know this chapter really stinks, but it was a hard chapter to do! You try describing all of that! I promise, it'll get better! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Star Chamber

*I don't own Golden Sun, nor do I claim to*  
  
I've been working on some other fics, and have decided to reformat this. I realized it was a little harder to read. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
Isaac gasped as the portal tossed him out onto a hard, stone surface. He hoisted himself up, then was immediately knocked over again by Garet and Jenna stumbling out of the portal as well. Isaac grunted at the weight of his two friends pinning him to the ground, and they immediately scrambled off, apologizing. Garet helped him to his feet, then they all glanced around the cavern they were in with amazement. They were standing on a large flat-topped stone made of a bluish rock that Isaac had never seen before, towering high over a vast sea of water. Tall pillars rose majestically out of the water, scattered throughout the entire room. It was rather dark, the only light glowing eerily from four statues, one in each corner. Or rather, a bright sphere that each statue held in their hands. The three friends stared speechlessly for a few minutes, then Kraden's voice echoed through the room.  
  
"Where are we?" They turned around to see him step out of the portal. He glanced around bewildered at the dimly lite cavern. "Is that the...ocean?" he gasped when he saw all the water, then shook his head. "No, the ocean has waves."  
  
It was obvious that he was talking to himself, but Garet couldn't help asking, "The ocean? What's that?"  
  
"Oh," Kraden waved his hand absent-mindedly, "It's a nearly endless body of water quite a ways from here. I'll take you to see it sometime."  
  
Then he saw the four statues and their glowing orbs. His eyes grew huge. "Great goddesses alive! Are those the Elemental Stars?!"  
  
Garet looked confused. "Elemental Stars?"  
  
Kraden nodded. "Yes, yes! Remember our lesson on Alchemy? The world is made up of four elements, water, wind, fire, and earth. We tap into these elements to use our psyenergy. Those stars over there," he gestured to each of them, "are the Elemental Stars, a pure element condensed into a solid glass orb, containing great power! See, there's Mercury, containing water's cool healing, Venus, with the might of the earth, Jupiter, the mighty winds contained within, and Mars, containing the pure fury of fire!"  
  
If Isaac thought that Kraden had been excited before, that was nothing compared to him now. He was almost hopping around with glee.  
  
Jenna frowned at her elderly companion. "Kraden, settle down before you hurt yourself!"  
  
Kraden turned to her, shocked. "How can you be so calm in the face of such wonders?!" he nearly shouted. He turned back to the stars. "With just one of those stars, one would have the power to take over the world, even thwart death itself!"  
  
Isaac, Garet and Jenna stared at Kraden open-mouthed for a moment, then Garet grew angry. "Stop that Kraden! I thought you were totally serious! Taking over the world, huh!"  
  
Kraden's face remained thoughtful, and he took a moment to answer quietly, "Who can say what the truth is."  
  
They stared in silence for a moment, then Kraden snapped out of it. "I must take a closer look!" He jumped from the rock they were standing on to a pillar, intending to jump across the pillars like stepping stones. "Wha-a!" Kraden wobbled around, almost fell, but managed to jump to and scramble back onto the large rock with the help of Isaac and Garet.  
  
Jenna helped him stand up. "Kraden, are you okay?" he nodded, then Jenna started scolding him angrily "Just what did you think you were doing! Are you trying to kill yourself!"  
  
Kraden barely heard her, he just looked at the statues sadly. "I must examine the stars, but it's too slippery!"  
  
Jenna looked at his sad face, and had pity. Then she came up with an idea. "Make the boys do it!"  
  
"Us?!" Garet yelped.  
  
Kraden looked concerned and hopeful all at once. "Oh, I couldn't possibly...would you really?" Isaac looked around the room. In order to reach each statue, they would have to jump from pillar to pillar. "It looks like difficult navigating!" he warned them.  
  
"Oh, I have faith you guys can do it." Jenna said coyly, giving her famous puppy eyes to Garet. "Right Garet?"  
  
Garet gulped and grinned. "Hey that's what we're here for, right Isaac?" He elbowed Isaac roughly in the ribs.  
  
Isaac gave a little yelp, and rubbed his side. "Oh, all right." he said exasperated. "You know guys, for voting me in as a leader, you don't let me make very many decisions!"  
  
Garet laughed. "Oh, quit your whining and lets go!"  
  
"Hang on." Kraden stopped them. He dug around in his pack, now lying on the floor, and brought out four metallic bags. He handed them to Isaac. "These bags are made of mythril, a very rare metal. The stars are so powerful, they need to be carried in these bags to contain their power.  
  
Isaac nodded, and took the bags, tying them securely to his belt. He then started his journey, leaping from one pillar to the next, with Garet close behind. Finally they made it to the first statue, Lady Jupiter.  
  
Garet leaped from the pillar and landed next to Isaac. "Why am I starting to feel like a grasshopper?" he panted, out of breath.  
  
The much more agile Isaac grinned. "A large, red headed grasshopper that can throw fireballs. Now that's really scary!"  
  
He sobered slightly as he turned to the statue. He gulped and reached over and placed his hand on the star. Even with his glove on, he could feel the power radiating out. He paused a moment, then lifted the star out of the statue's hands and placed it in the bag. The cavern suddenly started rumbling, and Garet yelled behind him. Several pillars suddenly thrust upwards from the underwater sea, spraying water all over. The rumbling stopped as quickly as it started. He looked at the statue. It seemed so dead and cold without the warm light of the star. Isaac felt a little guilty, but then Kraden's voice rang through the cavern, ridden with excitement.  
  
"You got it, the Jupiter Star! Now, quickly! Go get the others!"  
  
Garet chuckled. "And you call me impatient, Isaac!"  
  
Isaac grinned and shook his head. "Better go get the others, huh?"  
  
They began their trek across the water again, jumping from pillar to pillar. Finally they reached the Venus star. Isaac looked fondly at the statue of his own element, Venus, illuminated with the star's light. Mumbling a silent apology, he took the star from her hands. There was a rumble, as before, and several more pillars leapt up, creating a new path for them.  
  
Kraden's excited voice rang out as before. "Good, good! Now go get the others!"  
  
Garet and Isaac looked at each other and rolled their eyes, but did as he asked. Isaac had to wait a few times for Garet to catch up, then they finally made it to the Mercury star. At first it was the same as the others. Isaac took the glowing star from the statue and placed it in the mythril bag, there was a small quake, and several pillars came rising forcefully from the water, completing the path that they would need to take towards the next star.  
  
Garet grinned at Isaac. "Okay, now's the part where we'll hear another excited yelp from Kraden!" They waited expectantly for a few moments.  
  
Silence.  
  
Slightly concerned, the two boys turned towards the light portal where Jenna and Kraden were supposed to be. Isaac's breath caught in his throat in horror.  
  
"Pity." Menardi sneered as she tightened her grip on Jenna's shoulder. "I was hoping that they would get all four of the stars before they noticed us."  
  
Sarutos shrugged from where he stood holding Kraden hostage. "It matters little."  
  
"What are you two doing here!" Garet exploded.  
  
Menardi laughed, not a pleasant sound. "Isn't it obvious, boy? We're here to get the Elemental Stars! We need them to light all four of the Elemental Lighthouses! Now hand them over, or things will get rather unpleasant for your friends here!"  
  
"Don't do it, Isaac!" Jenna shouted, before Menardi silenced her.  
  
"Don't you dare harm her!" Garet shouted.  
  
"Hand over the stars then!" Sarutos shouted back.  
  
Garet's shoulders suddenly slumped, and he turned to Isaac. "What do we do?"  
  
It was moments like this that Isaac hated being the responsible one. He sighed, then straightened up, glaring at the two. "Why should we trust you? For all we know, you'll try to kill us all once we hand you the stars!"  
  
Menardi laughed. "Suspicious little brat, isn't he?"  
  
"Do not worry. They will not be harmed." A third man suddenly appeared through the portal. He had a strange wooden mask hiding his face, over which long brown hair spilled. The masked man turned towards Sarutos and Menardi. "That was our deal, wasn't it?"  
  
"That all depends on how well they cooperate!" Menardi snarled.  
  
Garet groaned. "I should've figured he'd be in this." He explained to Isaac. "He's been staying in the Inn. My grandpa, being Mayor, was naturally concerned about a masked man staying in town." He looked grave. "I never realized he was this bad, though."  
  
Sarutos looked rather pleased with himself as a thought hit him. "He'll be our guarantee."  
  
"Huh?" The masked man sounded a little surprised at this.  
  
Menardi nodded. "Good idea! Take off your mask, Felix!" She ordered him.  
  
Isaac gave a start. Felix?! That was the name of Jenna's brother! But, he was dead, wasn't he?  
  
The masked man sounded startled by this. "B-but, that would mean..."  
  
"Oh come on!" Menardi snapped impatiently. "Don't you want them to feel safe?"  
  
The man called Felix sighed in resignation and reluctantly removed the wooded mask. He looked up. There was a few moments of shocked silence, then Jenna's wail pierced the air.  
  
"NO!! It can't be! You're dead!" She fell to her knees and sobbed.  
  
Felix tried to comfort her, but she pulled away. "No, Jenna, please! I'm sorry. I was washed downstream and these two found me and pulled me out. They saved my life, Jenna, and I've been traveling with them ever since. Please forgive me!" The only sound was Jenna's sobbing.  
  
Sarutos turned to the two shocked boys. "You see? Felix would never allow us to harm his sister! Now give us those stars!"  
  
Isaac was still feeling somewhat stunned by his long-dead friends re- appearance and apparent betrayal. He turned to Garet. "I guess we have no choice." He said, his voice tired with defeat.  
  
Garet nodded unhappily. "Let me do it, then." he said, placing a hand on his friend's slumped shoulders.  
  
Isaac handed him the bags, and Garet started hopping across the pillars towards the group of people by the door.  
  
"Man, and after all this work too!" he grumbled.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of psyenergy and a man with long blue hair stood in front of Garet...floating? Garet shook his head. This was getting weirder by the second!  
  
"Ahh, Alex." Sarutos glared at the newcomer. "You're late."  
  
Alex just shrugged, still hovering in front of Garet.  
  
Sarutos nodded towards Alex. "He's part of our group. Give him the stars."  
  
Garet glared and mumbled something under his breath, but handed the mythril bags containing the stars over to Alex. Alex took them, then turned and floated effortlessly towards Sarutos and Menardi as Garet rejoined Isaac by the Mercury statue.  
  
"Oh, by the way." Alex said turning back towards them, "You'll have to retrieve the last star as well."  
  
"What!!" Garet said indignantly. "In your dreams, Blue-Boy!"  
  
Isaac placed a restraining hand on Garet's shoulder. "Garet, we're not exactly in the position to insult."  
  
Sarutos just shook his head. "You'll get it if you want to see your friends unharmed."  
  
Kraden looked up from where he was comforting the still agitated Jenna and sighed. "You better go, Isaac."  
  
Isaac nodded and turned towards the last statue. "Come on, Garet."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Garet grumbled behind him, but he still followed Isaac.  
  
Isaac sighed. "It's not as if we have a choice here Garet. We don't want them to hurt Jenna and Kraden, do we?"  
  
They crossed the pillars to the Mars Star, the last gem left.  
  
"Here goes." Isaac sighed.  
  
He picked up the star, and placed it in the last bag. Before he could so much as turn around, though, the rumbling started again. But instead of pillars rising from the sea, there was a flash, and suddenly all of the water drained, revealing several cracks in the floor that started seeping magma. The rumbling intensified into a full-blown earthquake, and rocks started falling from the crumbling ceiling.  
  
"What's going on!" Menardi shouted.  
  
"The cavern!" Alex realized, "It's collapsing!"  
  
"What in Hades is that?!" Menardi screeched.  
  
Everyone looked to where she was pointing and gasped. A large stone, almost the same size as the Mt. Aleph boulder that had fallen years ago, was floating in the midst of the chaos.  
  
"How is it floating?" Sarutos wondered.  
  
"Could it be...psyenergy?" Alex asked in wonder.  
  
"A rock using psyenergy?" Menardi started scornfully, but then the rock opened up one huge eye right in the middle of it's body.  
  
Garet gasped and grabbed Isaac, pulling him behind the Mars statue for protection. Slowly the rock turned its eye towards Sarutos's group. Even Sarutos was visibly frightened by this creature, and he started pushing everyone towards the light portal.  
  
"We have to get out of here!"  
  
"But what about Isaac and Garet!" Kraden protested.  
  
"More importantly," Menardi interrupted him, "What about the Mars Star? They have it, and they just might make it out alive."  
  
Sarutos dodged a rock that crashed next to him nimbly. "If we don't leave now, WE won't make it out alive. That thing is far too powerful for even us, and the cavern is quickly collapsing!" He looked at Jenna and Kraden. "We'll take these two with us. If they do make it out alive, they'll come after us."  
  
"Just wait a minute!" Felix jumped in. "That wasn't part of the deal!"  
  
"Look at it this way, Felix." Menardi stated, "If we leave your sister in here, she'll surely die. You don't want that, do you?"  
  
Felix reluctantly shook his head. He knelt down by his sister and gently helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry Jenna. We have to go."  
  
She looked at him in disbelief. "You're just going to leave Garet and Isaac here?!"  
  
Menardi pushed her towards the portal. "Come on, move it!"  
  
Felix's eyes flashed and he jumped in front of Menardi. "Leave my sister alone!"  
  
"Why you little...! You owe your life to us!" Menardi snarled.  
  
"Menardi!" Sarutos said sharply.  
  
Menardi turned to him. "But Sarutos..."  
  
He shook his head. "Let's go, NOW!"  
  
As they all went through the portal, Isaac could hear Jenna's voice. "Isaac, Garet! Please don't die!"  
  
The last to go was Alex. He looked back towards the two boys. "The Mars Star..." he said rather wistfully. "It's too bad that we have to leave it. Still..." He looked thoughtful, then turned and walked through the portal.  
  
"No!" Isaac yelled. They had the stars, Jenna, and Kraden! At that moment, though, a large tremor hit, and both boys found themselves clinging to the statue for their lives as their world shook violently.  
  
It took a few moments after it was finished for Isaac to open his eyes. The floating rock was gone. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Garet.  
  
"Hey, get up!" he told him. "The rock is gone."  
  
Garet opened his eyes and looked around miserably. "Jenna's gone, isn't she."  
  
Isaac grinned ruefully. " 'Fraid so, buddy. Don't worry, though. Felix is with them, and he won't let them hurt her."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." Garet said, not very convinced. "Isaac?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We're in a lot of trouble, aren't we?"  
  
Isaac sighed. "Yup." He checked the Mars Star, which he had slipped into his pocket. The power radiating from it was getting uncomfortable, and he shuddered to think what Sarutos planned to do with the other three. Nothing good he realized. A lot more trouble then Garet knew. He helped his friend to his feet. "We have to get out of here, though."  
  
Garet nodded and tried to look much more confident then he was. "Right! Just need to hop across pillars surrounded by lava, huh? Not too life-threatening!"  
  
Isaac grinned at him. "That's the spirit!"  
  
Garet licked his lips nervously, then suddenly started off. "Well, last one to the light portal is a rotten Adept!"  
  
Isaac started after his friend and was about to reply, when he saw the giant rock floating right in front of him! He wanted to yell to warn Garet, but it just stared at him, it's one giant eye unblinking, and his voice suddenly failed him. Its single eye grew larger and larger, until it filled his entire world, stopping him dead in his tracks. He was completely unable to move or tear himself from the piercing gaze. It felt like the giant rock was peering into the very center of his soul, searching for something. He felt the eye move up and down, and it seemed to have found something.  
  
*Perhaps I could use this one... *  
  
Huh? It was almost like he could hear it thinking!  
  
He could faintly hear Garet. "Hey Isaac! What in Mars name are you doing? We have to go! Isaac? Hey Isaac, I'm over here! What are you staring at....Ack!!"  
  
It seemed that Garet noticed the floating rock just then. His yell distracted the rock, and it turned to him, freeing Isaac from it's gaze.  
  
*Why are you two still here? It's dangerous now.*  
  
"You're the one who's dangerous!" Garet yelled.  
  
The rock seemed as if it were going to reply, when another large tremor hit the cavern. Isaac narrowly dodged a rock that crashed down. This was it, they were going to die! Suddenly, to the boys complete surprise, the rock flew upwards, and psyenergy ringed around it until the tremor died. It floated back down towards them.  
  
*This chamber is going to collapse* It explained to them. *With the Elemental Stars gone, there is nothing left to hold it up.* It looked sad, somehow. *See, the Elemental Djinn are escaping into the world*.  
  
Isaac turned to see several lights scattering from the four statues. "Djinn?" he wondered.  
  
*Alchemy is to be released. Whether the world is ready for this or not is yet to be seen.*  
  
"What if we gathered to four stars and brought them back here?" Isaac asked. He felt somewhat responsible for this.  
  
The rock shook it's head. *No, there isn't going to be a chamber left for the stars to return to.* It seemed to make a decision. *You have the Mars Star?*  
  
Isaac nodded and brought the power-pulsing stone out and showed it to him.  
  
*Hold it over your head.* It instructed him.  
  
Isaac hesitated for a moment, then did as the stone asked. The rock began to glow again, but this time the glow moved over and surrounded Isaac as well. Isaac gasped as the Mars Star gave one last pulse, and a large surge of energy flowed though him. Then, as suddenly as it started, it finished.  
  
"Isaac?" Garet asked concerned. "Are you okay?"  
  
Isaac shook his head. "Yeah." he said uncertainly. He felt strangely normal, just like he always did. He looked at the Mars Star in his hand. It no longer pulsed with energy. "Hey, the Star!"  
  
The floating rock nodded. *Yes, the power has been drained from it. But be warned, it still can be used to light the Mars lighthouse!*  
  
Isaac nodded and put the star away. Another tremor started to shake the entire cavern, and the floating rock immediately tried quelling it with psyenergy again. But this time it didn't work. The floating rock opened its eye again. *The volcano is going to erupt. I can delay it no longer. You must escape now!*  
  
"B-but..." stammered Garet.  
  
*Hmm? Oh, I see your dilemma. Allow me to help you.*  
  
Psyenergy enveloped both of them, and they found themselves back in the Sol-turned-Luna room.  
  
"Whoa!" said a dazed Garet. He shook his head. "D-d-did that floating rock just save us?"  
  
"I believe so, but I'm not going to discuss the technicalities just now!" said Isaac urgently as the wall began to crumble. "RUN!"  
  
Both boys ran as quickly as they could towards the Sanctum entrance. They could see the doorway in front of them and dove out into the warm daylight. They lay in the grass for a few moments catching their breath, then Isaac sat up.  
  
"Come on Garet. Let's get out of here!"  
  
Garet nodded, and they both started heading down the mountainside. Garet stopped suddenly. "Uh-oh."  
  
Isaac looked up to see the entire village gathered by the town sanctum, staring and pointing at the shaking mountain.  
  
"Um, 'Uh-oh' is right." Isaac gulped.  
  
"Should we run?" Garet whispered.  
  
Isaac looked at him strangely. "Run? Really Garet! Besides, I think I've had enough running for today."  
  
Garet sighed. "Let's go then. I'm warning you, though. We'd probably be better off stuck in that Star Chamber!"  
  
Isaac stood up and shifted his sword sheath to a more comfortable position and sighed. It was hard to imagine that this would be the last time he would be in Vale for a long time. After meeting up with the village, the town healer had ushered them into the town sanctum, along with Isaac's mother and Garet's grandfather, the mayor. There they shared the entire story of what happened. While they were talking, though, the town healer received a vision from the floating rock, who Isaac and Garet discovered was called The Wise One. The Wise One told him that he would be able to protect the village from the eruption, but it could not stop Alchemy from being unleashed if the four lighthouses where ever lit by the wrong hands. Therefore, it asked if Isaac and Garet would go stop Sarutos and Menardi. Isaac felt somewhat responsible for what had happened, so he agreed. The only other advise the Wise One gave them was to seek out the Djinn in their journey to assist them. Isaac shook his head.  
  
"What in Gaia was a Djinn?" He wondered as he walked to the village gate, where he was to meet Garet. He stopped as he reached the gate and stared. Almost entire village was there! Garet was with his family, saying his good-byes. He noticed Isaac and waved him over.  
  
"Hey Isaac! Over here!"  
  
Isaac walked over to him. "What is everybody doing here?" he asked, a little confused.  
  
The mayor slapped him on the back. "You don't think that we'd send you off on a dangerous, world-saving adventure without saying goodbye, do you?!"  
  
Garet nodded. "Alright, now that you're here, Isaac, we better wrap this up. I suppose that the sooner that we get off on this trip, the sooner we'll come back, right?"  
  
"Garet!" his sister scolded him.  
  
"What?!" he looked a little surprised, wondering what he did this time.  
  
"Dora's not here yet!" she admonished him. "Imagine how she would feel if Isaac left and she didn't get a chance to see him off?"  
  
"Oh, man! I didn't even notice! I'm sorry Isaac!" Garet groaned.  
  
Isaac shrugged. "It's alright Garet. Mom and I have already spoken, and she's not coming."  
  
Garet's mom looked on understandingly. "It must be very hard for poor Dora. I still have Garet's two sibling, my husband, and my father, but all Dora has left is you."  
  
Isaac looked at the ground. "That's why I worry about her." He looked back up. "Watch over her while I'm gone, okay?"  
  
Garet's mother smiled and nodded. "Of course, Isaac."  
  
Garet's little brother, Aaron, jumped up. "Hey! That reminds me! Aunty Dora asked me to give this to you, Isaac."  
  
He started digging through his pockets.  
  
"Lemme see, where is it? Hmm. Oh, found it!"  
  
He reached up and handed Isaac a string of green beads. "What do they do?" Aaron asked curiously.  
  
Isaac took them carefully and smiled. His mother's Catch Beads. They were her greatest treasure and a family heirloom. Whoever wore them would learn the psyenergy Catch. He slipped it over his neck and hid the beads under his tunic as the new knowledge seeped in. Isaac smiled, and suddenly was surrounded by golden psyenergy. A phantom hand, similar to the one he used to move items, suddenly shot up and reached up and plucked an apple from a near-by tree and disappeared. Isaac caught the apple easily in one hand and handed it to the astonished Aaron. "They do that." he told him. He straightened. "Well, Garet, we had better be going!"  
  
Garet nodded. They turned to the crowd. "Thank you for coming to see us off! We promise to come back soon!"  
  
"All right everyone!" The mayor ordered. "Let's give them one big farewell!"  
  
"GOODBYE!!!"  
  
Isaac and Garet waved to them, and they started walking  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
There we go! I like that much better! If I have time, I might redo the first three chapters, but am not going to right now, as I'm busy working on other projects. I actually have about five more chapters of this, but will just post them one-by-one  
  
Oh, and I know that some of the quotes aren't true to script, but I've been doing this all by memory, as my cousin has borrowed my game. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Journey with a Djinn

People seem to think this is okay, and as I got at least one review, I'll update it. Oh, and I made up quite a bit with the djinn part. I have no idea if that's how djinn really work, but I thought it sounded kinda neat.  
  
*I don't own Golden Sun, nor do I claim to*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
Garet was looking around them excitedly. "Wow! This is the first time I've ever been out of Vale! Look at it all!"  
  
Isaac chuckled. "Garet, we've been only walking for fifteen minutes!!"  
  
Garet nodded. "Yeah, I know. But it's still exciting!"  
  
He grew silent, then turned to look at Isaac. "Isaac? How much of a chance do we have?"  
  
Isaac looked serious. "I really don't know, Garet. To be truthful, probably not much of one."  
  
Garet turned back towards the road. "That's what I thought."  
  
They walked in silence for a while, then Garet started. "Hey, what's that?"  
  
Isaac looked to where he was pointing. A small brown creature, about the size of his fist, was flying around in circles. It stopped when it heard Garet's shout, and flew quickly up to them.  
  
"Humans!" It squeaked happily.  
  
"Umm, yeah." Isaac stared at it curiously. It didn't look like it was going to attack them, but Isaac had never seen anything like it! It sort of looked like a plump, brown mouse, but without any arms and it's fur stuck out in spikes in two rows down it's back, towards it's forked tail. It didn't seem to have either a nose or a mouth, and was sitting back on it's tiny hind legs. Its bright blue eyes were staring curiously right back at them, as if it were studying them as well. Suddenly, to both Isaac and Garet's utter shock, it began using psyenergy to probe their minds.  
  
"Hey!" Garet yelled indignantly.  
  
The creature stopped and seemed to get even more excited. "And you're adepts too! This is great! I've been looking all over the place for someone like you!"  
  
"Why?" Isaac asked, confused. "What are you, and how come you can use psyenergy?!"  
  
It chuckled, a funny, high-pitched noise. "I'm sorry. "I am a Djinn, my name is Flint, and I've been looking for adepts to join up with so I can find my friends and family. We got separated after the mountain erupted." It drooped a little, and looked sad to Isaac.  
  
"A djinn, huh? We were told to keep an eye out for you guys. Of course you can join us, if that's what you want. Right Garet?"  
  
Garet nodded. "Sure! But I don't see how the Wise One expects such a tiny creature to help us!" He seemed to realize how that must have sounded and quickly apologized. "Sorry, no offence intended!"  
  
The Djinn seemed much more cheerful. "None taken! I'll show you what I can do in a moment."  
  
It gazed thoughtfully at the two boys. "Now, let's see here. I'm a Venus Djinn, and I take it you're a Venus adept?" It turned to Isaac. Isaac nodded. "Good, I'll join with you!" With that, Flint suddenly rose in the air and, before Isaac could even blink, slammed hard into his chest! The force of this lifted Isaac clear off his feet and slammed him hard into the ground a few feet back.  
  
"Isaac!" Garet cried out, and ran over to his friend laying on the ground. He knelt down next to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
Isaac groaned and propped himself up on his elbows. "I think so." He looked around. "Where did the Djinn go?"  
  
"Right here!" Flint suddenly popped up out of nowhere and climbed up onto Isaac's messy hair.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" Garet asked angrily.  
  
"Sorry, I should have warned you. I forgot what an impact we make when we join someone!" Flint said apologetically. It peered over Isaac's hair to Isaac's face. "You're okay, right?" Isaac nodded, almost knocking Flint off of it's perch on his head. "Good, okay, now I'll explain what has just happened to you. I've joined you, Isaac, and there are several things you must know, so listen closely. When I'm visible like this, I'm said to be on stand-by. Like this, I can use my power to summon a powerful spirit if you need it in battle. The more Djinn you have, the more powerful the spirit. Summoning is very exhausting, though, and I need to rest afterwards. The most common way we'll travel with you, though, is called being Set. When we're set, we sort of merge our bodies with yours, making you more powerful. We all have one special skill, mine happens to be a powerful blow, and while we're set, you can call us out to use that skill, which then brings us out, and we're on stand-by again! We summon something, then set again to rest. Get it? Sort of a cycle!"  
  
Garet looked very confused and shocked. "Hang on just a moment, you mean that you'll be traveling inside of us?!"  
  
Flint shook his head. "No, I will be traveling 'inside' of Isaac, not both of you! It's called 'set' and it's more of merging my powers with his."  
  
Garet shook his head. "This is getting too weird!"  
  
Isaac got to his feet, being careful of the tiny creature on his head. "I agree, but we have to get going! So Flint, if you'll just 'set', or whatever you called it..."  
  
"Of course!" Flint squeaked happily, and suddenly disappeared. Isaac could feel the power suddenly rush through him, and he shook his head.  
  
Garet looked at him curiously. "Is he inside you? What's it like?"  
  
Isaac shrugged. "It feels a little strange, but Flint was right. I feel stronger!"  
  
*Of course I'm right!* A voice giggled inside his head.  
  
Isaac stopped, then sighed. "Just great! It seems like Flint can read my thoughts, and I can read his!"  
  
Garet looked slightly amused. "So the leader of this expedition on which the entire world depends hears voices in his head?!"  
  
Isaac glared at him. "Just wait until we find a Mars Djinn!"  
  
*There are such things as Mars Djinn, right?* he thought to Flint.  
  
*Yup! Jupiter and Mercury too!*  
  
*Hmm, I wonder what we're going to do with those? We don't have any Jupiter or Mercury Adepts.*  
  
* Well, you see, it'll be pretty cool, 'cause if you combine different type of Djinn, you'll get different powers!* Flint sounded excited.  
  
*Oh, sure! You can be excited! You're not the one being messed with!* Isaac told him.  
  
"What's it saying?" Garet had been watching Isaac's silent conversation with amusement.  
  
*It?!* Flint was quite indignant. *Well, just tell 'that thing' that I'm a 'him'!*  
  
Isaac sighed. "Flint says to tell you that he's a him, not an it, and he was telling me about the different types of Djinn."  
  
Garet nodded. "Say, Isaac. Listen. Maybe you two shouldn't talk to each other when other people are around. I know what you're really talking to, but it looks pretty strange when you keep making all these facial expressions and are not making a sound!"  
Isaac looked surprised. "Really? I didn't even know I was doing that!"  
  
*You hear that Flint? Let's tone it down around people. I don't want to appear crazy!*  
  
* Aww, come on! I enjoy talking to humans! You are really fascinating creatures!*  
  
*Flint!* Isaac warned him.  
  
Garet laughed. "You see! You're frowning!"  
  
Isaac realized he was, and grinned. "All right, I'll admit that I am, but Flint's agreed to stay out of my thoughts around people."  
  
*Right Flint?*  
  
*.... Right.* Flint agreed reluctantly.  
  
Garet grinned. "Oh, I don't mind it while it's just you and me! I'm really getting a kick out of this!"  
  
*You hear that Isaac!* Flint was excited again. *He doesn't care! Let's get all of our talking in before we meet up with anyone!*  
  
Isaac groaned and glared at his traveling companion as Flint started chattering away in his mind. "Thanks a lot, Garet!"  
  
Garet laughed. "No problem! By the way, I don't really think I'll want a Djinn!"  
  
Isaac was starting to get a headache as they traveled onwards. They had met a few monsters, vermin and such, but nothing that they couldn't handle easily. They saw a road sign for a town called Vault a few miles away, and decided to head towards there. As they traveled, Flint talked about many things, but Isaac felt alarmed as all of a sudden. Flint grew silent.  
  
*Something's wrong!* the Djinn whispered.  
  
Isaac stopped. Garet turned to him. "What's wrong?" he asked him.  
  
"Something isn't right!" Isaac frowned. "It's too quiet. What happened to everything?"  
  
Garet stopped and listened as well. The birds were now silent, and the forest path suddenly seemed heavy and oppressive. Isaac drew his sword and Garet reached for his axe. The moment they drew their weapons, a large wolf came flying out of the under brush at Garet! He dodged it and swung his axe at it, causing it to go flying behind them. Then, to their shock, it got up and shook itself and growled at them, barely harmed. It seemed to have some sort of metallic fur on its body that protected it.  
"No! I should have slain it with that stroke!" Garet said in shock.  
  
"Um, Garet? Look behind us! There's more of them!" Isaac alerted his friend.  
  
Three more wolves joined the first one. One of them snapped at Isaac, but got too close, and Isaac managed to swipe it with his sword, sending it sprawling. It got up, just like the first one, snarling.  
  
"Okay, now this is going to be a challenge!" Garet commented gravely. "These seem to be some sort of super-wolf!"  
  
Isaac suddenly grinned. "Hey Flint! Let's see what you're capable of!"  
  
Garet looked at him like he was crazy. "You're going to send that tiny little creature against these uber-wolves?!"  
  
Isaac shrugged. "He did say that he could strike a blow that could cleave stone!"  
  
Garet looked confused. "He did?"  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes and nodded. "Among many other useless bits of knowledge, yes!"  
  
He turned his focus to one of the wolves. "Okay Flint! Let's go!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a strange squeaky squeal and Flint appeared in a blinding flash and smashed into the wolf Isaac had chosen with incredible force, knocking it unconscious immediately.  
  
"Wow!" Garet was impressed. "That was pretty good! But what was that noise you made?"  
  
Flint reappeared on Isaac's head. "Couldn't you tell? That was my war- cry!" He puffed up proudly. "Did you like it? I just made it up!"  
  
Suddenly a wolf lunged at Isaac, but he dodged it and hit it with his sword, of course have little affect besides sending it sprawling. "So that's what you've been working on!" he said to Flint, enlightened.  
  
He glanced over towards Garet, who was smacking a wolf around, trying to no avail to injure it. It kept jumping up every time it was knocked down and snapped at Garet. "Garet!" he yelled to him. "Face it! You're not going to hurt it with your axe! Use your psyenergy!"  
  
Garet suddenly looked thrilled. "Hey, yeah!" He turned to the snarling wolf. "Okay, tin-back! Let's see if you're fire-proof!" A large fireball formed in his gloved hand, and he threw it at the wolf. It caught fire immediately, and ran about yelping and rolled in the grass to put out the flame. It managed to get out the last flame, but the fire had severely damaged it's hard fur, and Garet managed to finish it with his axe.  
  
Isaac was doing his best against two wolves, with Flint yelling advise, but there wasn't a whole lot he could do with just his sword. He managed to swat one away, but didn't see the other one lunging towards him, and was knocked to the ground. The wolf turned around to finish Isaac off, but a fireball suddenly caught it squarely in the side, the force slamming it into the other wolf, setting them both on fire. They yelped and tried to put the fire out.  
  
Garet yelled out, "Isaac! The fire weakens them! You can hit them with your sword now!"  
  
Isaac dug his fingers into the cool earth and smiled. He didn't have to use his sword. Concentrating, he felt his psyenergy seep into the ground, and the earth suddenly began shift and rumble, and suddenly formed into a rolling wave of earth that plunged over the wolves and dragged them with it for a few yards, effectively putting out the fire and partially burying their battered bodies.  
  
Garet slapped Isaac on the back and helped him to his feet. "Hey, that was great! What was that?!"  
  
Flint jumped back up onto Isaac's shoulder and climbed to his customary place in Isaac's hair. "That was called 'Quake'." He informed them.  
  
"Quake, huh?" Isaac looked thoughtful.  
  
Flint nodded. "It's one of the weaker of the Venus Adepts attacks."  
  
Garet looked surprised. "That was a weak attack?" he whistled. "Man, Kraden was right! You do get some powerful attacks!"  
  
Isaac shrugged. "I'm just glad to get an offensive skill for once."  
  
A howl pierced to forest, catching their attention.  
  
"Uh-oh! I think that this was just the scouting party!" Garet said nervously.  
  
Isaac nodded. "We better get going!"  
  
"Do you want me to set again?" Flint asked from the top of Isaac's head.  
  
"No!" Isaac said a little too forcefully. He toned down a little. "I need a break, so why don't you stay on, what was it called, stand-by?"  
  
Flint nodded cheerfully. "Okay!"  
  
They walked for a little while, Flint still chatting to noone in particular from atop of Isaac's head.  
  
Garet groaned. "Was he like this the entire time?" He asked Isaac. Isaac just rolled his eyes and nodded. "Man, no wonder you were looking so annoyed!"  
  
Suddenly there was a loud growl.  
  
"Wolf attack!" Flint yelped.  
  
Garet grinned sheepishly. "Nope! That was my stomach. Sorry, but I'm hungry!"  
  
Isaac looked around. The birds were singing merrily, and it seemed pretty safe. "I suppose we could stop and eat."  
  
"Finally!" Garet sat down on a rock and began digging through his pack. "Lemme see what they packed for food here. Jerky, couple loaves of bread, some fruit, ooh, cookies! And, umm, some kinda turnip thing, package of berries..."  
  
Isaac shook his head as Garet continued listing off foods. "Gaia! You're family sure covered the food department!"  
  
Garet grinned. "Yup! Now what would you like."  
  
Isaac thought. "The bread will probably go moldy first, so let's finish that off before the other stuff."  
  
Garet nodded and brought out a loaf of bread, which he broke in half. "Here you go."  
  
Isaac took his half and started eating. He looked upwards towards the creature nestled in his hair. "How 'bout you, Flint? Are you hungry?"  
  
Flint shook his head. "Nope, Djinn don't eat!"  
  
Garet looked surprised. "Well, how do you keep up all that power in your little body?"  
  
Flint watched him eat, looking bored. "We Djinn use our human's strength to keep up our strength. That's why many Djinn are picky about the human they choose. The condition of the human affects the condition of the Djinn. If Isaac here grew weak, say from a wound or something, I would grow weak. If he was starving, I would be starving too. If he gets sick, I get sick."  
  
Garet thought about this for a moment. "So, you're saying that Djinn are basically like parasites, feeding off of their human's strength? 'Cause that could be a big problem if a whole bunch of Djinn joined us..."  
  
Flint was offended by this. "Parasites!" he squeaked angrily. "I think not! I'd never sap the strength of my human!"  
  
Isaac raised an eyebrow. "My human?"  
  
Garet looked somewhat confused. "But you just said you fed off the strength of your human!"  
  
Flint shook his head. "No, I said we use our human's strength! There's a big difference!"  
  
Isaac cleared his throat. "Your human? Come on guys, you're talking about me as if I was a possession!"  
  
Flint ignored him. "Think of it this way, fire-boy. Think of a lit torch. If somebody touches an unlit torch to it, it will light it up, won't it? Now the unlit torch didn't take any of the fire away from the lit torch, it just used it to make it's own! That's the same with us. We don't take any of our human's strength, we just use it to recharge our own."  
  
Garet chewed his bread thoughtfully. "I suppose that makes some sort of sense."  
  
Isaac sighed, exasperated. "Never mind, then...!"  
  
Another growl interrupted him and Flint frowned at Garet. "Really Garet, I know you humans have a healthy appetite, but you can't possibly be still hungry!"  
  
Garet looked nervous. "That wasn't me this time!"  
  
Isaac was about to say something, when suddenly he instinctively threw himself off of the rock he was sitting on, sending Flint tumbling to the ground.  
  
"Isaac!" Flint started, "What on earth..." he trailed of as the wolf turned around quickly, having missed it's target the first time. It howled in frustration, and the rest of the pack appeared.  
  
Garet helped Isaac up, and they stood back to back with their weapon's drawn, surrounded by at least eight of the metal-furred wolves.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Garet asked Isaac. "There are too many of them! They'll overwhelm us!"  
  
Isaac thought quickly. "Flint!"  
  
The small djinn immediately appeared on his shoulder. "Yes?"  
  
"You're in stand-by mode, right."  
  
Flint sighed. "I thought we had been through this. Yes I am."  
Isaac continued to watch the wolves prowling around them. "You said that you can summon a spirit in stand-by mode. How powerful is it?"  
  
Flint grew thoughtful. "I'm the only djinn here, so I can only summon the djinn's Venus spirit." He sighed. "If I had any of my siblings here, we could summon Rameses or Cybele or something, but..."  
  
"Never mind!" Isaac hurried him. He could see some of the wolves were preparing to attack. "Summon Venus!"  
  
Flint suddenly jumped up into the air and, with his squeaky warcry, flew in a small circle that began to glow golden. Suddenly the circle burst, and out flew several large, golden-colored spirits shaped like large, transparent Venus Djinn. They raced across the field and singled out every single one of the wolves and plowed into them, knocking every one of them unconscious.  
  
Isaac lowered his sword in amazement. "Wow! I had no idea it would be that effective!" he commented.  
  
"That was rather easy!" agreed Garet. He looked around concerned. "Where's Flint?"  
  
Isaac put away his sword. "He's joined up with me again. I can feel him resting. He's exhausted."  
  
Garet hoisted up his bag. "Using your strength to regenerate his own!" He said, rather proud of his new knowledge.  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes. "Because I'm his human."  
  
Garet looked thoughtful. "Maybe I wouldn't mind having a Djinn after all. They seem pretty useful!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Well, there we go! Chapter five done! Chapter six, seven, and eight still sitting in my computer, waiting!  
  
Please R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Ivan

(Gasps in shock) People actually liked it! Wow! Well, here's another chapter!  
  
*I don't own Golden Sun, nor do I claim to*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Isaac and Garet had almost made it all the way to the town of Vault before Flint woke up. *Wow that was a great nap!*  
  
The voice that suddenly popped into his mind startled Isaac.  
  
"What's the matter?" Garet noticed Isaac's surprise.  
  
Isaac sighed. "Flint's awake."  
  
Garet chuckled. "Lucky you!"  
  
*What happened? Did we win?*  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes. *Isn't it obvious? We're still here, so of course we won, thanks to your Venus Summoning! You've been sleeping for quite a while now. We're almost to Vault*.  
  
"Hey, there's Vault!" Garet yelled out, almost as if by cue. "Finally! I'm getting sick of walking!"  
  
Isaac tuned out the voice chatting in his head. "And I'm getting tired of the talking!"  
  
*Flint, quit it! We're about to enter a town now!* Isaac thought thankfully.  
  
*Aww, man!* The djinn sounded disappointed, but quieted down as requested.  
  
Garet and Isaac had to wait to enter the city, as several large wagons were rambling quickly out and were blocking the gate. They could overhear the apparent leader speaking.  
  
"We have to get out of here! It's no longer safe, with these falling rocks!"  
  
Another man spoke up. "Sir, I'm worried about leaving Ivan there."  
  
"Me, too. But it was his fault that the Shaman's Rod was stolen. He has to accept responsibility and find it!"  
  
A new voice chimed in. "Master Hammet, sir! I've just received word that the bridge south of here has been destroyed!"  
  
"What?!" The one called Master Hammet was very upset. "Without that bridge, we can't reach Kalay!" There was silence for a moment, then Hammet spoke up again. "We'll head north, to Lunpa, then."  
  
"Lunpa!? That's a town of thieves! You can't be serious!"  
  
"It'll be safer then here! We're going to Lunpa!"  
  
The decision made final, the caravan started heading north. Isaac and Garet watched it go.  
  
*What was that all about?*  
  
"Flint..." Isaac growled warningly out loud. Garet laughed.  
  
They walked into the small town. The inn was right in front of them, but Isaac noticed a huge hole in the roof. A man stood grumbling in front of it.  
  
"Wow!" commented Garet. "That's a big hole!"  
  
The man turned around irritably. "Why thank you Mister Obvious!"  
  
"Hey!" Garet frowned. "No need to get snappy!"  
  
The man glared at them. "Really? First that volcano erupts and a rock blows this hole in the roof, then the entire town gets robbed, and now the Missus is throwing a fit and has been badgering me non-stop about fixing it, and every fool that walks by has to lend some dumb comment about the size of the hole!"  
  
*Want me to bite him?*  
  
Isaac tried to keep his face expressionless as he spoke to Flint. *You don't even have a mouth! I don't think you could bite anything!*  
  
Flint was indignant. *I do too have a mouth!*  
  
Isaac let the tiniest of grins creep up. *Obviously! It won't stop yapping! Now be quiet!*  
  
Flint settled for grumbling quietly, which Isaac easily ignored. He turned to Garet who was starting to argue with the man. "Come on, Garet. Let's go rent a room, then we'll look over the town."  
  
He dragged Garet into the inn. There was a man behind the counter. He looked pleased to see them.  
  
"Hello! We don't get too many customers lately, what with the robbery and the eruption. What can I get you?"  
  
"Two beds, please."  
  
As Isaac paid the man, he inquired about the robberies. The man looked a little uncomfortable.  
  
"When the volcano erupted, the whole town fell into a panic. While everyone was seeking shelter, somebody robbed the entire town, including the visitors here! The visitors have left already..."  
  
"Yeah, we saw them." Garet interrupted.  
  
The innkeeper continued as if he didn't hear. "But they left behind one of the servants to find the stolen item, a young boy. I believe that he's staying at the mayor's house right now."  
  
Isaac thanked the man. They went upstairs to check on the room they would be staying in. The entire upstairs was one giant room with beds lining the walls. Two shady-looking characters sat in the corner, whispering to each other. The moment they saw Garet and Isaac, they immediately hushed up and watched the two boys carefully.  
  
*Those two are definitely no-good!*  
  
Isaac agreed with Flint silently. He signaled to Garet, who nodded, and they left the room.  
  
Garet narrowed his eyes. "Those two are up to something!"  
  
Isaac nodded. "I agree." He looked at his friend. "Let's go see this Ivan person. Maybe we can help him."  
  
Garet nodded. "He's staying in the Mayor's house, and my grandfather always says that visitors should introduce themselves to the mayor, so at least we go introduce ourselves anyway!"  
  
They got directions, then walked up the hill towards the mayor's large house. Isaac knocked on the door, and they were received warmly in. The mayor was a friendly man.  
  
"Visitors! We don't get many of those lately!"  
  
"Hello, sir! I'm Isaac and this is my friend Garet. We were traveling and stopped in town to rest. We thought we should at least introduce ourselves to the mayor." Isaac frowned. "Especially in such troubled times, from what I've heard."  
  
The mayor nodded sadly. "Troubled times indeed! First the volcano, and now the thefts! Why, even my prized family heirloom, a beautiful urn, was stolen!"  
  
He gestured to the corner towards a young boy, probably only a few years younger then Isaac, who was staring out the window forlornly. "Poor Ivan there had his master's prized staff stolen from right under his nose, and now has to stay here until he finds it."  
  
Isaac watched the boy thoughtfully. "Perhaps we could help him."  
  
The mayor looked at him thankfully. "Any help you could give Ivan would be greatly appreciated. He's become very dear in our family!" He leaned closer to Isaac and Garet and whispered. "I must warn you, though. He has some sort of strange power."  
  
This surprised Isaac. "Strange powers?"  
  
The mayor nodded. "I'll let you find out for yourself. Don't be alarmed, though. Ivan would never hurt anyone!"  
  
Isaac nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you. Come on Garet. Let's go meet Ivan."  
  
They walked up the younger boy. He turned to look at them, and Isaac was surprised to see that he had quiet purple eyes, full of thought and wistfulness.  
  
"Hello!" Isaac started, when the boy was suddenly covered in purple psyenergy and started probing their minds.  
  
"Hey!" Garet started a little angrily. "Not you too! First a hyperactive Venus rat tries it, and now this" he muttered under his breath.  
  
The boy opened his eyes in surprise. "You guys have powers too!"  
  
Garet and Isaac glanced at each other. Could this boy be using psyenergy?  
  
"It's called psyenergy? I didn't know that!"  
  
Isaac realized the boy was still reading their minds.  
  
"And you're names are Garet and Isaac? I'm pleased to meet you! My name is Ivan."  
  
Garet was officially weirded out and backed away. Ivan noticed this and looked miserable again.  
  
"My powers scare you, don't they?" He turned to Isaac. "Are they really that scary?"  
  
Isaac scratched the back of his head. "I really don't know what to think of your powers, Ivan. They're definitely psyenergy, but they quite different then ours."  
  
Ivan smiled suddenly as he thought of something. "I wonder..."  
  
Isaac was surprised when Ivan grabbed his hand and started mind-reading Garet, but was even more surprised when he found he could understand Garet's thoughts as well.  
  
*Hey Ivan! Quit reading my mind!* He could almost hear Garet shouting. Ivan stopped and looked at Isaac expectantly.  
  
"Garet, I just read you're thoughts!" Isaac said in surprise.  
  
Garet stopped trying to avoid Ivan and looked at Isaac in surprise. "What!?"  
  
Ivan nodded. "I realized that if I shared my psyenergy with Isaac, he would be able to share in my power!"  
  
Garet suddenly looked indignant. "Hey! How come Isaac got to read my mind, and I didn't get to read his?"  
  
Ivan laughed, a soft, pleasant sound. He looked a lot happier all of a sudden. "Of course! It's not fair for him to read yours and you not read his!" He took ahold of Garet's giant gloved hand and turned towards Isaac. Purple psyenergy enveloped them both, and Isaac could feel them reaching his thoughts.  
  
"Hey, I just read your thoughts, Isaac!" Garet was excited about this.  
  
Isaac suddenly looked thoughtful. "Say, can we use this power to catch the thieves?"  
  
Ivan looked surprised. "You guys are going to help me?"  
  
Garet nodded. "Of course!" He frowned. "But won't people notice when we go around mind-reading people?"  
  
Ivan looked confused. "What do you mean?" Suddenly he realized what Garet was getting at. "Oh, you don't know? Normal people can't see us using...psyenergy. In fact, you were the first ones I've ever met that could see me using it!"  
  
Isaac was surprised to hear this. "Really? We've only grown up around people gifted with psyenergy, so we've never used it around non-adepts. That's a useful bit of information." He nodded. "Let's go catch us some thieves then!"  
  
Garet nodded. "And I have a good idea where to start! Those two men in the inn!"  
  
As they walked out the door and headed through town towards the inn, Ivan turned to Isaac. "Isaac, can I ask you a question?"  
  
Isaac turned towards his newest companion. He was looking a little uncomfortable. "Of course, Ivan!"  
  
"Well," Ivan started hesitantly, "I was going to ask you...when I read your mind, it seemed, um, different."  
  
Isaac raised an eyebrow. "Different?"  
  
"Well, yeah! It was almost like....like there was someone else in your head. I've never seen anything like it!"  
  
Garet suddenly choked. "That must of been Flint!"  
  
Ivan looked confused. "Flint?"  
  
Garet grinned evilly. "Yup! Isaac's got a crazy demonic earth rat living in his head!"  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!" Flint suddenly popped out onto Isaac's shoulder. He was furious. "It was bad enough that you called me a hyperactive Venus rat earlier, but this mmmfft!"  
  
Isaac quickly grabbed the small creature and shoved it into his pack as people turned at stared at the outburst.  
  
"Hehehe." He said nervously. "Um, Garet here gets really cranky when he's hungry! Just ignore him!" People looked at them funny, then turned and slowly started mulling around again.  
  
Isaac hurried behind a near-by building, still carrying a squirming pack, quickly followed by Garet and a very confused Ivan. Seeing that nobody else was around, he let Flint out.  
  
Ivan looked at it shocked, but Isaac didn't notice. "Flint! What in Venus's name were you doing!? Anybody could have seen you!"  
  
The small creature looked very upset. "Didn't you hear what that stupid Mars Adept called me!" he sputtered.  
  
Ivan looked at the small creature curiously. "What is that thing?"  
  
Flint turned his wrath to Ivan. "I'm not a 'thing', I'm a 'djinn', you ill- mannered pipsqueak!"  
  
Isaac sighed at the tiny creature. "Flint, I don't think that you're in a position to call anybody a pipsqueak." He turned to Garet. "You had better apologize to him, Garet. I don't think that he's going to settle down otherwise."  
  
Garet rolled his eyes and sullenly apologized. Flint calmed down a little, and Isaac had him set again, and they started walking towards the inn again, while Isaac summarized djinn for Ivan, who found the topic fascinating.  
  
"So, while he's merged with you, your powers increase?"  
  
Isaac nodded. "I feel a little stronger and more powerful when he's set, yes. When he's out, I can feel the added boost disappear."  
  
Ivan thought this over. "And with his special attack, and the ability to summon, those make djinn very handy to have around!"  
  
*I"ve changed my mind about that little guy. He's pretty bright!* Flint commented to Isaac. Isaac merely nodded.  
  
"I'm hoping to find one for myself!" Garet put in.  
  
Ivan looked thoughtful. "I wonder if I could....Oh well. Hey! We're here!" They arrived at the inn, and started heading upstairs.  
  
"Okay, Ivan." Isaac took charge again. "What do we need to do?"  
  
"I just need to be standing right next to them, and I should be able to mind-read them to find out if they stole the staff or not."  
  
Garet nodded. "Doesn't sound too hard!"  
  
But when they walked into the room, the two men jumped up and looked a little nervous. "Hey!" one of them whispered to the other. "They got that weird kid with them!" Obviously, they didn't want Ivan anywhere near them, and every time he walked in their direction, they'd scoot away.  
  
Slightly frustrated, he walked back to Garet and Isaac, who were standing by the stairs. "They won't let me anywhere close to them! I can mind-read them if they keep running!"  
  
Isaac nodded. "Well, it's pretty obvious that they're trying to hide something! I think this calls for a little teamwork. Garet, guard the doorway here. Ivan, you and I are going to go corner one of those men!"  
  
Everyone nodded, and Garet planted himself firmly in the doorway. Much bigger then either of the two men, it was obvious that they weren't going out that way while he stood there. Isaac strolled non-chalantly into the room, followed closely by Ivan.  
  
"Hey!" one the men yelped. "Now they're coming for us one-on-one! Run!"  
  
The two men dashed to the other side of the room, and kept trying to dodge them, but Isaac and Ivan managed to force one of them to back into a corner.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing? What do ya want?"  
  
Isaac shrugged. He could see Ivan begin to glow purple with his psyenergy, and tried to keep the man's attention on himself.  
  
"I thought that just maybe you two gentlemen would know some information about the string of robberies lately!"  
  
The man shook his head brusquely. "I don't know nothing! Quite buggin' me, or I'll call the innkeeper up here!"  
  
With that, he shoved his way roughly past Isaac and joined his companion. Ivan motioned for Isaac to leave, and they walked back to Garet.  
  
Once out of earshot, Isaac turned to Ivan. "Was that enough time?"  
  
Ivan nodded and grinned happily. "They did it all right! They're keeping the loot someplace in this inn, but I didn't get the chance to find the exact location."  
  
Isaac patted him on the shoulder. "That's far more information then Garet and I would have found on our own! Come on, we're going to go find it!" He started heading down the steps, determined.  
  
Garet grinned at Ivan. "One thing you'll find out about Isaac is that when he says he's going to do something, he does it! You can depend on it!"  
  
They decided to start downstairs. Isaac and Ivan looked over the dining hall, while Garet volunteered himself to search the kitchen. Isaac quickly dragged him out before he racked up a bigger lunch bill then they could afford to pay. Garet shook his head. "I don't think they hid it in there anyway."  
  
Ivan had an idea. "Hey, the repair-man was supposed to be fixing the roof today. Maybe he saw something that could help us!"  
  
Garet looked a little alarmed. "Do we have to? He's pretty cranky."  
  
Isaac couldn't help smiling. "I know how he feels. I've had to fix my roof plenty of times, because somebody kept sticking their foot through it!"  
  
Garet's face turned red. "Shut up Isaac!"  
  
They walked outside to see the repair-man, but the ladder next to the roof was unattended. They walked around the inn to see of they could spot him, but to no avail.  
  
"Hmm, must've taken a break!" Garet observed.  
  
"The hole's still there, so he can't be done!" Ivan looked at the hole curiously. "That must be where the attic is! I didn't see a trap-door for it inside the inn, so they must not use it."  
  
Ivan's comment got Isaac thinking. "I wonder..." He walked up to the ladder and made sure it was steady, then started climbing it. Peering into the hole, he could see a dark, dusty room. "You're right, Ivan! There is an attic up here. Let's check it out!"  
  
He scrambled into the hole, and Ivan and Garet soon followed. Once their eyes adjusted to the dark, they could see a large hole in the floor. On the other side was a doorway, blocked by a large box.  
  
Garet grinned. "What do you want to bet the thieves hid the stuff on the other side of that door?!"  
  
Ivan looked at the box blocking it. "There are scuff marks in the dirt, like it's been moved lately!" He frowned. "But how are we going to get that box out of the way?"  
  
Isaac grinned at him. "Now it's our turn to use psyenergy!" Suddenly surrounded by golden psyenergy, he cast Move, and the giant, ghostly hand appeared again. Directing it, he used it to push the box out of the way.  
  
"Hey, that was pretty neat!" Ivan commented.  
  
"Careful of the hole!" Isaac cautioned them as he jumped over.  
  
They walked into the next room, and immediately saw two things. The room was full of boxes, and there was a man tied up in the corner. Isaac quickly knelt down next to him and cut him free.  
  
The man quickly stood up, and they recognized him as the repairman. "Man, thanks!" he gasped. "I was fixing the roof, when I saw this room here. I came in to investigate, and Wham! Something smacked me in the back of the head! When I woke up, I was tied up here!"  
  
Garet looked around. "This has to be the thieves hideout! Look at all the boxes! Full of stolen items I bet."  
  
"Looks like we've been found out, boys!" Everyone turned quickly around at the sound of the voice. The two men from the inn and another man, obviously their leader, were watching them from the doorway with obvious disgust on their faces. "Man, one more day, and we'd 've been outta here!"  
  
Garet looked mad. "You low-life thieves! You're not going to get away with stealing!"  
  
The leader shrugged, looking slightly amused. "Hey, they're the ones who left their doors wide open! They were just begging to be robbed!"  
  
Ivan looked upset. "It was during a natural disaster! The volcano was erupting and people were fleeing for their lives, and you rob them blind! Have you no sense of honor!" He shook his head. "I promised Master Hammet that I'd get his rod back, and I will!"  
  
The leader laughed. "You, pipsqueak? What's ya going to do? Hit us with your little walking stick you're carrying? Besides, I don't think that your 'Master Hammet' will need the staff anytime soon. Didn't you hear? He's headed towards Lunpa!"  
  
The repairman behind them gave a start. "Lunpa! A man of Hammet status shouldn't go anywhere near Lunpa! It's a town of thieves! It wasn't so bad in the days of Lunpa the noble thief, or his son, Dodpa, but the lastest ruler, Dodonpa, is as bad as they get! Hammet's in real trouble if he headed there!"  
  
Isaac glanced at Ivan's horror-stricken face before answering. "We'll deal with that later! Right now, surrender Ivan's staff and the town's treasures, and we'll let you off easy!"  
  
The leader laughed, and soon his two companions joined him. "Three children are threatening us?"  
  
"Don't underestimate our abilities!" Ivan suddenly sounded very dangerous.  
  
Garet looked at the small boy in surprise, then suddenly grinned. "Yeah, we may turn out too hot for you to handle!" He chuckled at the pun.  
  
The leader snarled. "We'll see about that! You're not going anywhere!"  
  
With that, he drew his sword and lunged at Isaac. Isaac easily dodged it and countered, which the bandit blocked.  
  
All of a sudden, Ivan began using psyenergy. His green cloak swirled around him and his short blonde hair began to ruffle in an invisible breeze. Although there were no windows in the room, it began to get very windy. "Take this!" Ivan shouted, and the bandit leader suddenly found himself blown backwards and slammed into the wall.  
  
Isaac turned to Ivan reproachfully. "I could have handled him!" Ivan just shrugged.  
  
Garet swung his axe. "Let's take these bad boys out!"  
  
The two bandits helped their leader up, then they charged. They were a lot tougher then they looked, but they had obviously underestimated their opponents. Garet was doing just fine with his large axe, his size and strength working in his favor. Isaac was doing all right as well, using his sword skillfully to block blows and return them. Ivan, however, was only armed with his walking stick, never planning on battling in his master's employ, and, although he did alright at first using his whirlwind, the battered and bruised bandit he had been blowing around finally managed to work his way into swinging range.  
  
"Now I've got you, twerp!"  
  
Ivan tried to block the sword with his wooden staff, but the sharp edge sliced right through it and Ivan yelped and backed away, holding his bleeding shoulder. That yelp caught Isaac attention, and he looked over to see the bandit raising his sword over his head, ready to finish Ivan off. Isaac quickly ducked a blow from the leader he was fighting, and stood quickly up, catching the robber with his shoulder and sending him sprawling into the one Garet was fighting. He turned quickly back towards Ivan.  
  
"Flint!" he yelled. There was a squeaky war-cry, and the bandit never finished his death-swing. Instead, a small brown blur send him flying into the nearest wall. "Okay, Let's finish this!" Isaac growled as Flint reappeared on his head. "I summon Venus!" With that, the small Venus djinn rose up and started flying in a golden circle that soon burst, sending large, transparent Venus Djinn crashing into the three bandits, effectively ending the battle.  
  
While Garet stood guard over the three semi-conscious men, Isaac turned to Ivan, who was sitting on the floor against one of the crates, clutching his wound.  
  
"Let me see that shoulder!" he ordered.  
  
Ivan complied, and winced slightly as Isaac prodded it slightly. It was pretty deep. He let the golden psyenergy of Cure well up around him, then sent it over towards Ivan, who watched open-mouthed as his shoulder healed completely.  
  
"Wow!" was all he said.  
  
Isaac grinned, then stood up and turned towards the moaning three on the floor. "You guys had to take the hard way, huh?"  
  
Garet nodded. "Yeah, didn't you ever hear that the good guys always win!"  
  
"Umm, actually, I thought we were goners!" the repairman behind them offered.  
  
Isaac swore to himself, he forgot about him! How was he going to explain some of the methods they had used? If the mysterious gusts didn't tip him off, the djinn would. "Are you okay?" he asked him.  
  
The repairman scratched his head. "I dunno. I think that they must've hit me head harder then I thought! I was seeing some weird things there for a moment!" He shook his head. "Ah, well. I better go get the mayor!" He left, stepping carefully over the thieves.  
  
Ivan stood up, still rubbing his shoulder, although Isaac knew that it no longer bothered him, thanks to his Cure. "Well, that was rather interesting!"  
  
One of the thieves twitched, and Garet kicked him. "Now that that's finished, what do we do next?"  
  
Ivan shook his head. "I already know what I must do! I must find the Shaman's rod and try to rescue Master Hammet!"  
  
Isaac nodded. "That sounds like a plan, but are you going to try and take Lunpa by yourself? A town of thieves sounds pretty tough!"  
  
Ivan shrugged. "I can't stay here and do nothing!" Isaac patted him on the shoulder. "Well, I wish that we could help you somehow."  
  
Garet interrupted Isaac. "But we have to go after Felix and rescue Jenna, remember!"  
  
Isaac nodded, a little irritated. "Yes, of course I remember, Garet! I haven't forgotten the quest given to us!"  
  
Ivan was watching them curiously, then suddenly glowed with psyenergy, mind- reading Isaac.  
  
"Hey, there he goes again!" Garet said, annoyed. He didn't really care for this mind-reading business. "Should I stop him?"  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, I have no secrets to hide." He grinned suddenly with a flash of brief humor in his blue eyes. "He's not going to find anything interesting up there anyway."  
  
Ivan opened his light-purple eyes. He looked surprised and disturbed. "So that's what happened! I never realized that the volcanic eruption had so much behind it!"  
  
Isaac raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so that's what you were after! Next time, just ask!"  
  
Ivan looked sheepish, then said sadly. "If there ever is a next time!"  
  
Garet slapped him on the back, almost knocking him over. "Don't worry, buddy! Once me and Isaac are done rescuing the world, we'll come see you at your Master Hammet's place!"  
  
Suddenly voices were heard approaching, and the Mayor and several guards were shown in by the repairman. "See!" he was telling them. "Here they are! And a whole roomful of their stolen goods!"  
  
"I see! We'll just have to teach these guys a few manners, while they're in jail!" The mayor looked angrily down at the three thieves, who had come to, and were now being tied up by the guards.  
  
"Hey, let me help you with that!" Garet grinned nastily and walked over. After the three thieves were secured, albeit rather roughly, the guards began to walk them out.  
  
The leader stopped and glared at Isaac, his eyes filled with hate. "Isaac, that's your name? Believe me, I won't forget it! This isn't the last time you hear from us! You're going to pay for this! Dearly!"  
  
Isaac just watched him coolly, and a guard 'accidently' kicked the bandit. "Oops!" the guard grinned, then shoved him forward. "Let's go!"  
  
The three bandits were escorted out, and the mayor shook his head. "Disgraceful! Stealing in the middle of a disaster!" He turned towards the room. "Well, let's see what they all got."  
  
The repairman cracked open the nearest crate. "Hey, here's your urn, Mayor!"  
  
The mayor took the urn thankfully. "Good, the wife will be pleased to see this again! A little polish, and it will be as good as new!"  
  
The repairman gave out an angry yell and held up a golden statue of a goddess. "Hey! The statue from our sanctum! Do those scoundrels hold nothing sacred!" He dug around some more, and pulled out a staff that seemed to have a half-a-circle on the end. He handed it to Ivan. "Here, I believe this is yours!"  
  
Ivan took it thankfully. "The Shaman's Rod! Now I can go rescue Master Hammet!" He turned to Garet and Isaac. "Thank you! I really could have never gotten it without your guys' help! I hope someday I can repay you! Like Garet suggested, come down to Kalay after your quest, and I'll see you get the biggest feast you ever had in your life!"  
  
Garet's eyes lit up. "Hey, I like that idea!"  
  
Isaac laughed, then the mayor tapped on his shoulder. "Isaac? That was your name? I believe we all owe you something! Stop by my house before you leave. I have something I want to give you!"  
  
Isaac nodded.  
  
Later, after seeing Ivan off, Isaac and Garet made use of the two beds they had rented and had a well-deserved sleep. They then left town, headed east, after seeing the mayor, who had given them a golden, tear- shaped vial full of golden liquid that he called 'Water of Life'. The two boys journeyed for the rest off the day, which seemed longer to Isaac after Flint woke up, and spent the night in a small cavern. The next morning, they headed out and walked until they reached the foot of some mountains.  
  
Garet looked up at them. "Wow! And I thought Mt. Aleph was big!"  
  
Isaac answered him distractedly. "That's because Mt. Aleph was a single mountain, while this is an entire mountain range. Mt Aleph is actually taller. Now, then. The mayor told us that there should be a tunnel that leads to the other side, The Goma Cave. The entrance should be around here someplace."  
  
Garet nodded, still keeping an eye on the mountains.  
  
After a little searching, they found a pathway leading up, but it didn't look like it had been used anytime soon. A few rocks lay in the way, but thanks to Move, they had no problem. That is, until they reached the actual entrance to the cave. A large rock was planted right in front of it, but had been encased firmly with vines. Isaac cast Move, and did his best, pushing the rock with the phantom hand to no avail. The vines held it tight. Finally he let the hand disappear, sweating a little.  
  
"It's no use!" he gasped to Garet. "I can't budge it!"  
  
Garet's eyes held a joyful light. "My turn!"  
  
Fire began flickering around Garet's fingertips, and he yelled out "Flare!" A burst of red psyenergy surrounded him, and flames rushed out and enveloped the stone. The fire died away to reveal....the rock still covered with vines. Slightly singed vines, but the vines nevertheless. Garet looked dumbstruck.  
  
"It appears that these vines are somehow fire-proof!" Isaac observed.  
  
Garet grumbled. "Well, how are we supposed to get in then?"  
  
Suddenly a very familiar voice chimed in. "Perhaps I can help?"  
  
Isaac and Garet whirled around. "Ivan?!"  
  
Ivan strolled up and studied the stone for a moment. "Hmm." he said thoughtfully. "Perhaps this will work." He cast Whirlwind, and two tiny twin tornadoes came spinning off his hands and shot towards the stone, where they circled it. The vines were caught up in the small, powerful twisters and blown clear off. Ivan let the purple psyenergy surrounding him disappear, and he turned to his friends.  
  
"There!" he grinned.  
  
"Great job!" Isaac congratulated him. "But, Ivan? What are you doing here? What about Lunpa?"  
  
Ivan looked down at his feet. "I couldn't do anything. They wouldn't even let me into Lunpa!" he looked up quickly. "Not that I'm asking for your help, or anything. You see, your quest has been in my mind ever since I left, and I figured that if I can't save Master Hammet right now, that, well, I might, that is, could I..." he trailed off and looked at Isaac hopefully.  
  
Isaac laughed. "Of course you can come with us, Ivan!"  
  
Garet slapped him on the back again. "Welcome to the group, buddy! We could use any help we can get!"  
  
Isaac cast Move on the rock, and this time it fell easily off the ledge, leaving the mouth of the cave wide open. "Let's go then!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Yes, I realize the dialog is off quite a bit, but remember, I was doing this all by memory, and am too lazy to fix it. Besides, I kinda like this better. Anyway, please R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7: The town of Bilbin

*I don't own Golden Sun, nor do I claim to* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
Walking into the cave, the first thing Isaac noticed that it was dark and damp, and there was the sound of running water. After Garet lit a torch, they noticed a small creek running down the center of the tunnel. Garet looked at it distastefully, then pointed out some stepping stones that they could use to cross. They crossed the stream and headed through a doorway on the other side. It was pretty peaceful walking, Flint was actually quiet, and Isaac enjoyed the peace for a while. Garet was getting pretty bored.  
  
"I'm hungry!" he complained.  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry! Just wait a little longer!"  
  
Garet grumbled under his breath, then spied some mushrooms in a corner. "Hey, I wonder if those are edible!" He wandered over towards them.  
  
"Better leave them alone!" Ivan warned him. "They could be poisonous!"  
  
Isaac frowned. "He's right. Better leave them alone. There's something funny about those mushrooms!"  
  
Garet snorted, and kicked a small pebble at the fungus before he turned to leave. He stopped as the mushrooms turned around, revealing faces, and glared at him with small beady eyes.  
  
"What in Mars?!"  
  
The mushrooms suddenly jumped up and started charging him.  
  
"Ahh! Possessed mushrooms!"  
  
Garet panicked and spewed one wicked fireball that suddenly split into hundreds of embers and bombarded the advancing mushrooms, frying them immediately.  
  
"Hey, pretty cool!" Garet admired his new psyenergy attack, Fire.  
  
Ivan inspected the burnt mushrooms. They were definitely dead. "Hey Garet," he teased. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to have food fights?"  
  
Garet glared. "Haha, very funny."  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes. "Okay, come on you two. We have to get..."  
  
*Hey!* Flint suddenly interrupted him in his mind. *There's a djinn up ahead!*  
  
Isaac frowned. *How do you know that?*  
  
Flint explained. *We can sense one another, and there is definitely a djinn up there!*  
  
"Um, Isaac?" Ivan ventured.  
  
Isaac looked up, startled. "Oh, sorry. It was just Flint, saying that he can sense a djinn somewhere close-by!"  
  
This caught Garet's attention. "Let's go check it out!" he said excitedly.  
  
They walked through the cave some more, this time Garet was in front, eager to meet this new djinn. Suddenly a man's voice echoed through the cave, cursing. Rounding the bend, the three adepts could see a man standing in the middle of the room, glaring up at a small creature that was sitting out of reach up on a ledge. It was much more slender then Flint's plump body, and was covered in red fur with a yellow stomach. It had two small, triangular ears, and it's red fur flowed down in two spikes from it's head, and it had a red plume of a tail.  
  
"That must be a Mars djinn!" Garet said excitedly.  
  
*Yup!* Flint sounded excited at seeing one of his friends again.  
  
The man cursing at it turned to them. "You mean that creature? Huh, good luck catching it! I tried, and it knocked me over and jumped up there!"  
  
Ivan studied the ledge thoughtfully. "How are we going to get up there?"  
  
Isaac noticed it trailed around the room and into a different cavern. "Let's try and find a way." He lead the way out of the room. Garet gave one last wistful look at the djinn and followed.  
  
They discovered that by crossing the stream a little ways ahead and climbing up a slope, they could reach the ledge by leaping over a small gap. They walked along the ledge until they could see the djinn.  
  
"Hey there fella!" Garet started walking towards it.  
  
"Garet! Duck!" Isaac managed to pull his friend down just as the small creature spit a ball of fire at them. It barely missed them and hit the wall, making a big explosion.  
  
Ivan ran up to them. "Are you okay?"  
  
Garet looked at the scorched wall with fascination. "Neat! I want to learn that move!"  
  
Isaac ignored him. "Why is it attacking us?!"  
  
*Don't you remember, Isaac? I told you, many djinn are picky about their humans! You'll have to defeat him to prove your worth!*  
  
"Flint says that we'll have to defeat him in battle to prove that we're strong enough to be his human!" Isaac yelled to Ivan and Garet.  
  
Garet looked stricken. "But I don't want to hurt him!"  
  
*Don't worry, Djinn are nigh on indestructible!*  
  
Isaac shared this latest information and stood up. "Let's show him how strong we are! Quake!"  
  
He let his psyenergy seep into the earth and directed the ground in a wave that slammed into and buried the small red creature. The djinn popped out of the dirt, furious, and spewed another Blast at Isaac, which Ivan threw a Whirlwind at and destroyed. Ivan then yelled out "Ray!" and yellow lightning streaked from his fingers and fried the Mars djinn.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know that you knew that one!" Garet was impressed. Ivan shrugged and grinned. "I've known it for a while now. Useful when you're attacking someone in full armor! You know, metal conduct electricity!"  
  
Garet decided not to ask Ivan how he knew that. He watched the small djinn scramble up, and amazingly, it gather itself up to throw another fiery attack. "Okay, sorry little fella, but your going to have to eat my newest psyenergy! Fire!" The large fireball left his hand and scattered into thousands of smaller ones, each of which pounded into the fire djinn. The force of this attack slammed the small djinn back with a squeak, and it lay there, defeated. Garet looked concerned. "We didn't hurt it, did we?"  
  
The Mars djinn slowly sat up, slightly scorched, but it's blue eyes twinkled. "Okay, okay! I can see you're quite strong, and adepts to boot!" It said in a high-pitched, crackly voice, that somehow reminded one of fire. It turned to Garet, "A Mars Adept, no?" Garet grinned and nodded. "Okay, I'll join you!"  
  
Garet braced himself, and managed to stay on his feet as the small djinn slammed into him and disappeared, only to reappear on his shoulder, looking as good as new.  
  
"I'm Forge!" he declared proudly.  
  
"Forge?!" Suddenly Flint appeared on Isaac's head. "Is that you?"  
  
"Flint!" Forge cried happily. "I found you!"  
  
Isaac chuckled gently. "It's more he found you! I'm Isaac, this is Ivan, and you've just joined up with Garet."  
  
"Aww, man! You got it!" They all stopped and looked down at the man who had first tried to catch Forge. "Just my rotten luck!"  
  
He walked away, mumbling. Forge stuck out a little pink tongue at the departing man's back. "Loser!"  
  
Isaac cleared his throat. "Okay... Everyone, we had to get going! Flint, if you want, you can remain out on stand-by." Garet nodded and grinned. "Same for you, Forge." He frowned for a moment. "I hope you don't talk as much as Flint does when he's set."  
  
Forge shook his head violently. "Nobody talks as much as Flint!"  
  
"Hey!" Flint said indignantly.  
  
Garet laughed. He roughed up Ivan's already messy hair with one glove. "Next, we have to find one for you!"  
  
Ivan ducked. "Do you really think that I could have a djinn?" He said unsurely.  
  
Isaac shrugged "Why not? You're an Adept, and you use psyenergy!"  
  
Ivan thought about this. "I suppose."  
  
Garet turned to the creature sitting on his shoulder. "Say, Forge! Could you teach me that attack you kept using? Blast?"  
  
The small red djinn's eyes twinkled as he shook his small head. "Nope! A sworn Mars Djinn secret!"  
  
Flint snorted. Ivan agreed. "I don't think we need to teach Garet an explosive skill! He's dangerous enough as it is!"  
  
"Hey!" It was Garet's turn to sound indignant.  
  
After a short walk, they finally reached the end of the tunnel. The town of Bilbin wasn't that far off, but it was getting dark, and they decided to make camp. Forge and Garet argued over who got to light the campfire, and, with a feeling of de-ju-vu, Isaac had to step in. He decided that Forge would light this one, and Garet could light the campfire next time they had to sleep out. Garet sulked a little, but cheered up once Isaac asked him to cook supper, which later Isaac regretted, as they had to eat their food slightly burnt. After a good night's sleep, they headed off early the next morning and traveled for about half a day before they reached Bilbin, with the occasional monster battle every so often.  
  
Garet cheered up at the sight of the tall wooden walls that surrounded Bilbin. "Thank Mars! I thought we'd never get here!"  
  
Ivan and Isaac just rolled their eyes. Garet had been complaining for the last hour. They walked alongside the walls until they reached the gate. Garet pointed at a small tree in the gateway. "Huh, funny place to put a tree!"  
  
Isaac frowned. "That's not a tree."  
  
Garet looked at him funny. "Of course it's a tree! Look at it!"  
  
Isaac shook his head. "And I'm an earth adept! That is not a tree! It's very un-treelike!"  
  
Garet snorted.  
  
Ivan walked up to it and placed a hand on the small tree. Curiously, he cast mind-read. He immediately jerked back his hand as if it bit him. "Isaac's right! It's not a natural tree!" He gulped and looked horrified. "It's a human!"  
  
"What!" both Garet and Isaac exclaimed.  
  
Ivan nodded. "Somehow this man got turned into a tree! I can read his thoughts!"  
  
They all looked at each other. What could turn a man into a tree? Walking into town, they could see that everyone was nervous, looking over their shoulders and talking in strained whispers.  
  
Isaac walked up to a man. "Excuse me, but what's going on? How did that tree end up there?"  
  
The man gulped. "That tree was a human once! A man came crawling up to the gate, saying something about a curse, and the entire village of Kolima being under it, and then whoosh! He turned into a tree right in front of our eyes!" He looked really nervous. "They say that Lord McCoy is offering a reward to anyone who can break the curse, but anyone who ventures out to that accursed town never comes back! It's gotten to the point where Lord McCoy has built a barricade so that nobody can go past!"  
  
The three adepts looked at each other, the Isaac turned back towards the man. "Where is this Lord McCoy? Perhaps we can help."  
  
The man looked at them in disbelief. "Didn't you hear what I said?! People are being turned into trees!"  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes. "Just tell me where he lives!"  
  
The man shook his head. "Your funeral! He lives up that hill over there. You can't miss it. There is a huge frame where he had been building a palace for his wife, but of course they stopped that. Kolima was where we were getting all of our lumber from!"  
  
Isaac nodded. "Thanks!"  
  
They walked up the hill where the man told them the palace would be. Rounding the bend, the huge mansion came into sight, and Isaac looked at it, impressed. It was huge! Obviously, Lord McCoy was quite wealthy! Right next to it was the beginning of a new palace, just like the man told them, but only part of the wooden frame was up. They obviously didn't get too far.  
  
Walking up to the two guards at the doorway, Isaac introduced himself and his two companions, explaining that they were warriors here to see McCoy.  
  
One of the guards looked at them doubtfully. "Hey, you're just kids! What do you think you can do that trained soldiers have failed at!"  
  
The other guard was studying them carefully. He had kind eyes, and Isaac immediately felt a liking for him. "I don't know. They look like they've seen battles before. I say we let them in!"  
  
The other guard shrugged. "Well, you're the captain! I just think that it'll just be a waste of time!"  
  
The Captain opened the doors. "Follow me, then!"  
  
They followed the guard in, Isaac in front, followed by Garet, with a nervous-looking Ivan in the back. The guard escorted them into a large, well-furnished room. A large man looked up from behind the desk. He looked like he might be a jolly sort, if he didn't look so worried just then.  
  
He spoke with a strange accent that Isaac had never heard before. "What's the matter, then?"  
  
The Captain saluted sharply. "Sir! Some new warriors have just arrived at the palace!"  
  
McCoy looked slightly relieved and worried at the same time. "New warriors, yeh say? Did yeh get a good look at 'em?"  
  
The guard turned and nodded to Isaac, who was standing by the doorway. McCoy glanced at the three travelers. "Come closer, laddies." They complied, and he looked them over. He rasied an eyebrow in surprise "They're but children!"  
  
Isaac frowned. "Believe me, sir. We're a lot tougher then we may appear!"  
  
McCoy glanced at him. "That mae be, but yeh expect me tae believe yeh can save Kolima? Yeh, know, there's a terrible curse! We've sent many a man intae Kolima forest, but not a one has returned."  
  
Isaac nodded. "We can do it!"  
  
McCoy chuckled. "Well, I'll grant yeh're a brave lot." He reached down and fished around in his desk, bringing out a large key. "Here, this key'll get yeh past the barricades tae the east." He placed the key on the desk. He looked over the three boys and shook his head sadly. "Yeh know, even with the key, such wee lads as yourselve'll never reach Kolima!"  
  
Garet grew annoyed. "He's making fun of us! Calling us 'children'! That's really getting irritating!"  
  
Isaac shook his head. "Let it slide, Garet."  
  
Garet settled for grumbling under his breath.  
  
This entire time, Ivan had been standing behind them, silent.  
  
Isaac noticed this. "Ivan, are you okay?"  
  
Ivan looked nervous. "That curse can turn a man into a tree!" He shuddered. "Do you really think we have a chance?"  
  
Garet patted him on the back. "Of course we do! Right Isaac?"  
  
Isaac nodded. "Don't worry, Ivan. I'm sure we're capable of handling this! Besides, we just can't stand by and do nothing!"  
  
Ivan still looked unsure, but replied, "Well, if you're going, Isaac, I'll follow."  
  
McCoy had been following this conversation. "Well, at least we all agree on something!"  
  
He looked very unhappy about his arrangement. The guard noticed this. "What troubles you, Milord? They seem willing enough!"  
  
McCoy shook his head. "They call themselves warriors, but they're naught but wee children!" He suddenly reached over and took the key back. "Aye, these are desperate time, I'll grant yeh, but I cannae send such wee lads tae their doom!"  
  
The guard glanced at Isaac, surprised by the sudden turn of events. "But what will happen to Kolima forest?"  
  
McCoy shook his head. "We cannae give up hope on our other champions!"  
  
"But...but what about us?!" Ivan protested.  
  
McCoy looked at them and shook his head. "We cannae send yeh intae certain doom!"  
  
Garet grew angry. "What if we said we were going east anyway?!"  
  
"Yeh can go once things have settled down." McCoy replied firmly.  
  
Isaac groaned. He realized that it could take a long time for this to clear, and time wasn't something they had a lot of.  
  
Ivan could see Isaac was upset, and felt somewhat responsible. "But that means....you're not going to let us go?!" he asked McCoy.  
  
McCoy looked at them sadly. "Ach, it's fer yer own good, lad." He suddenly looked tired and old. "I dinnae want tae talk about it anymore. Captain?"  
  
The guard walked up to them. "I'm sorry, but you should leave now." He escorted them out of the room. Once in the hallway again, he turned to them. "You're name is Isaac, right? I'm sorry it turned out like this." He looked unhappy as his gaze wandered out a window overlooking the town. "I never thought anything like this could happen to Bilbin." He looked at Isaac, his kind eyes filled with concern. "Like Lord McCoy said, this is very dangerous! Promise me that you won't go to Kolima?"  
  
Isaac slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't promise you that."  
  
The guard chuckled. "One has to admire your determination!" He looked thoughtful. "The barricade....one might not need a key..." He trailed off, realizing that Isaac was still there. "Oh, I'm sorry! Just thinking to myself!" He shook his head. "I have to get back to work." He looked at the three boys. "Good luck!" His eyes twinkled slightly.  
  
Isaac shook his hand. "Thank you for all of your help!"  
  
They walked out of the palace and wandered around town for a bit. Garet was quite furious about the way that McCoy had brushed them off, and Isaac decided it was best to walk near the unpopulated side of town until he cooled off.  
  
"Children!" Garet complained. "He called us children!" He snorted in contempt. "'sending us wee lads off tae our doom!'" he imitated McCoy  
  
"Garet, calm down." Isaac warned him.  
  
Ivan nodded. "It's not like we're not going, right Isaac?" He had seen the determined look on Isaac face.  
  
Isaac nodded. "From what that guard said, we might be able to sneak past the barricade."  
  
"If we can't," Garet put in, "I'll just torch it to the ground. Boom! All that'll be left of his precious barricade is ashes!" He continued to pace around.  
  
Isaac sighed. "Garet, like I said before, calm down before you hurt someone!"  
  
Garet shook his head. "I can't! I....I need to burn something!"  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes and Ivan quickly glanced around to see anything that Garet could burn without setting the entire village on fire. "How about that bush over there?" he suggested. It was a climbing plant that had grown thickly up a small dirt cliff. Garet didn't answer, just let off a big Flare that engulfed the bush and quickly reduced it to cinders. He glared at it, breathing heavily, then grinned. "Okay, now I feel better!"  
  
Isaac got up from where he was sitting. "Okay, now that that's over with, we better get going!"  
  
"Hey!" Ivan interrupted him. "Look! There was a cave hidden behind the bush that Garet incinerated!"  
  
Isaac glanced over and saw that Ivan was right. They walked over to it and peered in the inky blackness. Placing one hand on the scorched entrance, Isaac closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the earth murmur under his fingers.  
  
"It's not a very big cave," he stated, "but it feels like something's in there!"  
  
Suddenly Flint appeared on his head. Isaac glanced up in surprise, then started to scold him. Flint interrupted him. "Hey, don't worry! I've already checked, and nobody's around!" He peered into the cave. "Hey Forge, you feel that?"  
  
Forge appeared on Garet's shoulder, causing him to jump. "I sure do, Flint!" He grinned. "There's a djinn in there!"  
  
Ivan looked confused. "But how would a djinn get way in there?"  
  
Flint shrugged. "I dunno, but there is definitely one in there!"  
  
Isaac nodded. "Okay, let's go find this djinn then!" as he lead the way into the cave.  
  
Ivan shuddered as he followed. He hated being underground. "This place is cold and damp! How come we keep ending up in caves!"  
  
"Ow!" Garet suddenly yelped. He rubbed his nose as he glanced t whatever he had run into. "Hey, there's a statue down here!"  
  
Isaac glanced at the statue of a proud-looking woman. "It's Lady McCoy." he stated.  
  
Garet glanced at him. "How do you know?" he asked curiously.  
  
Isaac shrugged. "I saw a portrait of her in McCoy's office." He frowned. "It's blocking our path."  
  
Ivan examined it. "I bet you could move it!"  
  
Garet nodded. "Let me!" Casting Move, Garet was surrounded in red psyenergy, and a large hand pushed the statue off to the side. He let the psyenergy disappear.  
  
Ivan glanced ahead and the dark, oppressive tunnel ahead, and shivered. "I don't like caves much! Let's find that djinn and get out of here!"  
  
"YAY!" a wispy, high-pitched voice suddenly cut in. A purple blur suddenly bounded out of the darkness and leapt into Ivan's startled arms. "A big, brave adept is here to rescue me!"  
  
A small purple djinn cuddled up against Ivan's chest. It had a tiny purple body and a short, stub of a tail. It's mouthless head was a lighter shade of purple and was almost round shaped, but trailed off in something that looked like a feather, with two smaller feathers by it's neck.  
  
Ivan held the creature up astonished. "You're a djinn?"  
  
She nodded at him, her blue eyes sparkling happily. "My name is Gust!" She shivered slightly. "I was trapped in this cold, dark, scary place, where you can't even see the sky, or feel the breeze or anything and then you came, and you were really big and strong and you rescued me! Oh, you are so wonderful!"  
  
With that, she jumped out of his hands and clung to his purple tunic again. She glanced up at him with hopeful eyes. "You will be my adept, won't you? Oh please say yes!"  
  
Ivan glanced at Isaac and Garet, who looked as surprised as he did, then nodded uncertainly. "Umm, sure!"  
  
"Yay!" she squealed and immediately bounded in the air.  
  
"Ivan, watch out!" Isaac tried to warn him, but it was too late, as Gust crashed into Ivan and sent him sprawling backwards to the ground.  
  
Isaac knelt down next to him. "Sorry, I forgot to mention what a collision they make!"  
  
Ivan nodded and groaned as he sat up. Suddenly Gust reappeared. She looked extremely distressed. "No, no, NO! I killed him! I finally meet my big, brave adept, and I kill him! Oh, what have I done! I didn't even know his name!" She burst out in tears.  
  
"Gust!" Ivan told her. "Chill! I'm not dead!"  
  
She squealed in happiness, and clung to his tunic again. "You're alive!"  
  
Forge glanced down from Garet's shoulder, looking very amused. "Oh, this ought to be interesting! A scatter-brained Jupiter djinn!"  
  
Gust looked up from the purple cloth. "Forge, is that you?"  
  
"Yes." sighed Flint as he appeared in Isaac's hair. "And me, Flint, too. I wasn't expecting to meet you for a while, Gust!"  
  
"Expecting, or hoping?" Forge muttered under his breath.  
  
Flint ignored him. "This is my human, Isaac, and that's Forge's human, Garet."  
  
"And I'm Ivan!" Ivan offered.  
  
Gust looked up at him with starry eyes. "Ivan, my big, brave adept!" Ivan blushed and looked uncomfortable.  
  
Isaac couldn't help but laugh. "Okay everyone! Remember, we're still in town. Gust, you don't know the rules yet, but you need to remain set, and there is to be minimal talking to Ivan while around strangers." He grinned at her crestfallen face. "Once we're out of town, you can talk all you want!" He rolled his eyes. "Believe me, Flint knows!"  
  
The Djinn all disappeared, and they hiked out of the cave and back into the sunlight, much to Ivan's relief.  
  
Isaac glanced around. "Okay, with no further delays, let's go check out Bilbin Barricade!"  
  
They actually had one more delay. As it was growing kind of late, they decided to stay in the inn for the night. When morning came, feeling quite refreshed, they finally headed out. It didn't take them very long to reach the barricade, which was rather rickety and looked like it might tumble into the river next to it.  
  
They had all let their djinn out as they stood there, wondering how they were going to continue, and Ivan was starting to get red-faced again with Gust's obvious crush on him. He wasn't used to such admiration. He ignored Gust's worshipful eyes and turned to Isaac. "Any idea on how we get through this?"  
  
Garet rattled the door a few times. "It's locked pretty securely."  
  
Forge rolled his eyes. "Really? We would have never guessed that! I thought the key the old man almost gave us was just a party favor!"  
  
Garet glared at the red djinn on his shoulder. "You're really pushing it, pal." he warned him.  
  
Forge grinned and decided to push it just a little further. "You know, we might be able to break it down using that thick skull of yours! It's not like you have any other use for it!"  
  
"That's it!" Garet yelled, threatening the small djinn with the worst thing he could think of. "You're getting a dunk in the river!"  
  
Forge squealed in mock horror and zipped away, with Garet close behind.  
  
Isaac and Ivan ignored them. "Let's try and find a weakness. I really don't want to resort to Garet and Forge burning it down." Isaac said dryly. Flint shuddered at the thought.  
  
Ivan stared at it thoughtfully. "It appears to be made of big boxes piled on one another. Perhaps one of them is loose!"  
  
Isaac nodded. "That's what I was thinking!"  
  
Gust smiled up at him. "You're so very smart, Ivan!"  
  
Ivan blushed, then ordered, "Come on, Gust, let's help Isaac find a way through!"  
  
Gust threw herself cheerfully into the task, as she, Ivan, Isaac, and Flint searched the barricade.  
  
Flint was the one who found a loose box, and Isaac experimentally cast Move on it, half afraid the entire slipshod piece of construction would collapse. To his relief, it held up, and the box left a gaping hole, plenty big enough for them to go through. He turned to Garet, who was sitting in the grass, exhausted, making half-hearted swings at Forge, who danced dangerously out of reach and taunting him good-naturedly.  
  
"Come on, you two. Time to go!" Isaac ordered.  
  
Garet groaned and stood up. "Already? Ow!" He turned to his mischievous djinn. "Okay pal, you've earned a time-out! Time for you to set!" Forge stuck out his tiny tongue, then disappeared. Garet looked a little more refreshed as Forge's strength merged with his own. "Let's go!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Yay! I got my Golden Sun game back! Anyway, that's the reason that this is a little more accurate, but I still obviously took quite a few liberties. Had a lot of fun with Gust! Poor Ivan.  
  
Please R&R! 


	8. Chapter 8: Through the Forest

*EchoKazul Does Not Own Golden Sun*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
The three adepts and their djinn crawled through the hole to the other side of the barricade. The first thing that Isaac noticed was three small trees stacked on top of one another. He stared at them uncomfortably.  
  
"Guys, I think those are..." He didn't finish the sentence as he turned to Ivan.  
  
Ivan nodded and walked up to the trees and cast mind-read. Opening his eyes, he looked up at the tower of trees. "Yup. Three children, it sounds like. They had snuck out and were trying to pick persimmons from that tree up there." He pointed to a fruit-laden tree on top of a cliff the trees were stacked up against. "They were obviously turned into trees while standing on each other's shoulders."  
  
Gust sniffed. "Poor kids!" She buried her face in Ivan's tunic, hiding her face.  
  
Isaac's face hardened in determination. "Come on, guys. We are going to end this!"  
  
They left the barricade behind them quietly, and followed the path towards the town of Kolima.  
  
Upon entering the town, Isaac was struck by how quiet it was. Deathly quiet. The only houses here were made out of the largest trees themselves, hollowed out. Small trees dotted the entire town, but Isaac knew that they weren't really trees. Ivan confirmed this by mind-reading the nearest small tree.  
  
Isaac looked around grimly. "The entire village has been turned into trees!"  
  
Garet looked around. "By what?"  
  
Ivan frowned. "And what's all that sparkly stuff?"  
  
Isaac looked around and noticed as well that the entire village was sprinkled with some sort of sparkling substance. Suddenly a force pounded fiercely in his brain, forcing him to his knees in pain.  
  
He heard Garet yell out, "Aaagh! What's happening!"  
  
Ivan was down too. "My mind! Somebody's attacking my mind!"  
  
"Try and stay calm guys...Aargh!" Isaac tried to reassure them, but the pain suddenly increased, and he collapsed on the ground.  
  
Flint was sent tumbling. He turned back towards Isaac, laying still on the ground, alarmed. "Isaac! Isaac, what's happening!?"  
  
Isaac groaned. "I don't know!"  
  
Gust was equally alarmed. "Ivan, please get up!" she begged.  
  
Suddenly Garet cried out from where he was lying. "What's that stuff falling from the sky?"  
  
Ivan had noticed it too. "It's sparkling! Could it be what turns people into...." he trailed off in horror, realizing what was about to happen. "We have to get out of here!"  
  
"Isaac, run!" Flint squealed in horror.  
  
Isaac tried to get up, but found his limbs wouldn't respond!  
  
"I can't!" Garet yelled out in frustration, obviously to a thought that the set Forge had sent him. "I can't move!"  
  
"NO! Ivan, get up! You can't turn into a tree!" Gust sobbed.  
  
Isaac could see the sparkly stuff was almost on top of them. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, guys!" he said as it descended on them. He realized that if he hadn't lead them here, they would be okay, but now they were about to be turned into trees, and there would be no-one to stop Sarutos from lighting all four lighthouses! The world would fall into chaos, and it was all his fault! He waited for a few seconds, but feeling no change, he opened his eyes and gasped. A golden dome of psyenergy was protecting him! After a few minutes, the attack passed by, and the dome disappeared.  
  
Isaac looked around from where he was lying. "Everyone okay?"  
  
"Isaac? What just happened? That barrier...did it just save us?" Garet sounded awe-struck.  
  
Isaac nodded. "Apparently it did. I wonder what it was?"  
  
Ivan joined them. "I think...it was psyenergy!"  
  
"What! Are you crazy?" Garet said indignantly, sitting up. "I didn't use any psyenergy!" Suddenly he realized what he just did. "Hey, I can move again!"  
  
Isaac experimentally tried to sit up, and was pleased when he found out he could. He looked over to see Flint staring at him in relief.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" Flint scolded him. "What would've I done if my partner was turned into a tree?!" He jumped up to his customary place in Isaac's hair.  
  
Gust was thrilled as well. "Ivan!" she yelled, jumping into his arms as he sat up, knocking him on his back again. "Ivan, IvanIvanIvanIvan!"  
  
Garet let Forge out. "Sorry I couldn't let you out before." He apologized.  
  
Forge shrugged. "Hey, I know you tried. Are you okay?"  
  
Garet nodded. "I think so."  
  
Ivan sat up again, holding Gust in one arm, and looked confused. "Those barriers..." he frowned, thinking. "We thought that psyenergy was used only when we concentrated, right?"  
  
"Right." said Isaac, nodding.  
  
Garet agreed. "When I was training, sometimes I'd concentrate so hard I thought my head would burst!" He glared down at his djinn. "No comment, please!" Forge shut up, forgoing whatever it was he was going to say.  
  
Ivan nodded. "Maybe it's easier for you, but when I use psyenergy....Anyway, I'm pretty sure that was psyenergy we were projecting!"  
  
Isaac looked thoughtful. "A psyenergy that is only used when we need it."  
  
"Like when we're in danger!"Garet added.  
  
"Hey guys!" Forge yelled. "Look out! It's coming again!"  
  
They looked over to see the sparkles start to rain from the sky again. One- by-one, the domes reappeared as the sparkles advanced, first Isaac's golden one, then Ivan's purple, and Garet's red dome.  
  
"Wow!" was all they could say as they stood in awe.  
  
"HROOM!" An angry voice boomed through the forest. "Why won't they turn into trees?!"  
  
A feminine voice, tinged with sadness, followed. "What people are these, who are immune to Tret's glamour? Have they come to save the village with their strange powers?"  
  
The three adepts glanced around in confusion. There was no indication of where the two speakers were.  
  
The female spoke up again sadly. "It does not matter. They will not be enough to save Kolima."  
  
The one called Tret spoke again angrily. "They have earned their fate! Kolima took their axes to me, and now I shall take mine to them!" The female voice spoke again, her voice bearing unspeakable sorrow. "You children may not know this, but we are dying. And all of Kolima forest will wither away and die when we're gone."  
  
Isaac felt a sudden horror at this. The entire forest, die?!  
  
Tret spoke out again. "We will not be the only ones to die, Laurel! Once we die, Kolima, too, will go!"  
  
Laurel sighed. "Tret was once a kindly forest king, but he is dying, and his heart has been torn in two. His wrathful side turned the people of Kolima into trees." She stopped for a moment, then said quietly. "The kindly heart speaks no more."  
  
"Hroom! The kindly heart invites destruction! I need no kindness!"  
  
Laurel continued. "If you wish to save those Tret turned into trees, you awaken his kindly heart." She sighed deeply. "But....if you cannot stop Tret from withering, we will all..." she trailed off, and was silent for a moment before she continued. "Look for Tret deep in the forest!"  
  
Tret stopped her. "It is no use, Laurel! Human's cannot be trusted! I will die...and the rest of the forest will doe with me!"  
  
With those terrible last words, the voices disappeared.  
  
Ivan looked upset. "Isaac, isn't there anything we can do?"  
  
Isaac nodded. "If there's anything that can be done, we'll do it! We just can't let the guardians of the forest die!"  
  
Garet nodded. "Let's go find this Tret, and save the village and the forest!"  
  
Isaac nodded, and was about to head out, when he turned curiously back towards the village. "Do you hear something?" he asked.  
  
They all listened. Faintly, small, squeaky sobs broke the silence of the village.  
  
Forge looked alert. "That sounds like a Djinn!" He said excitedly.  
  
Isaac sighed. "Well, in that case, we better go find him!"  
  
The three adepts followed the sound of crying until they reached a fenced yard around one of the tree houses. It was too tall for them to see inside, but that was definitely where the sniffles were coming from.  
  
"Before you ask, Garet, no, you can't burn it down." Isaac said firmly.  
  
Garet looked disappointed.  
  
Ivan found a doorway on the back of the tree that led into a cellar. Isaac led the way, and they found a storm door leading out into the fenced yard. Isaac opened it up and stepped outside. The first thing he noticed was a djinn, exactly like Flint, sitting in the corner of the yard, sniffling.  
  
"Hey, another Venus Djinn!" Garet said, right behind Isaac.  
  
The djinn jumped up in fright and stared at them. "Who are you?"  
  
"Granite?!" Flint stared in disbelief. "Is that you?"  
  
"Flint!" the new djinn squealed. "Oh, my dear brother! I was afraid I would never see any of you again!" She started crying again. "Those humans fenced me in here, and then everything started sparkling, and they all turned into trees! I've been all alone and now the whole forest is dying! I can feel it!" She sobbed.  
  
Flint jumped off of Isaac's head and went over to comfort her. "Don't worry, Granite! Me and my human are going to save the entire forest!" He looked a little proud.  
  
Forge snorted. "Yup! You and Isaac are going to do it all by yourselves! The rest of us are going to stay behind and make daisy chains!"  
  
Gust looked at him quizzically. "No we're not! We're helping too, remember?" She looked thoughtful. "Although Ivan would look pretty cute with a daisy chain!"  
  
"Gust!!" Ivan's face turned beet red.  
  
Garet laughed. He thought that was pretty funny.  
  
Granite looked a little confused, then shrugged. She turned to Isaac. "You're Flint's human?"  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes at the possessive wording, but nodded.  
  
She looked pleased. "You look kind! I will join you as well!" She leapt up into the air and slammed into Isaac, knocking him back a step, and reappeared on his shoulder.  
  
Flint climbed back up onto Isaac's hair. He looked down at his identical sister. "First rule, this is my spot! I claim it, you want it, you have to go through me!" Granite shrugged, she didn't really care. The shoulder was fine for her.  
  
Isaac glanced at the djinn on his head and shoulder and looked a little apprehensive. "So now I'm going to have two djinn in my head?"  
  
Granite looked on understandingly. "Flint talks too much, doesn't he? Don't worry! I'll keep him quiet!" Flint glared at her. Isaac looked rather relieved. "I think I'm going to enjoy your company, Granite!" he said  
  
They decided to have all the Djinn set, and left the ghostly-quiet town. They headed north towards the forest where Laurel told them Tret would be. It wasn't too far to the edge of the forest, and the first thing that Isaac noticed was how dead the forest seemed. Ivan and Garet noticed it too.  
  
Garet gulped. "Everything's dying!"  
  
Ivan nodded grimily. "Remember? Tret is dying, and he somehow has a link with this forest. Everything is dying as well!"  
  
Isaac looked around and shook his head. "No, not everything. Just the trees are dying. There are other creatures here as well, and they seem dangerous!"  
  
Ivan looked at him curiously. "How do you know that?"  
  
Isaac shrugged. "I'm in my element here! I can sense it!" He looked worried. "Everyone, keep an eye out, okay?"  
  
He didn't tell them, but he could feel something horrible was in this forest, something very, very powerful. They walked for a little bit, the grass crunching under their feet, then came to a spot where a large dead log blocked their way and prevented them from continuing. Due to the dryness of the forest, Isaac forbade Garet from even letting out a spark, although Garet was all for reducing the log to ashes. Ivan wondered if they could roll it. Isaac thought that was a good idea, and the three of them put their backs to the log and pushed with all their might.  
  
"Stupid log!" Garet growled as he put all of his considerable strength into shoving the log.  
  
Beside him, Isaac and Ivan dug their heels in the dirt and pushed too. Finally, with a loud creak, the log slowly overturned, and started rolling down the hill, gathering speed as it went, where it crashed to a halt at the base of a large tree.  
  
Isaac brushed himself off. "Okay, let's go."  
  
They turned to leave, when an angry buzzing behind them made them stop. They turned around to see a horde of huge, angry wasps pouring out of the tree the log had crashed into!  
  
Isaac drew his sword. "We won't be able to outrun them! We'll have to fight!" Garet pulled out his axe, and Ivan clutched his Shaman's rod tightly.  
  
Isaac glanced at Garet. "Garet, use your fire extremely sparingly! The forest is so dry you could easily start a large forest fire!"  
  
Garet looked unhappy, but nodded.  
  
The huge wasps charged in one large group, but Ivan blasted them back with Whirlwind. They scattered, and dove towards them again!  
  
"Forge!" Garet shouted, "Let's see what you can do!"  
  
There was a red blur as Forge dove out, and a red aura surrounded the three adepts. Isaac could feel his strength suddenly increase, and he griped his sword tighter, feeling more powerful. He could see the other two had the same effect.  
  
Forge landed on Garet's shoulder. "There, I've increased all of your guy's attack power!"  
  
Garet grinned, narrowing his eyes at the attacking wasps. "Forge, I think I'm really going to like you!" He jumped up and roared as he swung his axe with his newfound strength, splattering several of the wasps along the broad side as he swung it back and forth. Ivan was having no problem dealing with the wasps, using both Ray and Whirlwind. Isaac realized that his Quake would do no good against the flying insects, and his sword wasn't nearly as broad as Garet's axe. Although he was wielding it skillfully, he was still having a harder time.  
  
Garet noticed this and worked his way towards his friend. He yelled as he saw a bee diving towards them, and shoved Isaac to the ground. The stinger caught Garet on his outstretched arm, and he roared in pain.  
  
Isaac quickly rebounded off the ground, and angered by his friend's yell of pain, cried out, "Stone Spire!" A hard rock formed from the glowing psyenergy between his hands, and shot out, quickly smashing forcefully into the wasp and effectively ending its days.  
  
He didn't even stop to think about his new psyenergy attack as he turned to check on his friend. Garet gasped in pain, clutching his swollen arm. His face was pale, and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. Isaac realized with horror that he had been poisoned.  
  
Garet grew angry. "You want to play rough?!" he snarled hoarsely. "Take this! I summon Mars!"  
  
Forge leapt off of his shoulder and, just like Flint, minus the squeaky war- cry, flew in a red circle that burst, releasing several large, red translucent Mars Djinn. This rid them of most of the wasps, and those that were left were either fried by Ivan's Ray, or crushed by Isaac's new Stone Spire.  
  
The last of the wasps gone, Isaac quickly turned to Garet, who had collapsed, and helped him to a sitting position.  
  
"Garet, hold out your arm!" Isaac ordered.  
  
Garet nodded weakly and held out his arm, which looked red and swollen.  
  
Isaac realized helplessly that, although he could heal minor wounds, he couldn't cure poison! Ivan dropped next to them, holding a small vial he had dug out of the pack. "Garet! Listen to me! This'll taste nasty, but you have to drink this!"  
  
Garet was losing consciousness quickly, but Ivan held the vial to his lips, and forced some into his mouth. Garet swallowed, gasped, and spluttered, immediately sitting straight upwards.  
  
"Wha-what in fury's name was that!? It tasted like mud!"  
  
Ivan looked at him apologetically. "Told you it tastes nasty. That was an elixir. It cleanses the poison from your body. The damage the poison has already done needs to be healed, though."  
  
Ivan looked at Isaac pointedly, and Isaac nodded. He cast Cure, and a golden aura surrounded Garet. After a few moments, he looked as good as new.  
  
"Hey, thanks guys! I feel great!" he said as he stood up.  
  
Isaac stood up too. He felt a little drained, but knew they couldn't afford a rest. "It's a good thing you had that elixir, Ivan!" he commented as he helped the smaller boy up.  
  
"Oh, I just didn't want to be the one to end up carrying the traveling pack! That thing's almost bigger then I am!" Ivan teased Garet.  
  
Garet was in a good mood however, and didn't argue back. He easily swung the pack to his shoulder and grinned at them. "Yeah, what would you do without Garet the pack mule?"  
  
Isaac chuckled. "Do you know how much fun Forge would have with that statement?"  
  
Garet grinned smugly. "He's sleeping, remember?"  
  
Isaac shook his head. "Just wait 'til he wakes up! Let's go."  
  
They continued to walk through the forest, bantering good-naturedly, each hiding the worry they held, especially Isaac, as they headed closer to the dying and angry Guardian of the Forest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8 completed! I used my game to do Tret's conversation, but I may not do that anymore, seeing as people don't seem to care whether it's completely accurate or not, and I think it's more fun to do it all from memory.  
  
Anyway, please R&R! 


	9. Chapter 9: Why Treeclimbing Can Be Dange...

Nope! Still don't own Golden Sun! Sorry!  
  
Oh, and in my review section, someone pointed out that I misspelled Saturos's name. I happen to know this, I'm just too lazy to fix it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"I say we're lost!" Garet complained again.  
  
Ivan shook his head. "Isaac knows where he's going! This is a forest after all, and he's a Venus adept!"  
  
"But I'm sure I saw that tree ten minutes ago!" Garet grumbled.  
  
Ivan rolled his eyes. "How can you tell? They all look the same to me!"  
  
"We're almost there." Isaac interrupted them. He had been quiet almost the entire time. He could feel the evil presence getting closer, and it was making him very uneasy.  
  
Garet pointed ahead. "Hey, look!"  
  
They looked to where he was pointing. There was a large, slender tree ahead, but it had a face on the trunk. The face of an incredibly beautiful woman, seemingly young and time-forgotten, but aged and wise at the same time. They walked up to her, and she opened her large, sad eyes.  
  
"Are you the warriors from Kolima?"  
  
Isaac nodded. "And you are Laurel?" he guessed.  
  
She smiled sadly. "Yes, what is left of her, for I am dying along with Tret."  
  
Isaac shook his head. "We won't let that happen! Where is Tret?"  
  
She sighed. "I fear there is nothing else that can be done. He is only a little way from here. Go see him, for his time is not much longer."  
  
Isaac could see another tree, much larger then Laurel, and guessed, no, knew that must be Tret. They walked up to him. A large face, that of an old man and a young man all at once, was carved deep into the trunk. His eyes were closed, but the face was that of one wise and kind. The three adepts looked at each other, then Isaac stepped forward.  
  
"Guardian Tret? I am Isaac and these are my companions, Garet and Ivan...." he trailed off.  
  
There was no reponse.  
  
Laurel spoke to them. "He is dying. You must speak to his heart, which lies deep within him."  
  
Garet looked at Isaac. "Speak to his heart? How are we supposed to do that?"  
  
Somehow Isaac knew. "Get ready for some tree climbing, guys!" he sighed, then jumped up, caught the lowest branch, and hauled himself up, starting up Tret's branches. Ivan scrambled up nimbly behind him.  
  
Garet sighed, and repositioned the pack. "Just great!" He started up after them, not nearly as nimbly.  
  
After climbing awhile, Isaac realized they were getting pretty high up. He scrambled up onto a large, broad branch, then reached down and helped Ivan up. Together they assisted Garet, and they rested on that branch for a moment, catching their breath.  
  
Isaac then started off again. "Come on, guys!"  
  
He balanced along the branch, heading towards the next one they would have to climb up, followed closely by his two companions. He moved aside a clump of leaves that were in his way, and started in surprise as he found himself staring face to face with a purple creature right in front of him.  
  
The Jupiter djinn was just as surprised as he was, then snarled in anger. "A Venus Adept!"  
  
It lunged forward and slammed angrily into Isaac, and he was knocked backwards, off of the branch! Garet and Ivan yelled out his name in unison as he plummeted towards the ground, a long ways down. Isaac managed to grab ahold of a branch before he fell too far, and somehow managed to struggle up onto it, panting heavily.  
  
The Jupiter djinn, furious at his victim's survival, gave out another angry cry and dove down towards Isaac again, slamming into him once more and knocking him off again. Isaac yelled as he fell further, and his arms flailed as they reached for another branch. Miraculously, he caught one, but barely. He was dangling precariously by one hand, and he struggled to hold on.  
  
He heard the cry of the djinn again, and, knowing he probably wouldn't survive another blow, yelled out "Flint!!"  
  
There was a brown blur, and Flint slammed hard into the incoming djinn, knocking it forcefully into the tree trunk.  
  
Flint hovered protectively in front of his master. "I won't let you hurt Isaac, Breeze!" He warned the stunned djinn.  
  
Breeze struggled uncertainly to his feet, then shook his head. He glared at Flint.  
  
"Flint! I should have known you would be here, protecting this sort of scum!"  
  
Flint growled right back. "Isaac has done nothing to deserve this! He is a good human, and I will protect him!"  
  
Breeze laughed nastily, and electricity began crackling around him. "See how well you can protect your precious Venus human from being electrocuted!"  
  
They all realized that Isaac would most likely be knocked unconscious by the attack, and would plummet to his death.  
  
Flint yelled out "Noo!!" and lunged for Breeze, but was too far away to stop it in time, and Breeze knew it.  
  
"Take your last look at life, Earth Adept!" He snarled, and charged up, preparing to let loose a barrage of lightning!  
  
"Gust!"  
  
Wham! A purple blur, surrounded by a small windstorm, slammed into Breeze before he could attack.  
  
Gust landed next to Flint. "I won't let you hurt Isaac, either, brother! Stop being such a big meanie!" She glared at him.  
  
Ivan leapt down lightly onto the branch beside her and took a defensive position. Garet, not being a nimble wind adept, was still struggling down way up there.  
  
Breeze struggled up again, and glared at his identical sister. "Gust, have you gone crazy? Traveling with a Venus adept?!" He spat out the last two words like the very sound of them disgusted him.  
  
Gust shook her head. "No, actually I travel with Ivan here, who's absolutely wonderful and brave, and he's friends with Isaac. Isaac is very nice, and I like him, so leave him alone!"  
  
Ivan held his Shaman's rod defensively, and, without taking his eye off of Breeze, called back to Isaac, "Are you okay, Isaac?"  
  
Isaac struggled to pull himself up, but failed . "Ivan! I'm losing my grip! I don't know how much longer I can hang on!" Flint had flown over to him and was doing his best to support him, surprisingly strong for such a tiny creature.  
  
Ivan tried to back up to Isaac to help him, but Breeze shouted out angrily. "No! You are both traitors to your clan! Venus adepts are scum not worthy of life, and should all be slain! I'll take you down, too, if I have to!"  
  
He charged at Ivan, and cast Ray. Ivan yelped as the electricity shocked through his body, but it didn't hurt him as much as Breeze expected it to. Ivan's purple eyes darkened stormily, and he yelled out, "Plasma!" It was almost like liquid blue lightning rained down around Breeze, and he was slammed onto the branch again. He started to get up again, but Ivan was really angry. He didn't even notice his new psyenergy.  
  
"Isaac has done nothing but try and help anyone who needs it the entire time I've been with him! He is loyal and trustworthy! You have no right to kill anyone, least of all Isaac, based on your stupid prejudices!" He hit the djinn against the tree trunk with his Shaman's Rod, and yelled out, "I summon Jupiter!"  
  
Gust flew into the air, and flew in a small circle that flashed purple. It exploded, and several huge, purple Jupiter djinn flew out and slammed into Breeze. He fell, and was defeated.  
  
Breeze was gasping desperately for breath, and slowly looked up at Ivan with a subdued look. He flew quietly into the air, and before Ivan could do anything, slammed into him, although rather weakly. He disappeared, then reappeared onto Ivan's shoulder.  
  
"Very well then, Ivan. I will join you." he said wearily.  
  
Ivan turned around, worried about Isaac, but was relieved to see that Garet had finally made it down and was helping Isaac up. Breeze stiffened up on Ivan's shoulder at the sight of Isaac, and was about to attack again, when Ivan grabbed him and held him in front of his face.  
  
"I will not ally myself with a djinn that will harm one of my comrades. Isaac is the leader of our group, and if you refuse to acknowledge him as such, I will not have you!" He put the small djinn onto the ground and walked over to Isaac and Garet.  
  
Breeze sat there, stunned for a moment. To have an adept refuse to ally themselves with a djinn was one of the worst humiliations that could ever happen to a djinn. Far more humiliating then swallowing his pride. He hung his head, then walked, not flew, over to Ivan. Isaac glanced at him a little nervously, and Breeze glared at him, then sighed and hopped up onto Ivan's shoulder.  
  
"Very well. I will not harm the Venus Adept while I travel with you. I cannot promise you I will like him, but I will respect his authority."  
  
Ivan looked a little uncertain, and glanced over to Isaac. "What do you think, Isaac? Should I let him join me? I mean, he almost killed you, and I would understand if you didn't want to travel with him."  
  
Isaac thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't mind, as long as he doesn't try and zap me in the middle of the night!"  
  
Breeze glared at Isaac. "I have already given my promise, Earth adept, and I will not break it!" he snapped.  
  
Ivan sighed. Were all Jupiter djinn insane? First he had one that was obsessive, and now one that was homicidal. "Alright, Breeze. I'm definitely going to have you set! Gust is sleeping right now, but I can imagine she's going to give you an earful when she wakes up!"  
  
To everyone's surprise, Breeze grinned ruefully and said, "Yeah, she probably is!" then he disappeared.  
  
Garet looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do djinn have ears?"  
  
They all looked at him in confusion. He shrugged. "Well, Ivan said that Breeze was going to get an earful, and I was wondering if they have ears!"  
  
Isaac sighed and turned to the brown djinn on his own shoulder. "What was that all about, Flint?"  
  
Flint shrugged. "Elemental differences."  
  
He explained as they traveled once more "A long, long time ago, the four element types were at war. The Mars clan, being the warring type they were, began to argue with the Mercury clan. Some land dispute, I think, although the original argument has long been forgotten.  
  
"Anyways, the Mars clan attacked the Mercury clan, and was winning. Then the Jupiter and Mercury clans allied themselves and attacked the Mars clan together, Jupiter from the West, Mercury from the East. The Mars clan was being driven back by the two joined clans, but the Venus Clan decided to help, and attacked the Jupiter clan while Mars held off Mercury.  
  
"The Jupiter clan, not expecting an attack, was quickly driven back by the Venus clan. Mercury at the time was mainly healers, and, without the backup of the Jupiter mages, was quickly beaten by the Mars warriors.  
  
"Grateful for the Venus Clans intervention, the Mars clan gave them the psyenergy Move as a sign of their friendship, which all Mars and Venus adepts alike know to this day."  
  
"I always wondered why I knew Move, when it's a Mars type." Isaac commented.  
  
Flint cleared his throat, a little annoyed at being interrupted. He continued.  
  
"The Jupiter clan and Venus Clan became enemies, for the Jupiter clan was furious about the surprise attack. Likewise, Mercury and Mars became foes. For centuries they fought, Mars against Mercury, Venus against Jupiter. Finally, the god Sol and his wife, the goddess Luna, grew angry at all of the fighting and sealed the power of Alchemy away in their sanctum. Without Alchemy, the adepts slowly began to disappear.  
  
"The clans had for the most part forgiven and forgotten past differences in the struggle merely to exist, and have been living peacefully for centuries, but some still hold onto the grudge." Flint sighed. "Like Breeze." Isaac looked thoughtful. "He's a Jupiter type, and I'm a Venus type. But Gust didn't attack me!"  
  
Flint shrugged again. "Like I said, most have forgiven and forgotten."  
  
Ivan smiled. "I think in Gust's case, it's just forgotten." They all chuckled at that.  
  
They climbed up the tree for what seemed to be hours. Isaac hadn't realized how big Tret was! Finally, arms aching and lungs gasping for breath, they made it to the top. There, they realized that Tret was hollow. There was a large hole, spanned by a thick spiderweb, and peering in, they could see a very long drop, disappearing into darkness.  
  
Isaac realized it lead into the very heart of Tret. He sighed. "We have to get down there somehow. Any ideas?"  
  
They thought for a moment, when suddenly Isaac became aware of a small chittery noise behind them. Turning around, he saw a humongous spider crawling towards them. This was probably the ugliest spider Isaac had ever seen. Not to mention the hungriest! It had huge, bulbous body, with short, thick legs, and two huge fangs, dripping with some sort of thick, green saliva.  
  
Garet saw it, too. "Ahh!" he yelled in surprise, and took a step backwards, and promptly tripped, falling onto the spiderweb spanning the hole.  
  
"Garet!" Isaac yelled, but stopped, amazed when the spiderweb held Garet's weight. Garet struggled for a moment, caught in the sticky web.  
  
"I can't move!" he panicked.  
  
"Garet, stay calm!" Isaac ordered.  
  
Unfortunately, he was so occupied with Garet's present dilemma, that he forgot about his own.  
  
"Isaac, watch it!" Flint yelled. He had forgotten about the spider! Isaac whirled around to see the spider leap with an eerie speed at him.  
  
Before it could land its attack, however, Ivan plowed into Isaac and knocked him out of the way. Doing so, however, caused them to both lose their balance, and they landed right on the spiderweb, next to Garet.  
  
"Oh, that's just great!" Garet yelled as they too found themselves stuck.  
  
Isaac was about to reply, when the spider began crawling over the edge and over the spiderweb with no problem towards its latest victims, stuck fast and immobile, clacking its fangs together hungrily. Isaac desperately tried to move, but the webbing held him fast. He watched helplessly as it advanced towards them. He could see his reflection in its many eyes, glinting at the thought of such a plentiful meal. Three strong adepts, and they were helpless to do anything as they were about to be stabbed by two fangs, paralyzed, and have their insides sucked out like a bug!  
  
Garet, never one to stay calm when he felt trapped and helpless, panicked even more. Isaac saw him turn red with psyenergy, and realized with horror what he was going to do.  
  
"Garet, no!"  
  
Too late. A large Fire spewed towards the spider and reduced it to ashes, but also burned right through the spiderweb, and it collapsed, along with the three adepts.  
  
For the second time that day, Isaac found himself falling. They fell for what seemed like eternity, until they reached of the very depths of Tret, where they found the bottom.  
  
Fahwhomf!  
  
They all disappeared into a very large pile of leaves and sawdust. Garet poked his head out first.  
  
"We're alive!" He stated happily.  
  
Ivan came out second, sputtering. "No thanks to you, Garet!"  
  
Garet shrugged as he crawled out. "Hey, I got rid of the spider, didn't I?"  
  
Ivan snorted. "You almost got rid of us as well!"  
  
"Stop bickering you two." Isaac interrupted them. "We need to find Tret's kind half so he can turn the people of Kolima back into humans!"  
  
Flint dug himself out of the pile, shook himself free off the dead leaves, and took his customary place on top of Isaac's head. Isaac mentally listed the rest of the Djinn. Granite was still set with him, and Ivan had Breeze set. Both Gust and Forge were resting. He really hoped they wouldn't meet any more right now. He had quite enough of meeting djinn for the day! He sighed, shook himself free of any remaining leaves, then they started off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Yes, this one is a little bit shorter then the others, but it happens!  
  
I just had to add the spider part, as I've done another fic about Isaac getting attacked by one, The Bringer of the Eternal Dream. Readers of both will find a few similarities. Anyway, thought I might just add a shameless plug here.  
  
Next chapter will be longer. Promise! 


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle with Tret

*Thanks Yoshimi! First time I uploaded this, I had made some mistakes. They're now fixed*  
  
Hello everyone! Author note here!  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. I was on vacation! Fun!  
  
Wow, this is more popular then I thought it would be. There are several more novelizations out there, but I think I'm the farthest, which is the original reason I started writing this, because I got tired of reading only the fall of the boulder and maybe Sol sanctum.  
  
It's going to take me a little longer to update now, because up until now, I had all of this already written. I just didn't know if anyone wanted me to update! Whereas before, all I had to do was reformat each chapter, now I have to write them. I'll try and update weekly.  
  
And I need a vote!  
  
Should I make this a romance? (It'd be mudshipping. Sorry, no choice there) Or should I leave it as the game goes, with no obvious romance except Garet's obvious crush on Jenna? I can go either way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Isaac, Ivan and, and Garet didn't have to walk very far in the dimly lit, musty room when they saw Tret's face against the back wall, apparently slumbering.  
  
"Do you think that's Tret's kind half?" Ivan whispered to Isaac.  
  
Isaac shrugged. "Only one way to find out!" He walked up to Tret's face, and began his speech again. "Guardian Tret, my name is Isaac..."  
  
Before he could finish, however, the face twisted into the angry Tret.  
  
"Hroom! You should not have come here! Before, your powers protected you, but now you're in the heart of my powers! You shall wither away like the rest of the forest!"  
  
A thorned vine whipped across Isaac's chest, sending him crashing back into Garet and Ivan. He leapt up, ignoring the pain of the new cuts on his chest, and noticed that Tret was gearing up for another attck. "Spire!" He yelled, and a large stone hurtled from his hands and crashed into Tret.  
  
Ivan took a position next to him. "Plasma!"  
  
"Fire!" Garet joined in.  
  
The three attacks plowed into Tret, but he merely shook them off and growled at them. He glowed briefly, and several glowing stars began shooting at them. "Ivan!" Flint yelled from atop Isaac's head. "Use Breeze!"  
  
Ivan hesitated for only a second before yelling out, "Breeze!"  
  
Breeze leapt out and covered the three adepts in a purple aura moments before the stars hit them. Instantly Isaac felt exhausted, but was able to avoid falling asleep, thanks to Breeze's boost of resistance.  
  
Breeze landed on Ivan's shoulder and glared at Isaac. "Be thankful I've promised to be nice, or you would be in dreamland right now, Venus adept!" he stated cooly.  
  
Isaac ignored him as several vines began whipping around the room. They dodged them as best they could. Garet was the only one who wasn't nimble enough to dodge and weave among the flailing vines, but it didn't bother him. He just fried them easily.  
  
Isaac, after slashing away a vine with his sword, yelled to Garet, who was in the other side of the room. "Garet, protect Ivan! Ivan, while Garet's holding off the vines, use Plasma!"  
  
Ivan nodded and worked his way towards Garet. Garet sweated as he used Flare as fast as he could. While he did that, Ivan yelled out, "Plasma!" and liquid lightning slammed down onto Tret.  
  
Tret roared out in anger, and glared at them, glowing as he built up a powerful attack.  
  
"Dodge this one, warriors!" he said contemptuously.  
  
Isaac could feel the power growing, and realized that this attack was going to be a big one.  
  
~Granite!~ He said mentally. ~You told me your skill is a protective barrier! Can you block this attack?~  
  
Granite replied rather worriedly. ~Yes, but you guys are too far apart! I can't cover all of you!~  
  
Isaac swore to himself, but made the choice he knew he had to make. ~Okay then! Cover Garet and Ivan!~ He ordered.  
  
~B-but Isaac, you'll be left unprotected!~ She protested.  
  
~I know! Just do as I say!~ He snarled. Before she could protest anymore, he yelled out loud, "Granite!"  
  
She flew across the room with incredible speed, and a golden dome covered both Garet and Ivan as vines began shooting out of the floor. They tried to cover the domes, but just slid uselessly off.  
  
Isaac, on the other hand, was unprotected and unable to dodge the attack. He yelled out in pain as the vines quickly wound around his legs and up his body, pinning his arms to his side.  
  
"Hroom! So you are playing the hero, are you? You'll pay for that!" Tret sneered.  
  
Isaac gasped as the vines tightened around him, crushing the air out of his lungs. The rest of the vines disappeared as Tret concentrated on the ones entangled around Isaac. Garet rushed towards his side.  
  
"Isaac!" he yelled, and tried to free him, but the vines were too strong, and he couldn't burn them without toasting Isaac as well.  
  
Isaac groaned in pain as the vines continued to tighten, and there was crunching noises as his ribs began to snap under the pressure.  
  
Garet trembled with fury, and turned and let Tret have several of his most powerful Fires. Tret roared out and slashed him with a thorny vine, but Garet sliced through it with his axe, wincing slightly as it caught his cheek. Ivan used his whirlwind to blow back another attack that was heading towards them, then used Plasma, but it was obvious that Tret was too strong, even though they were throwing everything they had at him.  
  
Isaac's world was fading away. He could hear Ivan and Garet fighting their losing battle, Granite sobbing and Flint yelling. Granite and Flint. Two djinn, he thought dimly. He had two djinn on stand-by. They could work together for a more powerful summon.  
  
Despite the crushing vines, he managed to groan out, "Rameses!"  
  
Flint and Granite heard, and flew up into the air, and began to circle each other, creating a large, golden circle. It burst in a bright light that made Tret wince. When he opened his eyes, Tret found himself in a desert, staring up at a huge, majestic statue of a sphinx. The sphinx glared down at him, and raising its single fist, slammed the ground hard, several times. Each time the fist pounded the ground, a barrage of rocks would rain down on Tret. Then Rameses drew back his fist and pounded it into Tret's face. Tret roared in pain, and the desert disappeared, replaced with the wooden cavern they had been in originally.  
  
Tret was seriously weakened by this attack, and he opened his eyes to find two furious adepts standing next to their friend, still entangled in the crushing vines. The Fire and Plasma attacks they rained on him at the same time proved to be too much, and he sank into darkness, defeated.  
  
The vines around Isaac disappeared, and he crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath while holding his ribs in pain. He quickly cast Cure, sighing in relief as the golden psyenergy healed his broken ribs  
  
Ivan looked at him. "Are you okay, Isaac?"  
  
Isaac nodded. "I think so! I feel a little dizzy, but that's quickly passing. What about you guys?"  
  
Garet shrugged. "Nothing serious, thanks to Granite." He glared at his friend. "Don't ever do that again, you hear me? What would we do without you?"  
  
Isaac was about to reply, when there was a purple blur. "Hey!" Ivan suddenly yelped. He frowned. "Breeze all of a sudden just suddenly set!" He paused for a moment, then continued. "And he's refusing to talk to me!"  
  
Isaac frowned. "Djinn just keep getting stranger!" He stood up, but suddenly he froze as he thought of something. "Tret! We didn't kill Tret, did we?!" The three adepts spun around, half-afraid they had brought the forest and Kolima to a pre-mature end. To their relief, Tret's eyes fluttered open. Only this time, instead of a cruel, angry face, it was kind and wise.  
  
"H-hroom? W-what happened?" Tret glanced around, and finally rested his gaze on the three adepts who were standing up.  
  
Isaac looked at the others, then spoke up. "Um, Guardian Tret?"  
  
He stopped as Tret's eyes met his own. There was no need for any words.  
  
Tret looked sad and tired. "Hroom, now I see. My heart was all but lost in rage."  
  
Garet's eyes widened. "Hey! But we didn't say anything!"  
  
Tret sighed tiredly. " I thank you warriors. I could not leave this world with so much hate in my heart. I can go peacefully now."  
  
The adepts realized with horror that Tret was dying right now.  
  
"No, Tret!" Isaac yelled out.  
  
To his surprise, Tret opened his eyes again. "Hroom? Why have you not left me to my dying? You have something else you require of me?"  
  
Isaac just looked at Tret.  
  
Tret's eyes widened. "Hroom! I turned the people of Kolima into trees?! I must change them back, before they die as well!"  
  
Garet looked confused. "How's he doing that? He's not reading our minds!"  
  
Ivan shrugged. "I think it has to do with Isaac being an earth adept."  
  
They all watched anxiously as Tret suddenly began to glow weakly with psyenergy. He was obviously trying his best to right his wrong, but it was no use. He was too weak. He gave out one final gasp. "I cannot do it! People of Kolima, forgive me!" Then he went still. Ivan stared at the still figure. "Is he......dead?" he whispered.  
  
Isaac shook his head. "No, he's not dead." He looked around sadly. "Despite what you may think, trees take a very long time to completely die. He still has a couple of days left before it's truly too late."  
  
Garet shrugged. "So now what?"  
  
Ivan noticed some vines climbing up towards the exit. "I vote we go back outside. I always think better in the fresh air."  
  
They climbed outside using the vine, and stood in the sunlight for a while, feeling rather defeated despite their victory.  
  
Isaac sighed. "Well, let's go ask Laurel if she knows what could help Tret."  
  
They walked up to Laurel, and she smiled sadly down on them.  
  
"Well, young warriors, you tried. At least we can all die peacefully, now that Tret's kindly side has returned."  
  
"You are not going to die!" Isaac said firmly. "Not if we can help it! Now, is there anyway that we can heal Tret?"  
  
Laurel sighed. "Not anymore. The Water of Hermes could heal him, but the spring has long dried up."  
  
Isaac's face showed determination. "We'll find someway!"  
  
Ivan looked thoughtful. "Hermes' Spring? Sounds familiar. I think it's located up north."  
  
Garet shifted the pack to a more comfortable position and sigh. "So I guess that's where we're heading?"  
  
Isaac simply nodded.  
  
Garet groaned. "But it's like an ice-cube up there! People wander up there and become human popsicles, never to be heard from again!"  
  
Isaac was in no mood for arguments. "We have no choice, Garet! An entire village depends on us! Besides," he continued, "Mercury lighthouse is up north, so we'll be heading up that way anyway." Ivan nodded. "We'd better hurry! Between Saturos's gang, and Tret, we don't have very much time!"  
  
They trudged back through the forest, meeting up with a few random attacks from angry forest creatures, but nothing they couldn't handle. In fact, it was rather peaceful walking until they reached the Bilbin barricade, when Forge woke up. He was rather irked that he had missed a major battle, and decided to stay out on Garet's shoulder so everyone could hear how upset he was.  
  
Then Gust woke up a little past Bilbin, and was 'giving Breeze an earful', as they had predicted. Poor Ivan tolerated it as best he could, but finally made both of them go on stand-by due to the headache he was getting. When Gust saw how unhappy Ivan was, she berated Breeze all the more for making her dear adept miserable.  
  
Isaac sighed and waited patiently for his two djinn to wake up. Sure enough, about an hour later, he heard Granite's gentle voice as she woke up. Flint soon followed, and Isaac had to explain mentally to both of them what had happening as they walked. It began to grow colder as they walked, and night was coming on quickly.  
  
Garet shivered and rubbed his arms, trying to ward off the cold wind. "Man!" he complained. "It s-sure got c-cold really fast!"  
  
Ivan's teeth chattered as he nodded. He seemed to be the most affected by the cold, yet he didn't complain. Breeze and Gust huddled together against him, trying to keep him warm, having long ago given up on their argument.  
  
Isaac shivered involuntarily. "We have to get out of this!" he said, noticing Ivan's pale face. "We aren't going to last a whole lot longer in this."  
  
Ivan suddenly pointed up ahead. "L-look!" he chattered. "A c-cave up in the m-mountains ah-head!"  
  
They all looked ahead, and sure enough, there was a cave opening. They walked a little more quickly down the path. When they walked past a small grove of trees, they were attacked by a few gnome-like creatures, but Garet was too cold to be patient, so he let off a bunch of Fires, and toasted them.  
  
Isaac frowned at him. "You shouldn't waste your psyenergy like that. Who knows when we might need it!"  
  
Garet shrugged. "Right now, I don't care. I just want to get out of this cold!"  
  
They made it to the entrance finally. Isaac decided, much to everyone's relief, that they'd camp there for the night, and continue on in the morning. Garet was in such a good mood that he let Forge start the campfire because he had missed out on the fight. Ivan wrapped in his blanket and huddled near the fire, warming up. He soon fell asleep.  
  
Isaac looked at Garet. "I'll take the first watch. Go try and get some sleep too. You used up a lot more psyenergy then I did."  
  
Garet merely nodded, then wrapped himself up in his own blanket and in a few minutes started snoring loudly.  
  
Isaac smiled, the sat himself upon a rock and scanned the cave. There wasn't any movement, but he could hear scuttling far into the cave. He sunk his fingers into the dirt, and listened for a few minutes. He decided they weren't in any immediate danger. There was a small noise down by his feet, as if a tiny creature was clearing it's throat.  
  
Isaac looked down to see one of Ivan's Djinn. It didn't look hostile, so he hazard a guess. "Gust? What are you doing up?"  
  
The djinn shook his head. "No, it's me, Breeze."  
  
"Oh." was all Isaac said. He looked at the djinn curiously. He didn't look like he was going to attack him. All of the anger was gone, and seemed to be replaced with confusion. "What is it?"  
  
Breeze stared at him with those unblinking eyes that flicked in the firelight. "Why?" he asked Isaac. "Why did you do that back there?"  
  
Isaac looked confused. "Do what?"  
  
"Back in the fight with Tret." Breeze explained. "You saved my human and Garet, almost at the cost of your own life. You sent Granite to protect them instead of yourself. Why?"  
  
Isaac shrugged. "Because it had to be done." He looked serious. "They look upon me as a leader, and in doing so, they trust me to keep them from harm. I will not take that trust lightly. I cannot keep this party out of danger, but I will do my utmost best to keep it from harm, even if it costs me my life. That is the burden of leadership."  
  
Breeze looked thoughtful, then turned and walked slowly back to Ivan. "Perhaps I was wrong about Venus adepts." he said without turning around. "Time will tell."  
  
Isaac watched him go, and sighed. Flint appeared in his hair.  
  
"Well. Who would of thought!?" he commented. "Breeze is finally coming around!"  
  
Granite appeared on his shoulder. "Yes." She said thoughtfully, then looked up at Isaac with worry. "Let's just not use such a drastic measure next time to change his mind!"  
  
Before Isaac could say anything, Flint spoke up. "Isaac was right, though. Too bad not everyone sees the responsibilities of a leader. They only think of the power."  
  
Granite snorted. "Those types of people aren't leaders! They're tyrants!"  
  
Isaac just let his two djinn talk, listening as he enjoyed the company.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Ack! I know! I've been far too mean to Isaac the last few chapters! I'm done now! I just needed the whole Tret thing to show Breeze that Isaac isn't all bad! Anyway, I promise that Isaac won't have anymore near-death experiences for a while! Perhaps Ivan next...? Just kidding!  
  
Anyway, please review! I'm going to get Mia in here next, so I need to know if anyone wants anything between Isaac or not. Although, the way I've been treating him, he deserves it! 


	11. Chapter 11: Of Maulers and Mia

Hmm, seems like everyone is in favor of a little romance All right, Mudshipping it is  
  
And one thing you may notice is that Garet often uses his psyenergy where he doesn't in the game, such as the vines in Bilibin, where you're really supposed to use Whirlwind, or here in this chapter, where he melts the pillar of ice. Well, I didn't really know how to put into this fic the fact that Isaac was stupid enough to push around a large, heavy candlestick to melt ice, when he had a living flamethrower standing right next to him. Besides, this is more fun  
  
Oh, and I forgot to do the disclaimer last time. So here it s twice.  
  
EchoKazul does not own Golden Sun  
  
EchoKazul does not own Golden Sun  
  
There. Done. On with the fic  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
They woke up early the next morning, had a quick breakfast at Garet's insistence, and reluctantly put out the fire. Isaac decided that it would be best if all of the Djinn set, and once that was done, they began walking through the frigid cave.  
  
The cave they were in turned out to be a pass to the other side of the mountain, or the Bilibin Cave, as Ivan informed them of it's name. Having traveled quite a few times with his Master Hammet, and just from listening to traveling merchants that stopped by Kalay, Isaac found Ivan's knowledge of Angara quite useful.  
  
Garet looked around and snorted. "This place is just one big icicle!" he complained.  
  
Ivan noticed yet another ice pillar along the cavern wall and agreed with Garet. "More like an ice tomb!" He still didn't like being underground.  
  
Garet growled. "It's cold, and wet, and I don't like all of this ice!" Frustrated, he let of a Flare at a near-by ice-pillar. It immediately shattered from the heat and melted. Garet's eye lit up. "Hey! That was fun!" He experimented on a few more, and found that if he used a really big Flare, the ice would almost explode.  
  
Isaac frowned at his friend. "Garet, save at least some of your psyenergy for battle!"  
  
Garet sulked a little, but obeyed. He waited impatiently for something to happen.  
  
Finally, to Garet's delight, A party of monsters consisting of two gnomes, a rat in armor, and a slime-like thing that Ivan said was called an Ooze attacked. Immediately Isaac took charge and barked out orders.  
  
"Ivan, you take the Ooze, I'll take the Rat Soldier, and Garet, hold off the gnomes, and we'll help you as soon as we finish of our assigned monsters!"  
  
Everyone drew their weapons. The Rat Soldier attacked first, but Isaac dodged, briefly glowed as psyenergy condensed into a jagged rock between his hands, then he blasted the rat back with a Spire. It squeaked in pain angrily, leaped to it's feet faster then Isaac thought it would, and lunged towards him. Isaac moved aside quickly, the rat's swordtip ripping his sleeve, and slammed the rat to the earth with his sword, then quickly finished it off.  
  
Ivan quickly had decided that he didn't want the acidic-looking Ooze to touch his Shaman's Rod, and tried to keep it as far away as possible. Everytime it lunged for him, he blew it back with a Whirlwind, then cast either Plasma or Ray. The Ooze was looking rather charred, and Ivan decided to finish it off. "Gust!" he yelled, and suddenly Gust came flying out, surrounded by a tiny, powerful whirlwind, and slammed into the Ooze, effectively splattering it. She quickly returned to Ivan's shoulder, shaking off a tiny bit of slime that had gotten on her head-feather, and looked up at him admiringly.  
  
Both Isaac and Ivan turned to help Garet, but they found him looking rather smug with Forge on his shoulder. Forge looked at his adept. "You know, Garet, I think you had way too much fun with those gnome thingies."  
  
Garet snorted. "Like I could help it that they were wearing those dorky-looking hats that just positively screamed 'Burn me'! Besides, with your attack boost, I just had to burn something!"  
  
Isaac, seeing the danger was past, put away his sword. "Well, that seems to be all taken care of! Let's keep going then."  
  
They continued to walk among the pillars of ice, until finally they reached the exit of the cave. There were two ice pillars that had been in the way, but Garet was more then happy to take care of them, with Forge's help. They walked outside, and immediately had to shield their eyes from the bright sun glinting off of the snow. Everywhere they looked was covered in icy cold white.  
  
Isaac shivered and wrapped his golden scarf around his neck a few more times. "Come on, guys. We need to get to town. We'll find a place to stay and figure out our next move from there."  
  
They began walking through the fluffy white snow. It was actually not bad now that the warm sun was out. Sure, it was a little chilly, but they suddenly didn't mind the cold so much. Ivan and Garet got into a snowball fight, which Isaac tried to ignore until he got whapped on the back of the head by a stray snowball. Garet claimed it was an accident, but Isaac wasn't so sure.  
  
He was about to say something, when another snowball hit him on the back. Ivan had snuck behind him and attacked him from there. Both Garet and Ivan grinned evilly, then started pelting their leader from both sides. Isaac couldn't help grinning, and retaliated as best he could, sandwiched between the two attacking adepts. He managed to get Garet in the face, knocked Forge off of Garet's shoulder, and hit Ivan twice. He could see in the corner of his eye that Garet was gearing up for another throw, and he quickly dropped and rolled out of the way. The snowball flew harmlessly over his head and hit Gust, knocking her off of her perch on Ivan's shoulder. Isaac flew to his feet quickly, and threw another snowball at Garet, hitting him again. While Garet tried to wipe the snow off of his face, both Isaac and Ivan launched snowballs at the same time.  
  
Isaac's hit first, and Garet ducked, complaining. "Hey, no fair, guys!" Because he ducked, Ivan's flew harmlessly over his spikey hair and landed in the bushes behind Garet. Garet stood up and stuck out his tongue. "Ha! Missed me!"  
  
Suddenly, there was an angry growl from the bushes behind Garet, and out stepped a Mauler, a huge bear-like creature! There was a powdery white spot on the side of its head where Ivan's snowball had struck it, and it was furious! It let out an angry bellow and swiped its huge clawed paw at Garet. Garet let out a cry of "What the?!" before the claws dug into his shoulder and tossed the large Mars adept like a ragdoll. Garet let out an 'oomph' as he crashed into a rock. He sat there, stunned for a moment, then looked up to see the Mauler barreling towards him at full speed. There was no time for him to do anything, and he lifted his hands up to try and at least shield his head.  
  
Before the Mauler reached Garet, however, there was a flash of gold and purple at the same time, and the Mauler was blasted to the side by a Plasma and a Spire. It roared in pain and lumbered to its feet, glaring at Ivan and Isaac, who were both drawing their weapons. It shook its head, trying to shake off the effects of the attacks, then charged at Ivan, who was closest, roaring. It reached Ivan and swiped its paw, but Ivan was ready. Incredibly quick, he rolled under the huge beast's paw and jumped to his feet, casting Ray. The yellowish lightning rained down around the angry beast, and it let out a bellow of pain. Injured badly now, the creature was almost blind with rage. It ignored the Whirlwind that Ivan tried to use to blow it away from him, and backpawed him, sending him flying backwards into a snowbank.  
  
Before it could do anymore damage to Ivan, Isaac let out a Quake that knocked the creature off of its feet again. Garet had, by this time, managed to get to his feet, and he was furious. He let out a Fire, then a Flare, almost at once. The Mauler reeled back from the fiery onslaught. Isaac saw his chance, ran and leapt against a tree to get additional height, and landed on both feet squarely on the creature's back. He gritted his teeth and drove his sword downward with all his might. The Mauler gave one last roar, then collapse to the ground. Isaac was thrown off, but he tucked into a roll as he hit the ground and landed on his feet.  
  
Isaac wiped the sweat off of his brow and glanced at Garet. "You okay?"  
  
Garet nodded and winced. "Yeah, got a nasty cut on my shoulder, and will probably have a prize-winning bruise, but nothing serious." He suddenly looked around. "Where's Ivan?!" he suddenly panicked.  
  
Isaac groaned as he remembered their smaller companion, and turned to the snowbank that Ivan was in the process of digging himself out of and a very worried Jupiter Djinni fluttering about.  
  
"Ivan!" Gust cried, "Can you hear me? Speak to me! Say something! Anything!"  
  
Ivan winced as he dug some snow out of his ear. "Gust! I'm right here! You don't need to yell!"  
  
Gust instantly looked relieved and concerned at the same time. "You're alive! Are you hurt? Thank goodness that monster didn't kill you! Can you feel your toes? I hear it's really bad if humans can't feel their toes! Did you bump your head? How many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
Ivan stopped and stared at her. He squinted. "I don't see any fingers."  
  
Gust looked relieved and hugged him. "Yay! He's going to be okay!"  
  
Garet chuckled, and with one hand lifted Ivan out of the snow and placed him on the ground. "Gust, stop choking Ivan, and let's let Dr. Isaac take a look at him."  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes at his new name, but knelt down next to Ivan. The creature hadn't gotten him with its claws, but he had two broken ribs from the impact, which Isaac easily healed. What was much more serious, however, was the fact that he was now soaked from the snow, and it was getting colder out. Already Ivan was starting to shiver.  
  
He sighed. "We have to get to town as soon as possible. Ivan, you'll freeze in this weather with your clothes are wet, and we don't have any spare clothes." He turned to Gust, who was getting very upset again. "Gust, I want you to Set. Ivan's going to need all the extra strength he's going to get."  
  
Gust nodded and disappeared. Isaac finished casting Cure on Garet, healing him of his wounds, and Garet dug out a blanket from the pack, which Ivan wrapped around himself. They started off for Imil  
  
At first they were doing fine. Despite his shivering, Ivan insisted he was fine. It was obvious, however, that with his small size and wet clothing, he was really getting cold. His teeth started to chatter, and he clutched the blanket around his damp body closer. Isaac looked around nervously. He could sense all sort of danger in the surrounding forests, and knew that if they stopped, they would probably be attacked again. But it was obvious that Ivan needed some sort of heat.  
  
Finally Garet solved the problem by simply picking Ivan up and hoisting him over his shoulder alongside the traveling pack. Ivan protested, saying he was fine and he could walk, but Garet ignored him. Isaac mentioned that this was probably better, as Mars Adepts give off more heat then normal. Ivan settled for grumbling, but soon fell quiet, obviously thankful for the extra warmth. Garet didn't seem too bothered by the extra weight, so they traveled on.  
  
Finally they reached the small town of Imil. By this time, Ivan was shivering constantly, and his lips were turning blue. Garet was starting to look a little tired. He looked around. "Hey!" he commented. "Where is everyone?!"  
  
They looked around. The town almost seemed to be deserted.  
  
"P-p-probably o-out of-f the c-c-cold." Ivan chattered.  
  
Isaac looked at him, concerned, and nodded. "As we should be. Come on, let's go find the inn."  
  
Ivan refused to be carried through town, saying he would walk. Finally, after a little arguing, Garet put him down.  
  
Ivan glared at the much bigger adept. "S-s-see? I c-c-can w-walk!"  
  
Garet mumbled something under his breath about Jupiter adepts, swung the pack to a more comfortable position, lost his balance in the slippery snow, and landed with a 'thud' against a house. There a half a second of silence, then the snow collapsed off the roof and buried the large Mars Adept.  
  
Isaac sighed and began to dig him out. Garet surfaced, sputtering, and Ivan managed a smirk.  
  
Garet began to shiver, and he glared at his two companions viciously. "Not a word!" he warned them. "Not a single word!"  
  
Suddenly the door of the house Garet had crashed into opened, and an elderly face peered out. "What on earth?!?!" The lady gave a start at the sight of the three boys.  
  
Isaac gave her an apologetic face. "Sorry ma'am! He just slipped! We'll leave as soon as we get him dug out!"  
  
The woman acted as if she didn't hear a word Isaac said. "Oh! You poor things! What are you doing out in this cold, soaking wet?! There's a nasty cold going around, and you're sure to catch it this way! You get into this house this instant, before you freeze, and we'll get you dried off in no time! Come on!"  
  
Before any of them knew what was happening, she was shooing them all inside. "Miles!" she hollered. "We have company!"  
  
An elderly man stood up from a chair by the fire, and smiled brightly. He then quickly frown as he saw their guests. "They're letting children walk the streets, soaking wet?!" he asked in disbelief and disgust. "What's this town coming to?! Why, I'll bet they wouldn't have lasted an hour like that!"  
  
Garet would've objected to being called a child, but his attention was grabbed by the warm cookies and hot apple cider the woman was bringing in. Both Ivan and Garet were sat down by the fire, where they munched happily on the food as the woman hovered over them. Isaac sat at the table with the old man, listening thoughtfully and occasionally taking a sip of his cider.  
  
The old man liked to talk, and told Isaac about the town, how it was plagued by sickness, of the lighthouse near-by, and of the Mercury clan, a group of people with mysterious powers that had sworn to protect the lighthouse. There were only two people from this clan left, Mia and Alex, but Alex had disappeared months ago.  
  
Isaac frowned at this last bit of information. This was probably too much of a coincidence for this to be a different Alex. He was about to inquire further, but was interrupted by a coughing fit from the old man. He looked concerned, but the old man just tried to shrug it off as nothing. Isaac frowned, sensing something wrong. The old woman came over, and she looked worried as well. The old man tried to reassure them he was fine, but suddenly collapsed to the floor, coughing.  
  
They were all truly alarmed now.  
  
"Isaac!" Ivan said urgently. "Do something!"  
  
Isaac shook his head. "He sick! I can't do anything about that! Just wounds!"  
  
The woman knelt down next to her husband and looked up at Isaac. "Mia!" she said. "Go find Mia! She's the town healer!"  
  
Isaac nodded, and turned to Garet. "Help her get him into bed. I'm going to go find this Mia!"  
  
Before Garet could answer, Isaac was out the door. He hurried up the street towards the village sanctum. Bursting inside, he met two small children. "Mia!" he said, "I need to find Mia!"  
  
The young boy pointed east. "You just missed her! She's headed towards the weapon master's house to check up on him!"  
  
Isaac thanked them, and hurried out the door. He started jogging east, where the boy pointed, and soon came to the weapon shop. He placed one hand on the door, when it suddenly opened and smacked him in the face, knocking him backwards. He landed on his back with an 'oomf!"  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! Are you all right?"  
  
Isaac opened his eyes to find himself looking into two concerned aqua-blue eyes. A young girl was leaning over him, care written all over her delicate features. Blue hair spilled over the girl's face, and she looked beautiful. A little worn-out, perhaps, but beautiful. Isaac suddenly shook his head and sat up. What in Gaia's name was he doing, thinking these thoughts! He just met the girl for crying out loud!  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright!" he said, feeling his nose tenderly. He noticed a bit of blood on his glove. "You have a bloody nose." the blue-haired girl giggled slightly. She cleared her throat and straightened up. "Sorry, it's not funny." She suddenly smiled again. "It's just that you looked kinda funny trying to act like it's nothing. My name's Mia, the town healer. Let me help you."  
  
Isaac suddenly remembered why he had rushed out here in the first place. "No!" he said urgently. "I came out here looking for you! The old couple by the town entrance, the old man collapsed!"  
  
Mia immediately looked distressed. "Oh, no! I told Miles to take it a little more carefully! He never listens to me! I'll hurry down there right away!" She got up, then paused. "Are you sure you don't want me to take care of your nose first?"  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine! Now go!" He watched as she hurried towards the town entrance. Once she was fully out of sight, he gingerly touched his nose and winced. "Ow! I think she broke it!" He carefully cast a small Cure, and the bleeding stopped. He checked over his nose, making sure it was fully back to normal, then headed back towards the old couple's house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
There we go! Chapter 11, and we finally got Mia in here! Not much, but she's here. 


	12. Chapter 12: Two Djinn and an Ice Queen

Wow! Chapter 12 already! The dreaded Mercury Lighthouse! *shudders* This one was not fun to write! And several things have been changed around. I used my author powers to change them.  
  
*EchoKazul does not own Golden Sun*  
  
Version 2!!! *smacks forehead* Thanks Yoshimi! I had given Fever Zephyr's powers when I had first written this chapter. I changed it so that Garet used Forge instead. I mean, to wrap a foe in feverish delusion... I have to have a little fun with that!  
  
Oh, and I could use a little help. I have a list of all of the djinn, their powers, and where to find them, but I can't remember who attacks and who doesn't. I just need Bane, Dew, Torch, Tonic, and Luff. I don't want to have to go through the entire game for the seventh time (How do you think I remember everything so well?) for these last five djinn. Can someone just tell me if they attack or not when you first meet them? Many thanks!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Isaac arrived at the old couple's home to find the old man already tucked into bed with Mia tending to him. He walked over and sat next to Garet and Ivan, who were sitting out of the way at the table. They watched worriedly as Mia checked his temperature and pulse. She sighed and looked relieved.  
  
"It's not too serious. I'll have this fixed up in a jiffy!"  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated, and to the three adept's great surprise, she began to glow with a blue psyenergy, which condensed into a tiny fairy which hovered over the sick man for a few seconds before disappearing.  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled down at her patient. Already the color was returning to his cheeks, and he opened his eyes. "There we go! Much better!"  
  
Miles looked pleased. "Ha!" he exclaimed. "Never felt better! I'll show you there's still life in these old bones!"  
  
He started to get up, but Mia shook her head. "No, don't get up yet. It's too soon!"  
  
Miles, to the boys' surprise, lay back down, grumbling. His wife smiled at Mia. "He knows better then to mess with our village ice queen!"  
  
Mia laughed gently, a beautiful sound, then frowned as the old woman coughed a few times. "You had better lay down, too. Don't want you sick as well!"  
  
The woman started to protest, but Mia just gave her a frosty look, and she mumbled an, "Alright!" She then started grumbling about young know-it-alls that have no respect for their elder's judgement about their own health.  
  
Mia ignored her and started towards the door. She noticed Isaac, Garet, and Ivan sitting at the table, staring at her.  
  
"Oh! Hi! You must be visitors! I don't believe we've met! I mean, I haven't met you two. I've already met him!" She pointed at Isaac. "How's your nose, by the way? I think I hit it pretty hard, and I hope I didn't break it! Let me look it over, and if it is, I can fix it!"  
  
Garet looked amused. "She broke your nose?!"  
  
Isaac glared at him. "So what?!" He turned back to Mia and said a little gruffly. "It's fine! I've already taken care of it!"  
  
Ivan looked at her curiously. "What was that you used back there on that old man? You know, the blue-glowy fairy thing?"  
  
Mia looked startled. "You could see my Ply? Usually nobody can but me!"  
  
Ivan nodded. "Yeah, well that's because..."  
  
Suddenly they were all interrupted by a brilliant flash of blue that poured through the window and illuminated the whole room.  
  
"What in Mar's name was that!" Garet yelped.  
  
Mia looked shocked and ran to the window. "The lighthouse?!?! No, it couldn't be! Nobody can enter except...." She trailed off as a look of realization and horror crossed her face. "No! Alex!" She quickly bolted out the door.  
  
Ivan turned to his friends. "Did you hear that?! That light is coming from the lighthouse! We're too late!"  
  
Isaac shook his head. "Come on! Let's get over there and see if we can do anything!"  
  
The three of them sprinted out the door towards the shining beacon. They quickly dashed through the village, but skidded to a halt when they reached a frozen river that ran through town. There was a fence on both sides that normally would block them from going any further, but right in front of them there were a few boards missing. Looking upstream, Isaac could see that there was another gap in the fence on the other side they could go through.  
  
"Looks like we have to go across the ice to that gap." he informed his friends.  
  
Garet looked at it nervously. "Ice!" he whimpered. Isaac patted him on the back reassuringly. "Don't worry! It looks frozen solid. I'm sure it's perfectly safe."  
  
Ivan took a cautious step onto the ice, and slid a few feet. "Wow!" he commented. "Slippery!" He then proceeded to glide across to the other side with all of the agility and gracefulness of a professional ice-skater. He stepped through the broken fence onto solid ground, and waved at his friends.  
  
Isaac turned to Garet. "See, it's not so hard!"  
  
Garet only snorted, so Isaac shrugged and stepped out onto the ice, sliding easily to the other side. He looked back at Garet. "Okay, your turn!"  
  
Garet whimpered again and cautiously put on foot on the ice. It immediately slipped out from underneath him, and he clung tightly to the wooden post to keep from falling all the way down. He glared at his friends. "I'm a Mars Adept! I don't do ice! Or water! Or basically anything wet!" He struggled to his feet and did his utmost best to stay there.  
  
Ivan sighed. "I'll go help him." he said to Isaac. He stepped out onto the ice again and slid to his giant friend. "Okay Garet. I want you to just concentrate on staying on your feet." he instructed him  
  
"Huh? Why?" Garet asked. Ivan didn't answer, just cast a Whirlwind that shoved Garet out onto the ice and towards Isaac. Garet let out a yelp as he slid quickly across the ice, wildly waving his arms as he tried to stay on his feet. Amazingly enough, he did, but he missed the gap in the fence.  
  
Isaac tried to grab him, but only managed to grab Garet's sleeve, which was quickly yanked out of his grasp as Garet fell and spun out of control up the frozen ice. At one time there had been a waterfall at the end of the stream, but now it had frozen into an icy curtain that hung over the cliff's edge. Garet hit this at top speed, breaking right through it and disappearing into a small cave that was on the other side.  
  
Isaac slid over to the broken ice curtain, concerned. "Garet, are you all right?!"  
  
Garet poked his head out. "Yeah, I think I'm okay." His voice suddenly took on a more cheerful sound. "But lookit what I found!" He held up a Mars Djinni.  
  
Isaac looked at it, slightly confused. "Forge?"  
  
Another Mars Djinn suddenly popped out onto Garet's shoulder. "No, I'm Forge!"  
  
The one in Garet's hand piped up. "And I'm Fever!" He looked at Garet. "Thanks for getting me out of there! It was a little too cold for my liking!" He then looked thoughtful. "Although usually a djinn slams into the adept when they join, not the other way around!"  
  
Ivan joined them. "Well! That probably wasn't one of my most successful ideas!" He noticed Fever. "So we each have two djinn now." he commented.  
  
Isaac nodded. "Speaking of which, you better have them both set, Garet. We're going to start getting weird looks pretty soon."  
  
Both Forge and Fever disappeared in a flash of red, and Garet struggled to his feet again. This time, both Isaac and Ivan helped Garet across the ice. Garet slipped once and accidentally fell on Ivan, which called for a Cure from Isaac, but other then that, they made it over rather quickly. Garet was overjoyed to finally have friction on the ground again. They took off towards the shining-blue beacon once again.  
  
They finally reached the lighthouse, Garet a little slower, to find Mia standing on the stairs leading to the entrance. She looked around quizzically, then turned and looked at them. "Do you hear something? I think someone's here!"  
  
Garet caught up with Isaac and Ivan, and bent over, resting his hands on his knees and gasping for air. He glared at his two friends. "We *gasp* just had *pant* to run *wheeze* the entire way?!"  
  
They ignored him. Isaac looked around. "I don't see anyone!"  
  
Mia looked unhappy. "Still..." She turned around and raced for the entrance. She gave a little cry of anger as she realized a heavy statue was blocking the way. "What's this?! Who could have done this!"  
  
Isaac glanced at the statue. "Oh, that." he said. "I can help you there." He cast Move, and the ghostly hand appeared. He used it to push the heavy statue aside, then let it disappear. He turned to Mia. "There you go!"  
  
She looked at him, astonished. "Did you just do that?!" She asked incredulously. "Wha? How? I just saw that ghostly hand appear, and..." she trailed off.  
  
Ivan grinned triumphantly. "I thought so! You're an adept too!"  
  
Mia looked confused. "I'm a what?"  
  
Ivan explained. "An adept! Someone who uses psyenergy! For example, I'm pretty sure the Ply you used to heal the old man is a type of psyenergy!"  
  
Mia shrugged. "Oh, that! Ply's been handed down to each generation in the Mercury Clan! I'm the last, or so I thought. You can use this power too?"  
  
Isaac nodded. "Different types, but yes, we all can use psyenergy." Mia looked a little confused. "Oh!" was all she said. She then turned to the doorway. There was some sort of blue shield blocking the entrance, but she cast Ply on it. She glowed blue briefly, and the glowing forcefield disappeared. She ran inside without another word.  
  
Isaac sighed. "Come on, guys. We better follow her!"  
  
Garet groaned and looked at the lighthouse warily. "Isaac, I know this sounds weird, but it almost feels like this place is trying to smother me!"  
  
Ivan shrugged. "That's probably because this is the Mercury Lighthouse, the element of water, remember?"  
  
Garet followed them in, grumbling. "I just hope we don't have to stay in here very long!" he shivered.  
  
They hurried through the now-open door to the lighthouse after Mia. It didn't take them long to find her, as she hadn't gotten very far. She was now facing down a giant lizard-man twice as tall as she was. Despite the creature's teeth, fangs, and rusty cutlass, she was facing it bravely, trying to get past.  
  
"You....stupid....monster!" she gasped as it leapt at her once again. She dodged it and cast Frost, but it didn't have much of an effect. She looked frustrated. "There were never monsters in here before! How'd they...." She was interrupted as the monster lunged at her again. She dodged it again, squealing angrily. "Mercury's curse! I'm a healer, not a fighter!"  
  
The monster lunged at her again, but this time was knocked to one side by a large, jagged rock. Isaac let the psyenergy surrounding him disappear, and drew his sword.  
  
Garet swung his axe around experimentally, and grinned. "Let's take this thing down!  
  
The lizard scrambled to it's feet, snarling and swinging it's sword. Ivan started it off with a Plasma. The liquid-blue lightning slammed down around the beast, stunning it for a moment, but it didn't last long, and the giant lizard was moving again.  
  
Isaac leapt in front of it, thrusting with his sword while ducking the Lizard's rusty cutlass in the same move. He managed to get in one hit, but it didn't do much damage. While Isaac was keeping the Lizard-man busy dodging blows and returning them, Garet managed to get behind the creature, gritted his teeth, and swung his axe with all his might. It dug deep into the creature's side and sent it flying across the room, where it slammed into the wall and slid slowly to the floor.  
  
Isaac lowered his sword, watching the fallen creature. It was badly injured, but it still growled angrily, and was trying to get up, the desire to kill still gleaming in its half-glazed eyes. It opened it's mouth to reveal rows of small, razor-sharp fangs dripping with saliva. He turned to Ivan.  
  
"Might as well finish it off."  
  
Ivan nodded and cast Plasma again, a shining end to the battle.  
  
Isaac looked around to see Mia watching him, slightly amused.  
  
"Ah, so you're one of those people who are just attracted to trouble, huh?" she said, smiling slightly  
  
Garet was cleaning off his axe blade with an old rag. He looked up and grinned. "You better believe it, ma'am! Seems like there can't be a good fight without him dragging us into it!"  
  
Ivan grinned. "Probably about half those fights you start, Garet!"  
  
Mia smiled again, then glanced down the lighthouse passageway, concern replacing the smile. She turned back to the three adepts. "Thank you again!" She said, before she took off into the lighthouse again.  
  
Ivan sighed. "And she's off again."  
  
Garet finished cleaning his blade and examined it closely before putting it away. He glanced down the corridor where she had disappeared and grimaced. "I suppose we're still going to follow her?"  
  
Isaac nodded. "Yup! We still need to get to the top of the lighthouse!"  
  
Garet sighed. "Let's get this over with then."  
  
When they found Mia again, she was on a walkway surrounding a pit in a large, crumbling room. Another statue was blocking the walkway, and she couldn't get around it. She was trying unsuccessfully to move it, when she noticed Isaac's group coming around the corner.  
  
"You guys again?" She straightened up and looked at Isaac hopefully. "I don't suppose you could take care of this statue as well?"  
  
Isaac sighed, but cast Move again, pushing the statue into a hole and out of their way. "There you go."  
  
Mia looked at him thoughtfully before saying "Why are you guys following me?"  
  
Isaac explained. "We're not following you exactly. We need to get to the top of the lighthouse. We think the people we've been following are behind this, and we need to stop them!"  
  
Mia studied the group carefully. "Normally nobody is allowed into Mercury Lighthouse except those of my clan, but somehow I think it'll be alright if you guys come. After all, you do have, what'd ya call it?" "Psyenergy." Ivan told her.  
  
"Right. Psyenergy. Anyway, the lighthouse seems to be dangerous right now, and I can use all the help I can get, I suppose. Perhaps we can travel together?" Her pretty blue eyes looked at them a little pleadingly.  
  
Isaac smiled. "Sure. Why not. I'm Isaac, by the way."  
  
"I'm Garet." Garet held out a huge, gloved hand, and she shook it delicately.  
  
Ivan leaned on his Shaman's rod and smiled. "And I'm Ivan of Kalay."  
  
All of a sudden, Flint popped out and appeared n Isaac's hair. He looked at Mia accusingly. "And I'm Flint! And you have a djinn with you!"  
  
Granite appeared on Isaac's shoulder and scolded her brother. "Flint! That was rather rude!"  
  
Breeze and Gust both appeared hovering over Ivan. "But he's right! She does have a djinn!" Breeze stated.  
  
Ivan jumped. "What is this? A sudden djinn revolt?"  
  
Gust giggled. "No! Silly! We just came out to see the new adept and her djinn!"  
  
Garet frowned. "Aren't you guys going to pop out suddenly too? Everyone else is!"  
  
Forge and Fever appeared on his shoulder. "If you insist." Fever said.  
  
"Guys! It's you!" Suddenly a small blue creature appeared on the stunned Mia's shoulder. It was rather plump looking, although not as much as a Venus djinn, had two bright golden eyes and a long tail that ended in a reddish crab-like claw.  
  
"Fizz!" Gust exclaimed happily. "It's you!"  
  
Mia looked at all of the tiny creatures, except Flint, who stayed in Isaac's hair, zipping about, excitedly talking to one another. She looked confused. "Um, Fizz? What are these creatures? Do you know them?"  
  
Forge looked sarcastic. "No! She doesn't know us! She's just pretending to!" Everyone ignored him.  
  
Fizz looked excited. She spoke quickly in her soft, bubbly voice. "Yes! I told you! There are many djinn out there! These are some of them!"  
  
Mia looked over at Isaac, who was arguing with Flint, who was refusing to get out of his hair. "You guys have djinn?" Isaac glared at the stubborn Venus djinn in his hair, then sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. They seem to be attracted to Adepts like the annoying little bugs they are!" He glared around. "Alright!" he growled. "That's enough! Everyone Set again!"  
  
Mia watched as all of the djinn grumbled a bit, but returned to their respective Adept. She was a bit surprised to see even Fizz obey him and return to her. Isaac didn't seem to see anything strange about the total obedience. He looked at Mia. "So, which way do we go now?"  
  
Mia looked at him. "Hmm? Oh! This way!"  
  
They followed Mia through the twists and curves of the Mercury Lighthouse, until they reached a large, peaceful-looking statue of the goddess Mercury. Her face was glancing down kindly, and her hands were cupped together, as if they were holding something. Behind her was a vast pool of water with two square tiles on either side of the statue and several more scattered throughout the water. It appeared to Isaac to be a dead end.  
  
Garet looked at the water distastefully, then turned to Mia. "Now what?"  
  
She smiled softly. "This is the reason that only the Mercury clan can enter."  
  
She stepped onto the statues out-stretched hands and cast Ply. She was surrounded by a light-blue glow, which spread to the statue. There was a humming noise and a bright flash of light that made everyone wince. When Isaac opened his eyes again, he immediately noticed that the two tiles next to the statue were now shimmering.  
  
"W-what just happened?" He heard Ivan ask.  
  
Mia merely laughed, and stepped out onto one of the glowing tiles. They watched in amazement as psyenergy, obviously not her own, started ringing around her.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at them. "Step on one of these tiles," she explained. " and it will allow you to walk to another tile. We can cross the water this way!"  
  
Isaac looked at the tiles doubtfully. They looked pretty far apart!  
  
Ivan must've either been thinking along the same lines, or he read Isaac's mind, because he asked Mia. "What do you mean, walk to the next tile?! They're way too far apart!"  
  
Mia simply laughed, and took a step onto the water. To the three adepts' amazement, she began to walk across the water, psyenergy rippling and slowly fading with each step she took until she reached another tile in the water, where it recharged.  
  
She turned back to the three open-mouthed adepts. "Come on! Try it!"  
  
Isaac hesitantly took a step onto the tile and watched as the psyenergy built up around him. When it was finished, he carefully took a step out onto the water, half afraid he'd sink. To his relief and amazement, the water merely rippled under his boot. By this time, Mia had gone onto a different tile, so he walked over to the one she had been on, doing his best to keep up with her.  
  
Garet watched his best friend go and whimpered. "This is not my day!" Ivan looked around. "No, I think that this is just not your lighthouse." He turned and looked up at Garet. "Why don't you go first. I'll be right behind you then."  
  
Garet looked nervously at the tile. "Are you sure they'll hold me up? I'm pretty big, ya know!"  
  
Ivan rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure they will, you dufus. Now get going! Mia and Isaac are way ahead of us!"  
  
Garet carefully stepped onto the tile, nervously watching the psyenergy build up around him. He waited awhile, making sure it was finished, then turned and looked down at the water. He gulped and took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself.  
  
He was about to take a step, when he suddenly deflated and turned back to Ivan. "I can't! I can't do it! Too much water!"  
  
He tried to jump from the tile back to the floor, but Ivan stopped him, suddenly surrounded by crackling electricity and a gushing wind that made his cape flutter madly about.  
  
"Garet!" Ivan warned him, lightning dancing and crackling around him, "You are going to cross this! NOW!"  
  
Garet was taken aback, surprised at how intimidting the youngest and shortest member could look. He quickly composed himself and looked at Ivan stubbornly. "No!"  
  
Ivan suddenly thought of something and let the wind and electricity fade away. "But Garet!" he said with a sly grin. "Jenna might be up there! If we hurry, we might be able to rescue her!"  
  
He had figured out Garet's weak point from the moment he had first Mind- read the Mars adept. It worked, too. Garet sighed, all stubbornness fading away, then turned and carefully inched across the water, looking as if he were crossing a pit full of poisonous vipers. He made it across to the next tile, whimpered as the psyenergy built up around him again, and inched across the water once more, muttering death threats to nobody in particular.  
  
Ivan followed. After about five tiles-stops, they found another room, where Isaac and Mia were waiting and talking.  
  
Isaac grinned as Garet covered the last stretch of water in record time and basically threw himself onto the floor thankfully. Ivan followed much more calmly.  
  
"There you guys are!" Isaac said, for some reason in a good mood despite the current danger they were probably in. "I was wondering if I was going to have to come after you and help shove Garet along!"  
  
Ivan leapt gracefully from the water to solid ground and shook his head. "Nah, I just reminded him of J-E-N-N-A" he spelled.  
  
Garet glared at him from where he was sitting. "I can spell my best friend's name, you know!"  
  
Ivan suddenly grinned impishly. "Well then, I just reminded him of his G-I- R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D."  
  
While Garet thought that one over, Mia explained to them the next direction they would take. "We're almost there. We just need to go down that hallway and we'll reach the 'elevator' to the top." She looked a little amused, as if there was some private joke.  
  
Isaac looked down the hallway she had pointed to. It was a long corridor that was lined with waterfalls that rushed down the sides of the walls and disappeared into metal grates in the floor. Mist from the waterfalls filled the entire hallway, creating tiny rainbows that hovered in mid-air.  
  
"Wow!" he commented. "It sure is pretty!"  
  
Mia walked over to stand by him. "Yeah." she said. "It is. I haven't been up here since Alex....disappeared. We used to play here as children." She looked sad, then looked back at the hallway. "I had forgotten how beautiful it is."  
  
Isaac looked at her. Her pretty face was looking longingly down the misty corridor, obviously remembering days long past. Unexpectantly, she turned to look at Isaac. Their eyes met briefly, and Isaac turned away blushing, embarrassed to be caught staring.  
  
Fortunately he was saved as Garet finally figured out what Ivan had spelled. "Ivan! You little twerp! She's not my girlfriend! We're just really good friends! Stop making assumptions!"  
  
Ivan danced out of his reach and grinned. "Ooh! A big word!"  
  
Isaac shook his head, being careful not to look at Mia. "Really Ivan. You're almost as bad as Forge!"  
  
Garet stopped for a moment, then turned to Isaac. "Forge said to tell you that he's insulted by that comment, but he's not coming out because of all the water."  
  
Mia laughed. "Mars isn't very big on water, huh?  
  
Ivan snorted and said sarcastically. "What gave you that absurd idea?"  
  
Isaac decided to intervene. "Guys, enough horseplay! We'd better get moving!"  
  
Garet groaned as he looked down the waterfall-lined hallway. "Mars! This place is a nightmare! Will the water never end!"  
  
They walked through the misty halls, waterfalls roaring loudly. Isaac looked around, doing his utmost best to ignore the blue-haired girl walking by his side. He didn't know what was the matter with him. He had never really let himself be distracted by girls before, being too busy studying with Kraden or helping his mother. And he just met this girl, for Gaia's sake! True, she was gorgeous and Isaac could tell that she had a kind and caring personality, but...Argh! He was thinking about her again!  
  
He immediately tried to shove all thoughts of Mia out of his head. In fact, he was thinking so hard about not thinking about her, that he never noticed the Harpy that suddenly dove at him.  
  
"Look out!" Mia yell snapped him to attention, but it was too late. The harpy slammed hard into Isaac, sending him flying into a waterfall, where he disappeared in the curtain of water.  
  
He slammed hard into the ground, knocking the wind out of him. He slowly opened his eyes, surprised to see he was in a small room hidden behind the waterfall. He could hear a furious crackle of electricity, a few shouts from both Mia and Garet, and the long shriek of the Harpy. Isaac assumed they had taken care of it.  
  
He groaned and propped himself up with his elbows, about to yell to them that he was okay. Suddenly both Flint and Granite yelled out loudly in his mind.  
  
~Watch out Isaac!!~  
  
Isaac looked around to see himself staring face-to-face with an angry Mercury Djinn.  
  
"Oh, no! Not again!" he managed to groan, before the Mercury djinn suddenly erupted with water!  
  
Mia was concerned for her new friend and blamed herself. She had forgotten that monsters were now in the lighthouse, and that Harpy had seemed to come out of nowhere! It looked like it had hit Isaac really hard! Furious, she had frozen the Harpy's wings with her Tundra while Ivan zapped it with a Plasma. Then Garet flattened it with his axe and finished it with a Fire.  
  
Seeing that the creature was now disposed of, she now turned to the waterfall Isaac had suddenly disappeared into. There was no sign of him. Worried, she took two steps towards it when there was a yell from the other side, and the waterfall seemed to explode in a torrent of water. Isaac was thrown back through the waterfall and slammed into the other wall, slumping to the floor unconscious.  
  
There was a moment of stunned silence, then the Mercury Djinn leapt through the waterfall and glared around before he let out another watery attack. The deluge of water knocked the three adepts down, but they quickly got up again, soaking wet, but not badly injured. Garet was furious at the soaking. "Forge!" he yelled.  
  
Forge suddenly appeared and doused the three adepts in a red psyenergy. To Mia's astonishment, she suddenly felt much stronger. She gripped her Blessed Ankh tighter, ready for action.  
  
Forge landed back on Garet's shoulder and looked proud. "There we go! Attack raised! Now go kick some butt!"  
  
Ivan yelled out a Plasma, and the liquid lighting poured down around the tiny blue creature. It squealed in pain and anger, and let out a Froth Sphere at Ivan. Ivan yelped and tried to dodge it. He managed to evade most of the attack, but was still slammed into the ground.  
  
Garet was still furious about getting soaked. A little steam was rising off of his rapidly-drying clothes, but he ignored it. Suddenly a new psyenergy formed in his mind. "Volcano!" he yelled.  
  
The ground under the Mercury Djinn rumbled slightly, then flames burst upwards, engulfing the tiny creature in the raging heat.  
  
When the flames cleared, they showed a toasted Mercury Djinni. It was obviously hurt badly, but still had a lot of fight left. He geared up for another attack, but Mia lost her patience. This djinn had hurt her friend, and was attacking them for no apparent reason. It was time to finish this!  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" she said firmly, before the djinn could finish its attack. "Tundra!"  
  
Suddenly the djinn was encased in ice, frozen solid. Mia wasn't taking any chances though. As soon as the ice casing shattered, she was ready. Before the djinn could do more then blink, she had smacked it across the room with her Blessed Ankh. It bounced off the wall and landed on the ground.  
  
It got up shakily to its feet, seconds before Mia smacked it again. It bounced back towards Garet and Ivan. It was starting to panic now as it scrambled to its feet, but it wasn't quick enough to evade the angry Mia, who whacked it again. It flew across the room and landed next to Ivan, who had by this time gotten up.  
  
Mia charged again, raising her staff for another hit. The djinn leapt to its feet and dove behind Ivan, cowering behind his pant leg.  
  
"Ack! Enough! I surrender! Don't hurt me!" the tiny djinn pleaded.  
  
Mia stopped and glared frostily at the creature. "Very well!" she said icily, "but make one wrong move...." She brandished her staff threateningly, then turned to tend to Isaac.  
  
Ivan looked down at the tiny creature cowering behind him, and felt a little pity. "You know, you really shouldn't pick fights with people you know nothing about. They can be much more powerful then you originally thought!"  
  
The Mercury djinn peered out from behind Ivan. "Hey! I was doing alright until she stepped in!"  
  
Fizz appeared on Mia's shoulder. "They don't call her the Ice Queen for nothing, Sleet!"  
  
Sleet perked up and took a careful step out. "Fizz? Is that you?"  
  
Fizz looked proud. "Yup! And this is my human, Mia!" She looked meaningfully at her brother. "The one who just kicked your butt!"  
  
"Hey!" Garet protested. "What about me? I'm the one who fried him with my Volcano!"  
  
Sleet ignored him. He looked at Mia. "Well, I suppose since you defeated me.....perhaps I could...join you as well?" he trailed off, looking half afraid she was going to start smacking him around again.  
  
Mia didn't hear him. She was already kneeling next to Isaac, trying to revive the unconscious Venus Adept.  
  
Sleet tried again. He walked right up to Mia and asked her meekly, "May I please join you?"  
  
Mia glared frostily at him. "We'll wait until Isaac wakes up. If it's okay with him..."  
  
Garet and Ivan walked over. "I'm sure he'll say it's fine, Mia." Ivan told her. "This isn't the first time that Isaac's been pummeled by a djinn! Breeze almost killed him!"  
  
Mia looked stubborn. "Isaac first, then we'll talk about it!"  
  
Sleet looked a little depressed. Fizz sighed. Her mistress could be so stubborn about these things!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
A bad place to leave it, I know, but it's already thirteen pages! I'll do the battle with Saturos next.  
  
I just wanted to get this posted today because.......It's my birthday! Yay! I'm now 20! Party! Party!  
  
Anyway, please make me happy and review! Please! For my birthday? 


	13. Chapter 13: The Lighthouse Battle

Haha! Another update! After what, two, three months? *winces* Don't hurt me! I'll update sooner next time! I promise!  
  
Anyways, the infamous Saturos battle.  
  
A big thank you to QueenDragonGoddess and Scheree! My djinn list is now complete! In case your all wondering how far I went, it has all of the djinn's names, their attacks, where they are found, what I think their gender is, and now whether they fight when you meet them or not. I know, I have too much time on my hands!  
  
Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
*EchoKazul doesn't own Golden Sun*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Isaac groaned as he slowly swam his way out of the inky darkness. He could hear several voices in the distance that slowly came into focus.  
  
A beautiful, soft voice spoke with relief. "I think he's waking up!"  
  
Another voice piped up, rather loud. "Well, it's about time!"  
  
"He's only been out for about fifteen minutes, Garet! Without Mia's Ply, it'd probably would've been a couple of hours! Sleet hit him pretty hard!" A voice Isaac recognized as Ivan's spoke up.  
  
A small squeaky djinn voice spoke grudgingly. "Hey! I said I was sorry, okay?"  
  
Isaac opened his eyes to find himself staring into Mia's beautiful, worried face. "Wha-what happened?" he asked groggily.  
  
Mia helped him to a sitting position. "Sleet happened!" She pointed to a very repentant looking Mercury Djinn."  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes. "Gaia! Another djinn! Why am I not surprised?" He tried to stand up, but winced at his head punished him for moving.  
  
He cast Cure on himself, but Mia had noticed his grimace and had cast Ply at the same time. Isaac suddenly felt two healing psyenergies working their way through him at once.  
  
He opened his eyes and grinned. "Wow! Now I feel great!"  
  
Mia looked amused. "I didn't know you had a healing psyenergy!"  
  
Isaac stood up and noticed he was absolutely soaked. "Yeah," he replied absently, "It's not as effective as yours, though."  
  
Sleet cleared his throat. "A-hem! What about me? Can't I come with?"  
  
Mia looked at Isaac. "I had told him the decision was up to you!"  
  
Isaac shrugged. "Like I had told Breeze, as long as he's quite finished beating me up, he can come with!"  
  
Mia glared menacingly at the djinn. "Alright, you can join me, but if you even look at Isaac funny, I'm turning you into an ice cube, you got that?" She glanced at her two djinn. "I want both of you to set now!"  
  
Breeze appeared on Ivan's shoulder and glanced at Ivan. "Wow, I'm glad you're not as strict!"  
  
Forge nodded from Garet's shoulder. "Tell me about it! She's scary!"  
  
Mia stood up and brushed herself off. "Yeah, well just see how scary I can get when we find whoever lit the lighthouse!" There was a glint in her pretty blue eyes, and the room sudden dropped a few degrees.  
  
"Speaking of which," Isaac said, "Where do we go next?"  
  
Mia calmed down and smiled. "The elevator to the top is just at the end of this hallway. Let's go!"  
  
She took off walking, both Fizz and Sleet on each shoulder, and Isaac and Ivan followed after. After exchanging nervous glances, Forge and Garet started walking as well.  
  
After a bit of walking, they finally came to the end of the hallway, where a giant waterfall rushed and poured from the ceiling, the water disappearing down a metal grate in the floor. Next to the waterfall was a statue.  
  
Ivan glanced around. "Where's the elevator? This just looks like a dead-end to me!"  
  
Mia chuckled and pointed at the waterfall. "There's the elevator, see?"  
  
Garet peered at it nervously. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this!"  
  
Mia walked over to the statue and cast ply on it. Just as before, there was a humming noise, and suddenly the statue flashed with a brilliant light. Isaac opened his eyes to see that the water in the waterfall was now rushing...upwards?  
  
*Wow! That's a nifty trick!* Flint's voice echoed in his mind. Ever since Isaac had found Granite, Flint had quieted down a lot, for which Isaac was extremely thankful, but he still popped in the occasional comment.  
  
Mia looked at the waterfall sadly. "Alex and I used to call it the elevator as a joke. I hope he's okay..."  
  
Isaac and Ivan looked at each other nervously.  
  
Garet eyed the waterfall. "Don't tell me we actually have to use that thing!" he whimpered. "Isn't there a staircase we can use or something?"  
  
Mia shook her head. "Nope! Sorry. This is the only way."  
  
With that, she stepped onto the water, and the three boys watched as she gracefully rode the waterfall upwards, until she disappeared from sight.  
  
Isaac glanced at the water. "Well," he gathered up his courage. "Here goes!" He stepped carefully into the water rushing upwards, and was taken by surprise by the sheer force of it.  
  
"Whoa!" he yelped, and before he knew it was carried upwards. He was thrown out onto a platform on top of the lighthouse. Scrambling to his feet, he glanced around.  
  
It was beautiful, no doubt there. They were very high up, and Isaac could see for miles, the town of Imil nestled down below near the lighthouse, the mountains in the distance, but what caught his attention the most was right in the center of the lighthouse eyrie.  
  
Right in the center, floating just a few feet above a small pit, was an enormous sphere of brilliant blue light, swirling and pulsing with psyenergy.  
  
Mia stepped up next to him and looked at the painfully beautiful beacon. "I...I don't understand! The lighthouse cannot be light without the Mercury Star! This is impossible!"  
  
Isaac shook his head sadly. "No...no it's not. The four elemental stars were stolen from Sol Sanctum in Mount Aleph."  
  
Mia glanced at him in surprise. "The mountain that just erupted? But, how? And how do you know this?"  
  
Isaac shrugged. "I was there when they were stolen. Garet and I are from a small town called Vale that's at the base of Mount Aleph. We were supposed to protect the Stars, but instead..." he trailed off and looked away before he started again. "It's all my fault, and now I'm trying to retrieve them."  
  
Mia looked at him sadly, then turned back to the beacon. "This is terrible." She said. "I've failed in the one duty placed on me." She turned back to him, determination in her eyes. "We're going to stop whoever's doing this right here, right now! They aren't going to light anymore lighthouse!"  
  
Isaac looked and her and smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the lighthouse, Garet eyed the waterfall and backed away. "Okay, there's absolutely no way I'm going on that thing. I don't care what she says, I'm looking for some stairs."  
  
Ivan rolled his eyes. "Not this again. Listen, it'll waste way to much time to look for stairs. Come on Garet! Just step onto the waterfall, and it'll be over in a minute!"  
  
Garet got a stubborn look on his face. "No, I'm no doing it!"  
  
Forge nodded from his perch on Garet's shoulder. "For once, I'm inclined to agree with the big boy. Water just doesn't sit right with me!"  
  
Ivan sighed, then suddenly stopped and stared hard at the ground right next to the waterfall. "Hey, what's that?"  
  
"What?" Both Garet and Forge were taken off guard.  
  
Ivan knelt down and pointed at the ground. "That, right there. Mia must've dropped something!"  
  
His curiosity peaked, Garet walked over and bent over, peering at the spot of ground that Ivan was pointing at.  
  
"Gust!" Ivan yelled, and before Garet or Forge could do anything, Gust suddenly flew out and slammed into them, knocking them into the waterfall, which quickly carried them upwards.  
  
Gust laughed as she settled down onto Ivan's shoulder. "Just like you told me to, I didn't hurt him, just knocked him over. Oh, Ivan, you're so very clever!"  
  
Breeze chuckled as well. "Well, you know, he's going to kill you when we get up there!"  
  
Ivan nodded rather ruefully. "Yeah, I know. I'm counting on Mia and Isaac to stop him! It's just that we don't have much time to waste! Speaking of which, hang on tight."  
  
He started to walk over to the waterfall, then stopped. "Gust," he said rather strained. "Not that tight! You're choking me!"  
  
Gust released the tight grip she had on the collar of his shirt. "Sorry." she said apologetically. Ivan rolled his eyes, then stepped into the water and was quickly carried upwards.  
  
Isaac watched amused as Ivan landed lightly on the platform, both djinn clinging tightly to his now-drenched purple tunic.  
  
"Seems like you did something to tick Garet off! All we've gotten out of him is sputtering and 'I'm going to kill him!'."  
  
Ivan looked innocent. "All I did was have Gust give him a little shove into the waterfall! Nothing major!"  
  
Garet was glaring at him from where he was sitting, his wet clothes steaming slightly as he dried off. "I give you a 'little shove', you pipsqueak!" he almost yelled.  
  
"Garet!" Suddenly Jenna's voice squealed out! "Isaac!"  
  
Everybody froze, then looked over to see Jenna and Kraden both, being held by Menardi, who was wielding her giant scythe menacingly.  
  
Felix was standing protectively by his sister. He looked at Isaac. "So, you've come!"  
  
She looked slightly amused. "I see you two managed to survive Sol Sanctum somehow! I'm rather impressed!"  
  
Garet scrambled to his feet and snarled. "Let Jenna go!"  
  
Isaac drew his sword. "And we'll also be taking the rest of the Elemental Stars as well!"  
  
Menardi pointed her scythe at him. "If you try and stop us, I'll have to kill you!"  
  
Mia glared at her. "In case you haven't noticed, you're a little out- numbered!"  
  
Menardi laughed, not pleasantly at all. "My little girl, I'm facing four children, and you say I'm out-numbered! It's you who's in over you're head!" She started towards them, when suddenly a commanding voice rang out.  
  
"Menardi! Stop!" Saturos stepped out from behind the beacon.  
  
She glanced and him in surprise and tried to protest. "But, Saturos! They said..."  
  
Saturos nodded. "I heard what they said." He glanced over at Isaac, a hint of amusement in his voice. "I'm surprised you survived, boy. And yet you still wish to throw you're life away?"  
  
Isaac glared at him. "We won't give up, Saturos! Give us the stars and surrender Jenna and Kraden!" Saturos shrugged and drew his sword. "Very well, if that's how you want it. Menardi, take the captives and start heading towards the next lighthouse. I'll catch up with you soon."  
  
Menardi lowered her scythe. "You mean you're going to fight them by yourself?"  
  
Saturos nodded. "Yes. Do you really want to leave our prisoners unguarded to help me?"  
  
Menardi glanced at Jenna and Kraden, then shook her head. "I suppose not." She pointed to a platform on the edge of the lighthouse and glared at Jenna. "Get on."  
  
Jenna just glared right back, her brown eyes snapping with fury.  
  
Menardi's face grew red. "I said get on! Felix! If you wish to keep you're sister from harm, I suggest she start listening to me!"  
  
Felix hurried over to his sister's side. "Jenna, I"m sorry, but it's best that we do as she says right now."  
  
Jenna glared at Menardi again, then sighed and let Felix lead her onto the platform. She turned and looked longingly back at Isaac and Garet. "I'm sorry you guys."  
  
"Jenna!" Garet started to spring up the eyrie steps towards her, but Menardi shoved Kraden onto the platform. It gave a sudden jerk, then slowly started sinking towards the ground, carrying with it it's four passengers. They soon disappeared, and the last thing they heard was Kraden's voice calling to them, "Isaac! Garet! Don't die!"  
  
Isaac gritted his teeth. "We won't!" he muttered under his breath.  
  
Saturos turned to them. "Now I'm free to deal with you four."  
  
Garet was furious. "You!" he yelled from the top of the steps, "Let Jenna go now!"  
  
Saturos laughed and stepped forward towards Garet. Garet's face suddenly changed from anger to concern, and he backed away.  
  
"What's wrong Garet?" Mia asked.  
  
"He's powerful!" Garet never took his eyes off of Saturos. "I could feel his power from where I was standing!"  
  
Ivan was also watching Saturos. "Yes, we're going to have to be very careful and match his strength."  
  
Saturos laughed. "Match my strength?! You think that you can match my strength?!" He smirked slightly. "You overestimate your chances!" Isaac glared at him. "And you underestimate them!"  
  
Saturos laughed, then suddenly frowned. "What...?!" He turned and glared at the giant blue sphere of swirling light towering above him. "The beacon...it's sapping my strength!" He turned back to the four adepts, no hint of amusement left on his face. "I must get this over with quickly!" he said as he drew his sword.  
  
Garet glared at him. "We're a lot tougher then you're giving us credit for! Try this! Volcano!"  
  
Suddenly the ground underneath Saturos erupted as he disappeared in a tower of flames. When they cleared, Saturos stood there, unscathed, and smirked.  
  
"Fire to hurt a Mars Adept? I would've thought you knew better!"  
  
Garet gawked for a moment, then drew his axe. "Well, I'll just have to do it this way!"  
  
He lunged at Saturos, who dodged to one side.  
  
"Too easy!" he laughed as he swung at Garet's unprotected side. Before the blow could land, however, there was a cry of "Flint!", and a golden-brown blur slammed into him. His blade just nicked Garet instead of slicing him in half like he intended it to.  
  
"What..?!" Saturos gasped as the small brown creature returned to Isaac, hovering protectively above him. "Djinn!"  
  
Ivan smiled. "You better believe it! And I have two of them on stand-by!" He glared at Saturos. "I summon Atalanta!"  
  
Both Gust and Breeze flew off of Ivan's shoulder and began flying quickly in a circle that burst with a bright light. Suddenly Saturos found himself not on the lighthouse anymore, but in a field. Above him flew an extremely beautiful, yet dangerous looking woman. She crouched in the air above him, and arrows of pure energy flew out of her hand and rained painfully around him. Then everything disappeared and he found himself back on the lighthouse.  
  
He straightened up, ignoring the pain, and laughed. "Very good!" he laughed. "Try this! Eruption!"  
  
The ground under Ivan's feet rumbled, and he tried to throw himself off to the side as it erupted in what seemed to be a very powerful Volcano. Due to his quickness, he managed to avoid the brunt of it, but was heavily singed.  
  
He sat up gasping in pain, when Mia yelled out, "Fizz!" There was a blue blur, and suddenly his pain subsided.  
  
Ivan looked up to see Fizz hovering above him. "You're welcome!" she giggled, before flying back to Mia.  
  
Garet roared and charged with his axe raised, and swung it with all his might. Saturos turned and grabbed the weapon, right below the axehead, and grinned at Garet. Garet gawked at the strength of his opponent, before Saturos suddenly shoved the butt of the axe handle into Garet's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and then using it to lift Garet over his head and toss him onto the charging Isaac.  
  
Isaac yelped as his huge friend landed on him heavily, then struggled out from underneath him. Flint hovered in the air above him. "He's strong!" he said worriedly.  
  
"No kidding!" Forge said sarcastically, obviously worried about his partner who was gasping for air.  
  
Saturos laughed and yelled out "Fireball!"  
  
Fire suddenly began raining down on them, and Isaac held up his sword, trying to ward a few of the flaming hot spheres from hitting him. One struck him on the arm, and he growled in pain as he tried to put out the small flames on his shirt around the wound.  
  
"Plasma!" Ivan yelled as Mia rushed over to them and cast Ply. Her dress was singed, and she was limping. The blue lightning rained down around Saturos, who growled and shook it off, before charging the young Jupiter Adept.  
  
Garet finally got his breath back, and managed to wheeze out, "Fever!"  
  
A red blur raced out and slammed into Saturos's head, and immediately started swirling around it.  
  
"Just great!" Flint muttered.  
  
"What?" Garet asked. "What's he doing?"  
  
"Fever's attack is to strike a foe, then wrap him in delusion! He's normally a sensible fellow, but turns kinda, um, well...weird...when he has to attack."  
  
They turned back to Saturos, who looked absolutely dumbfounded as the red blur continued to swirl around his head. Fever's voice could be heard chanting.  
  
"Sea monkeys are my friend, This is where the sky ends, What goes up, must come down, Dancing flowers all around, Pretty fire rising high, Go to market, fruit to buy, See the cows all count their toes, That is where the stars all go, Time is going to sea today, Listen to what the pink birds say. There the trees all weave their nets, And the fence posts make their bets, The boats all laugh until it's dawn, And now all of the chairs are gone! "  
  
Fever's nonsense singing voice was clearly annoying Saturos. He swung his sword at the swirling blur, but missed, and Fever continued his nonsense chant.  
  
Isaac stood up as Mia took this opportunity to heal them all.  
  
"How are you doing for psyenergy?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm fine!" she told him, looking slightly confused. "I feel like I haven't cast a single Ply all day!"  
  
Finally Saturos managed to hit Fever, who yelped as he was batted away and crashed into Garet. He turned around to see Isaac right behind him, grinning grimly.  
  
"Suprise!" Isaac said before swinging his sword. Saturos jumped to the side, but wasn't quick enough as the sword dug deep into his arm. He yelled in pain and yelled out, "Heat Flash!"  
  
Isaac was suddenly engulfed in a burst of flames.  
  
"Isaac!" Mia yelled, and cast Frost on him. The ice quickly put out the flames, but made Isaac yelp in pain.  
  
Fever looked up at Garet giggling. "Hear the giant purple bell, that is where the sausage fell."  
  
Garet rolled his eyes. "I can't listen to that anymore! Kirin!"  
  
Saturos turned around just in time to see Fever and Forge fly up and around in a circle that burst in a red light. This time Saturos found himself in a thick dark forest. There was a burst of light ahead of him, and from it dashed a red, wolf-like creature with two heads, one a lion, one a horned dragons. An elf-like human lay low on it's back, urging it faster as they raced towards him faster then he thought possible. As they passed, the elf turned and leered at him, then they were gone. There was a moment of stillness, then suddenly there was a burst of fiery air as they creatures back draft hit him, and there was a wall of searing flames that turned all to ash.  
  
Then Saturos was back on the lighthouse. He turned to Garet and smirked. "Still trying to get me with fire?", though it was obvious that the attack had caused him pain.  
  
Garet shook his head. "Nope! Just trying to shut Fever up!"  
  
Saturos laughed. "I tire of this! Fireball!"  
  
Isaac looked up to see more fire begin to rain from the sky. "Granite!" he yelled. A golden dome suddenly covered them all, and the fireballs hit them harmlessly.  
  
As soon as the domes disappeared, though, Saturos charged them with his sword. "Avoid this!"  
  
He swung at Isaac, who raised his sword and tried to block it, but Saturos was too strong and just knocked it out of his hands. He raised the sword again, but Ivan yelled out, "Plasma!", and the rain of liquid lightning distracted Saturos long enough for Isaac to jump aside and grab his sword.  
  
Saturos glowed slightly, gearing up for another psyenergy attack, when Mia yelled out, "Tundra!"  
  
The ice attack encased Saturos, then shattered. Saturos let out a yell of pain and swiped at Mia, the edge of the sword catching her sleeve.  
  
"Of course!" Ivan yelled. "He's vulnerable to water attacks! Mia! Use Sleet!"  
  
"Quiet!" Saturos snarled, and slammed his sword into Ivan. Ivan yelped and was thrown backwards, a deep gash across his chest.  
  
Mia started for him, but Isaac yelled, "I'll heal him! You use Sleet!"  
  
He rushed over to Ivan and immediately began casting Cure. Ivan opened one eye and smiled. "Ouch!" he said weakly.  
  
"Sleet!" Mia yelled. A blue blur slammed into Saturos, and he yelled out in pain.  
  
Sleet quickly flew back to Mia. "I also weakened him a bit, so his attacks won't be as strong."  
  
"Jeez, thanks!" Garet said a little sarcastically. "A little late for that!"  
  
Saturos was obviously in pain, but he refused to slow down. "Heat Flash!" he yelled, and Mia was suddenly surrounded by flames.  
  
"Mia!" Garet yelled, and dove at her, shoving her out of the flames, which quickly went out.  
  
Isaac whirled around from where he was tending to Ivan and saw what happened. Furious, a new psyenergy formed in his mind, and he glared at Saturos. "You monster! Ragnarock!"  
  
Saturos sneered and prepared for another attack, then glanced up to see a huge phantom sword forming in the air. It hurled down at him, slamming into him before disappearing into the ground.  
  
Saturos roared in pain, but turned to Mia. "Must get rid of the Mercury Adept first!" he growled. He charged at her, sword drawn. Garet stood up, clutching his axe, ready to defend her, when suddenly Isaac let out a yell and jumped at Saturos, landing square on the Mars adept's back and sending him sprawling.  
  
"Why you...!" Saturos snarled, and before Isaac could do anything, twisted around and grabbed him by the neck. He stood and held Isaac up by the throat with one hand. Isaac struggled for air, but Saturos' vice-like grip prevented that. Desperately he struggled, but to no avail.  
  
"No!" Garet yelled and charged Saturos, but he used his free hand to wield his sword and easily blocked the axe swing, knocking it from Garet's hand, then sent Garet flying back with an Eruption.  
  
"I'll deal with you as soon as I'm finished with this one!" Saturos sneered, glancing at the rapidly weakening Isaac in his clutch.  
  
Suddenly Mia's voice rang out. "Hey, Saturos!" He turned to look at her. She looked singed, slightly burnt, and absolutely furious. Both of her djinn hovered above her. "Neried!" She spat the word out, as if it was the word itself that was going to finish him off.  
  
He gasped and rushed at her to stop this, tossing Isaac to the ground, but it was too late.  
  
There was a brilliant flash of blue light, then he suddenly found himself standing in a pool of icy cold water. Before him sat a giant noble and proud looking young girl, seated gracefully on the back of a huge sea turtle. She glared at him from behind her paper fan, then pointed it at him.  
  
He didn't remember what happened next, only that it involved a lot of water. The next thing he knew, he was lying on the lighthouse floor. He was defeated.  
  
Mia quickly rushed over to check on Isaac. He was gulping in large quantities of air, his face returning to it's normal color. Ivan hobbled painfully over to them, while Garet sat up and looked at them.  
  
"Whee. That was fun!" he said sarcastically.  
  
Mia quickly went around casting Ply. Soon enough, everyone was feeling better. A bit exhausted, perhaps, but better.  
  
Garet glanced at Saturos, who was gasping for air. "So, now what do we do with him?" he asked.  
  
Isaac looked undecided. "I don't know! We can't just let him go, but I don't want to take him with us! I don't think any jail in Imil would be able to hold him for long, and I don't want to just finish him off!"  
  
"Besides," A new voice rang in. "I don't think you're the type for finishing anybody off!"  
  
Mia sucked in her breath. "Alex!" she whispered.  
  
Alex stepped out from behind the beacon. "Hello, Mia!" he smiled rather unpleasantly.  
  
"Alex, what are you doing here? You're supposed to protect the lighthouse, and yet you lit it!" Mia said in disbelief.  
  
Alex grinned widely and gestured at the glowing beacon. "Yes! I let loose an ancient power!" He looked at her. "You always thought small, Mia. I see the big picture. I see what Alchemy is truly capable of!"  
  
Mia's voice cracked. "What happened to you, Alex? You've changed!"  
  
He merely grinned. "Well, I can't stay the same Alex forever, now, can I?" He reached down and helped Saturos up.  
  
"Hey now!" Garet protested. "Just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Alex shrugged and looked amused. "I'm helping him! What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
Isaac glared at him. "Stay out of this, Alex. I don't want to have to fight you as well!"  
  
Alex laughed. "Fight me?! You'd lose! I've seen how you fight, and you'd have no chance of winning!"  
  
Ivan looked surprised. "You watched the entire fight?"  
  
Alex nodded. "I kept out of it merely because I was certain that Saturos would win!"  
  
Saturos suddenly spoke. "And if I had been at my full power, I would've, too! This lighthouse sapped me of my powers, much more then I thought it would!"  
  
Alex nodded. "You see, Mia? You see what Alchemy is capable of? Did you not have a limitless supply of psyenergy during the fight?"  
  
Mia reluctantly nodded. "Yes, I never felt my psyenergy drain the entire time I used it."  
  
Alex nodded. "You are a Mercury adept, so the power helped you. Saturos is a Mars Adept, so it sapped his strength."  
  
Suddenly there was a grating noise, and everyone looked over to see the platform that Menardi had ridden down had returned to it's original position.  
  
Alex grinned. "There's our ride!" Suddenly there was a flash of blue, and both Saturos and Alex disappeared, then reappeared on the stone platform.  
  
Alex glanced at them. "Oh! One last question before we go. Do you have the Mars Star?"  
  
Isaac glared at him. "Yes, we do. You want it, you have to come and get it!"  
  
Alex looked unconcerned. "Oh, we'll get it soon enough. Don't worry about that."  
  
Isaac spoke through gritted teeth. "Saturos?" he said.  
  
Saturos looked up as the platform descended. Isaac watched him coldly. "This message is for both you and Menardi. Tell her when you see her. Tell her, I'll never forget!"  
  
Saturos' eyes widen, and a brief look of fear crossed his face before he disappeared from sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There we go! Finally, another nice long update! Anyways, the next update will be sooner, I promise, and it's going to really get interesting! ^_^  
  
Oh, and sorry that there was no description in the summon with Neried. I'm doing this all by memory, remember, and I could not for the life of me remember what she did! I remember that they were in a pool, and she waved a fan at the enemy, but other then that I'm drawing blanks.  
  
Anyways, please make me a very happy author and review? Please? 


	14. Chapter 14: A New Member

Er, well, I updated, um, somewhat sooner then before, just like I promised! Now it was only over one month! Not two! Not updating as quickly as I thought I would! Anyways, enough blabbing, here we go! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were all gathered in the Sanctum, resting after the strenuous battle. Mia's two young apprentices, Megan and Justin, quickly attended to their wounds, surprisingly skilled despite their young ages. They were soon seated in the back room, sipping at some soup that Megan had made while discussing their next plan of action.  
  
"We can't give up now!" Isaac said firmly, taking a sip of the warm broth as he glanced at his friends seated around him. "Saturos and Menardi have lit one lighthouse already. We have to stop them before they light the remaining three!"  
  
"Not to mention the fact that they still have Jenna!" Garet observed unhappily.  
  
"But where would they head next?" Ivan inquired.  
  
Isaac could only shrug.  
  
"There's nothing north of here." Justin offered from where he sat between Mia and his sister. "They'd have to head south."  
  
Isaac nodded, considering this.  
  
Ivan took another sip of broth, and spoke up again. "Tret's south anyways. With the Herme's Water, we should hopefully be able to heal him!"  
  
Isaac nodded. "I suppose some good came out of the lighthouse being lit. The Spring of Healing, which I hear was long dried up, has started running again!"  
  
Mia looked as if she finally had come to a decision. "Yes, which is why I'm no longer needed here. The Spring can heal any affliction better then I can!"  
  
Megan and Justin looked at her. "Mia, what are you saying?" Megan asked her worriedly.  
  
Mia looked slightly torn. "Megan, Justin, I have made my decision. I'm going with Isaac, Garet, and Ivan. My one duty was to protect this lighthouse, and I have failed at that. Perhaps, by joining them, I can help prevent the other three from being lit."  
  
"Mia, are you sure?" Isaac asked, concerned. "It will be dangerous, and we'll probably end up fighting a lot!"  
  
Mia nodded. "Yes, which is why you'll need a healer along! I've made up my mind!" Isaac glanced at the others, then nodded and smiled. "Well, we're glad to have you along!"  
  
Megan and Justin didn't look nearly as happy.  
  
"Mia, do you really have to go?" Megan asked, on the verge of tears.  
  
Mia smiled softly and moved over to sit by them. "Yes, I think I do. I'm no longer needed here, and I'm sure you two can handle anything that comes up." She gave them both a hug. "I'll miss the both of you very much!"  
  
Isaac watched the three of them, and suddenly he began to miss home. His mother, the days spent studying and laughing with Jenna and Garet...  
  
He quickly stood up and yawned, trying to ignore the homesickness washing over him. He glanced at his friends. "We should probably get some sleep, and head out early in the morning."  
  
Mia nodded. "Very well. We have some spare beds here in the sanctum if you'd like to stay here for the night."  
  
Garet quickly drained the rest of his soup and stood up. "Well, I'm ready to hit the sack!" he stated, placing the mug off to one side.  
  
Justin showed them the way to the sleeping quarters and, exhausted, they were all soon asleep.  
  
The next morning, after a tearful farewell, Mia left with the three Adepts on their journey. Isaac had made sure that the glass bottle holding the Herme's Water was safely padded away in his pack, and they were off.  
  
At first, the journey was pretty quiet, Garet being the only one chatting, mainly complaining about the cold. Mia wasn't really sure what to say to her new traveling companions, and Isaac and Ivan usually being quiet anyways.  
  
Garet finally grew tired of talking to himself, and let out Forge and Fever. Fever, thankfully, was actually a sensible djinni when he wasn't attacking, and offset his rather immature partners very well.  
  
Of course, seeing those two out made the other djinn rather restless, and Isaac finally let Flint and Granite out, just to relieve himself of the ceaseless questions and chattering on Flint's behalf. Ivan and Mia soon followed suite and soon there were eight djinn chattering away, be they nestled in Isaac's hair, snuggling against a very red-faced Ivan's neck, or arguing with Garet from his shoulder. By the time the four Adepts had reached the ice cave and gone through it, everyone was feeling much more comfortable and talking.  
  
"...and so we talked to Laurel and she mentioned something up north that may heal him." Isaac finished relating the story of Tret to Mia. "She must have been speaking of the Healing Spring."  
  
Mia looked concerned. "So there's an entire village that's been turned into trees, and if Tret dies, they die?"  
  
"Pretty much!" Isaac nodded. He suddenly noticed a lack of talking from the four djinn and two Adepts that were walking behind them, and he turned to find all six of them watching them, an amused look on their faces. "Hey, what's going on guys?" he asked, suddenly suspicious of the innocent look on Ivan and Garet's faces.  
  
Garet and Ivan glanced at each other, grinning. "Oh, nothing!" Garet said innocently. "You two continue talking! Don't mind us!"  
  
"I think it's sweet!" Gust sighed, snuggling against Ivan's face before being pried away and set back on the shoulder.  
  
"Shut up, Gust!" Forge growled. "You'll ruin it!"  
  
"Ruin what?" Mia asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, nothing!" Ivan tried to act non-chalantly. "Just ignore us! We're right behind you!"  
  
Isaac reluctantly turned away. "Those guys are up to something!" Flint said suspiciously from Isaac's hair.  
  
"Agreed." Sleet said suspiciously. "What say we head over and see what's going on!"  
  
"Good idea!" Granite said. She glanced up at Isaac. "We'll be right back!"  
  
"Us too." Fizz told Mia. All four djinn leapt off and walked/waddled back to the other half of the party.  
  
Isaac watched the little conference. "I've got a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Any idea what they'd be up to?" Mia asked him. "You know them better then I do."  
  
"Not a clue!" Isaac frowned worriedly.  
  
They continued walking, trying to overhear the whispers and snickers coming from behind.  
  
Isaac frowned, then shook his head. "Ah, just ignore them for the time being!"  
  
Mia took his advice and glanced around. They had been traveling for the better part of the day, and were now on the other side of the mountains, where there was no snow. "Imil is usually covered in snow year round." she said softly. "The air from the mountains always makes it so cold! But here..."  
  
"Must be pretty different!" Isaac commented. "I think it's beautiful!" Mia smiled. "The green trees, all the birds, the warm breeze!"  
  
Isaac nodded and enjoyed the walk with her. He glanced up at the sun for a moment, considering. "We've been walking for some time now. Bilbin should be a few hours walk away." He thought for a moment. "I don't think we'll stop there, though. Will take too much time. We'll just head to Kolima Forest, cure Tret, then see if we can spend the night in the town of Kolima. if it's uncursed, that is."  
  
Mia nodded. "That sounds like a plan."  
  
At that moment, their djinn returned, somehow smirking.  
  
"Have a nice chat?" Fizz asked them.  
  
"Yeah, so what'd ya find out?" Isaac asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Sleet said distantly.  
  
Mia glared at them. "You guys too?" She snorted. "What is it with everyone today?!"  
  
Flint looked innocent, for once not talking non-stop. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you don't!" Isaac grumbled, throwing a glare back to his two innocent-looking friends.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later, Isaac and Mia had given up on trying to find out what the others were planning. Everyone just denied everything! Besides, they had finally reached the hastily-built blockade.  
  
Mia walked up and jiggled the doorhandle. "It's locked." she observed.  
  
"Yeah, we know that." Isaac said absent-mindedly, searching for the loose crate. "We got in before like...this!" He cast Move, and a ghostly hand moved the loose crate aside, creating a makeshift doorway.  
  
"Ah." she smiled at him. "Clever!"  
  
"It was Ivan's idea!" Gust muttered.  
  
"Was not!" Flint said indignantly. "It was Isaac's as well!"  
  
"Well, Ivan mentioned it first!" Gust stuck out a little pink tongue.  
  
Isaac sighed. "Okay, I think the djinn should set now!" The djinn complied, Gust snuggled one last time with Ivan before she disappeared.  
  
Ivan sighed. "I swear, that djinn is going to drive me crazy!"  
  
They walked through the opening in the barricade, Isaac helping Mia through, unaware of the grins that were exchanged between Ivan and Garet.  
  
"Hey!" Garet suddenly yelped. "Look!"  
  
They glanced over to where he was pointing. "Oh, no!" Ivan cried.  
  
The three tree-children were no longer stacked on one another but were laying on the ground. And there were only two of them.  
  
"What?" Mia asked, confused.  
  
"Those trees are actually kids!" Isaac explained worriedly as Ivan started to Mind-read one of them. "And there used to be three of them!"  
  
Ivan's head snapped up. "Isaac!" he cried worriedly. "The river!"  
  
Everyone quickly turned to the river to see the third tree in the middle of it, caught against a rock, but the strong current continued to bash against her.  
  
"She'll be swept away!" Mia said in horror.  
  
Isaac quickly went into action. Grabbing a rope from his pack as he ran, he hurriedly tied one end around his waist as he ran, then tossed the other end to Garet. "Garet catch!" he yelled before diving into the water.  
  
The shock of the cold water hit him as soon as he entered, almost causing him to lose his breath. He struggled to surface, and managed to break free of the water, gasping in air. He fought against the cold current towards the tree.  
  
"Isaac!" Ivan yelled. "She's going!"  
  
Isaac glanced up and managed to see with horror that the tree finally was knocked aside by the current and was being swept downstream. He was too far away to reach her! Gathering every once of strength he had, he cast Move and managed to catch her in the ghostly psyenergetic hand.  
  
He concentrated on staying above water while pulling the tree against the current towards himself. He felt like he was going to be split in two, but finally the ghostly hand brought the tree close enough to him that he could latch onto it.  
  
He turned to yell back at Garet, but a wave hit him in the mouth, and he sputtered as he swallowed water. He coughed a bit, then waved weakly at his friends. So cold! The water was so cold!  
  
Garet immediately started pulling on the rope, dragging Isaac and the small tree towards shore, grateful for his immense strength. Ivan and Mia grabbed the rope as well, and soon the tiny tree and a shivering, coughing Isaac were pulled back up to shore.  
  
Isaac coughed up some water, his lips were slightly blue from the icy cold water. Ivan knelt down next to him and placed one hand on his shoulder while Mind-reading the young girl-turned-tree, allowing Isaac to see her thoughts as well.  
  
*Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!*  
  
Isaac smiled and nodded.  
  
Mia glanced him over, concerned. "Alright, I think we better settle here for the night. It'll be dark in a few hours, and I think Isaac needs a warm fire and a little bit of rest!"  
  
Isaac nodded, he didn't feel like contradicting her at the moment.  
  
It only took a few minutes for Garet to have a slightly oversized fire going, and Isaac huddled close to it, wrapped in a blanket. Soon, he fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And another chapter done! Whee! A slightly dramatized version of the tree- lass rescue! Next, the Tret rescue! Coming soon!  
  
Ooh! And I absolutely love reviews! So feel absolutely, positively free to leave one! It'll make me happy! ^_^ 


	15. Chapter 15: The Two Trees

*EchoKazul owns not Golden Sun. Otherwise rich she would be. Which not she is*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Isaac woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed. It was amazing what Ply and a good night's sleep did for one's health! He looked around to see that Garet had carried the tree-children safely in and set them up. Mia and Ivan were working on breakfast, and they ate quickly before heading out again.  
  
He glanced around sadly as they walked through the forest. "Look. It's dying."  
  
Looking around, the other three could see that he was right. The leaves were now all dried and brown, the grass crunched underfoot, and all of the plants near-by were wilted, either brown or a very sick-looking light green.  
  
"We don't have much time." Isaac said wearily. Just being in the dying forest seemed to effect the Earth Adept, and he seemed to be as miserable as the forest.  
  
The others noticed this worriedly. "Isaac, are you okay?" Ivan asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Isaac said unconvincingly. "Let's just hurry up and find Tret again. Garet, absolutely no fire, you hear me? One spark and this whole forest will go up in flames."  
  
"Fine." Garet nodded. Even he could see the wisdom in that.  
  
Mia didn't like seeing him so down. "Cheer up, Isaac!" she tried. "We'll have Tret healed, and the whole forest will spring back to life in no time!"  
  
"Yeah..." Isaac nodded, still shuffling his feet slighly. "I know..."  
  
They continued to walk through the forest. The deeper in they walked, however, the more depressed Isaac seemed to get. It was if the whole weight of the forest was weighing him down, and it affected the others to see their leader feeling so miserable.  
  
Mia stepped back and walked with Garet and Ivan. She watched Isaac's slumped shoulders for a moment, before turning to the other two. "I'm worried about Isaac!" she told them worriedly. "He just looks so...sad...and tired!"  
  
Ivan nodded. "Yeah, but I think that once we heal Tret, he'll perk right up."  
  
"I hope so!" Garet said worriedly. "I haven't seen him this depressed since....well, since his dad died."  
  
Ivan nodded. "Yeah, well, remember what he said last time we were here? He's in his element here, the forest, and now it's dying. I'm sure any other Venus Adept walking through here would feel just as sorrowful. It just has to do with how much they share with the earth."  
  
Isaac turned to them. "We're almost there." He noticed the worried looks on their faces, and, with an effort, managed a half-hearted grin. "Hey, I told you guys, I'm fine. Don't worry!"  
  
Suddenly, Ivan's head snapped up. "Isaac! Look out!" he yelped.  
  
Isaac looked behind him, and was horrified to find a troll standing there, its axe raised over its head. He couldn't seem to move, he could only watch as the chipped and dented axe swung down at him.  
  
"Ice!" Mia called out, and a large chunk of ice formed in her hands and was sent hurtling towards the troll, catching it in the chest and throwing it backwards. The tip of the axe caught Isaac's cheek, leaving a small red cut, but otherwise causing it to miss him completely.  
  
The troll was sent tumbling back a few feet, but quickly scrambled back up to its feet, dazed, slightly hurt, but quite angry. It snarled something in a language that they couldn't even begin to understand, and several rat soldiers appeared.  
  
"Oh, great!" Garet muttered. "The troll's got its own army!"  
  
"Garet, remember, no fire!" Ivan hurriedly reminded him as they quickly took a place next to Isaac, who had by this time drawn his sword. He was just standing there, staring wearily at the enemies, which really got Ivan worried. Usually Isaac was alert in battle, ready to leap aside or attack at a moments notice. Now, he just looked so...tired.  
  
A thought crossed Ivan's mind. Perhaps...was it possible that...as the forest's life faded away, so did Isaac's? Normally he'd dismiss such a thought, but with one as powerful as Tret involved.... Did Tret's influence extend to the point that, at his death not only the forest died, but those linked with the forest as well? Ivan didn't want to think about it, but one thing he did know, the sooner Tret was revived, the better.  
  
"Ivan, I think you better be careful with your psyenergy as well!" Mia warned him. "The lightning could easily start a fire as easily as Garet's could!"  
  
One of the rats, impatient, lunged forward at Garet, who just swatted it back. "Well, what are we going to do then? I can't use psyenergy, Ivan can't, and Isaac...can." he finished lamely, not saying aloud what everybody was currently thinking. Isaac wasn't going to be much help in this one.  
  
Isaac looked at them. "Guys, I'll be fine! Don't worry about me!"  
  
"But we do!" Mia said stubbornly "Isaac, something's definitely wrong, and I don't think you're in any shape to fight!"  
  
Before Isaac could protest, Ivan spoke up. A new psyenergy was forming in his mind, and he couldn't help but smile. "Maybe we don't have to!" He turned at glared at the Troll and the Rat Soldiers, starting to glow purple. "Sleep!" he commanded.  
  
A purple mist began to float around the enemies, and one by one, they began to yawn and sink to the ground. Soon, all that remained awake was the Troll and one Rat. "Well, that certainly is useful!" Mia commented, smiling.  
  
"This'll teach you!" Garet yelled, jumping between them and swung his axe, hitting the rat with the flat of the blade and hitting the Troll on the return swing. Both flew in opposite directions and slumped to the ground, unconcious.  
  
"There!" he said with a satisfied smirk as Mia healed the cut on Isaac's cheek. He tried protesting, but didn't seem to have the energy.  
  
Just like Isaac had told them before they were attacked, it wasn't long before they reached Laurel, who looked as if she were slumbering and wouldn't respond. They then rounded the bend to see Tret's peaceful looking face.  
  
They stood in front of him as Ivan dug the bottle of Herme's Water out of Isaac's pack.  
  
"Um, so now what?" Garet asked nobody in particular. "How do you give a tree a glass of water?"  
  
"How else?" Ivan shrugged as he poured the water onto the ground in front of the dying tree.  
  
The dry ground drank the water up thirstily, then, after a few tense moment, Tret's eyes fluttered open. Then suddenly, the still heaviness that seemed to blanket the entire forest lifted at once. The trees suddenly seemed much greener, a bird sang cheerfully from a branch near-by...  
  
...and Isaac smiled.  
  
"Hroom!" Tret said in surprise. "What is this? I feel a great power spreading through me!"  
  
"Tret..." suddenly Laurel's gentle voice spoke up. "As you've recovered, so has our forest!"  
  
Tret smiled gently. "Laurel, I'm sorry to have worried you so!" He glanced down and saw the four adepts. "Ah, so you've returned. And wasn't there a favor you needed of me?"  
  
Isaac nodded and smiled happily, his eyes alert and full of life once again. "Yes, Guardian Tret, there was."  
  
"The people of Kolima!" Laurel reminded him. "You must turn them into humans again!"  
  
"That is right!" Tret said in astonishment. "I had turned them into trees, didn't I?"  
  
Suddenly he began to glow, and a wave of power rippled through the forest. Tret opened his eyes and looked satisfied. "There! That ought to do it! The people of Kolima are cursed no more!"  
  
The four adepts looked at each other in relief. "We did it!" Garet said happily. "We managed to save the entire village and a whole forest!"  
  
Laurel spoke up sadly. "Tret didn't always possess this terrible power." she told them.  
  
"Yes..." Tret said. "It appeared when those gemstones started to fall from the sky."  
  
"Gems from the sky..." Garet said thoughtfully. "Do you think he means psyenergy stones?"  
  
"Well, they were raining down pretty heavy when Mt. Aleph erupted." Isaac said thoughtfully. "It'd make sense!"  
  
"I was furious that the people of Kolima had laid waste to my forest." Tret explained to them. "They had even taken their axes to me! Then, all of a sudden, those gems landed in my branches, and my anger suddenly twisted out of my control."  
  
"The gems reached me when I was filled with sorrow..." Laurel agreed. "The stones just amplified what was in our hearts." Suddenly she sounded concerned. "Were any of the saplings affected, Tret?"  
  
Tret glowed briefly again, then looked relived. "No, only the elder trees were affected."  
  
"Wait a moment!" Garet interrupted. "There are others that are affected by this?"  
  
"So..." Ivan said thoughtfully. "The same thing might be happening elsewhere!"  
  
"You must have fought many monsters on your journey..." Laurel told them.  
  
Mia was surprised. "You mean, those monsters..."  
  
"Yes." Tret agreed. "They were once pure of heart. Those gems have brought a great evil to this world."  
  
Suddenly Laurel started to glow with psyenergy as well.  
  
"Oh!" Mia started "Laurel! You know psyenergy as well?"  
  
Tret nodded. "Yes. Different from my own, but stemming from the same source."  
  
"What is she doing?" Ivan asked curiously.  
  
Tret merely looked at him. "Just wait and see!"  
  
Laurel glowed for a second more, probing the air for something, then stopped and opened her eyes, looking disturbed.  
  
"What?" Tret asked her. "What did you see?"  
  
"It's true." Laurel said sadly. "Even the animals have become monsters. And...beyond the river..."  
  
"The river that feeds our forest?" Tret asked, confused.  
  
"Yes." Laurel told him. "An evil forest has arisen there."  
  
"Evil forest?" Isaac looked surprised and shocked.  
  
"I'm afraid so..." Laurel confirmed.  
  
"Will you be heading that way?" Tret wanted to know.  
  
Isaac thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, I think so. We need to stop Saturos and Menardi from lighting the lighthouse, and they probably went south!"  
  
Tret sighed. "I wish I could persuade you otherwise." he sighed and looked at them. "The area will only grow more dangerous as time goes on. If you do go, you should leave as soon as possible."  
  
Isaac looked at his friends. "Very well, then. We will first stop at Bilbin to resupply, then we will head south."  
  
Mia smiled at him. "That sounds good to me, Isaac."  
  
Tret smiled down on them gratefully. "I owe you four much. You have saved Kolima, the forest, and me."  
  
Laurel nodded. "Yes, we all owe you. May your roots dig deep and your branches reach high."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It took them a while heading back, but everyone was much more cheerful now. Life was quickly returning to the forest, and Isaac was pointing out various things to Mia, who was walking beside him, a certain songbird or a flower and its uses.  
  
Ivan and Garet hung out behind the two, close enough to aid them quickly if needed, but well out of earshot.  
  
"So, is the plan still on?" Garet asked Ivan.  
  
Ivan snorted. "Of course! The only question is, when to strike first?"  
  
Garet thought for a moment. "Fever says probably after we visit Bilbin." As bringing out the djinn would attract questions from the soon-to-be-but-yet- unaware-of-that-fact couple ahead, they decided it was just as easy to just translate for each other. Ivan largely ignored Gust's comments. She had lots of matchmaking plans, but the majority of them ended up with her and Ivan spending lots of unnecessary time together.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Ivan nodded. "That'll give us some time to figure things out!"  
  
Isaac glanced over his shoulder and frowned when he saw the plotting look on his friends' faces again. "Hey, what are you two doing?"  
  
"Nothing!" Garet said innocently.  
  
"Right..." Isaac said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Well, I just wanted to say not to fall too far behind. The barricade is just ahead, and soon after is Bilbin."  
  
They had just stepped out of the forest as he spoke, and before anybody could say anything, a voice cried out, "Hey look! It's him!". Then there was a loud squeal, and a blur rushed forward and threw its arms around Isaac's neck, causing him to lose his balance and sit down hard on the ground.  
  
The other three quickly prepared for attack, but relaxed when they saw it was only a young girl, about eleven or so. Two boys about the same age looked on, grinning.  
  
"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" she said enthusiastically, still hugging Isaac's neck and causing him to blush deeply.  
  
He carefully took ahold of her wrists and pried her off. "Um..." he said unsurely. He didn't recognize the girl, who giggled.  
  
"Don't you remember me? I'm the tree you saved from the river!"  
  
"Oh!" he quickly stood up, his face still red. "Yeah."  
  
"Kayla, I think you embarrassed him!" one of the boys teased.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" she took a step back, but continued to watch him worshipfully.  
  
~Isn't that the same look Gust keeps giving Ivan?~ Granite asked in his mind.  
  
~Unfortunately, yes.~ Flint said. ~I think Isaac has an admirer!~  
  
~How cute~ Granite giggled.  
  
~Shut up, you two!~ Isaac told them, eyeing the girl nervously, in case she tried to pounce on him again.  
  
One of the boys introduced them all. "Thanks for saving us! My name is Mica, this is Terri, and you've already met my sister, Kayla."  
  
"Hi!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Ivan stepped forward. "Well, it was our pleasure to help!"  
  
Terri spoke up. "Yeah, we were just trying to get some of the fruit off the tree there, and all of a sudden, sparkly stuff started falling from the sky, and we got turned into trees!"  
  
"And then those mean people came through and knocked us over. I fell into the river, but you saved me!" Kayla looked at Isaac with starry eyes.  
  
Mia was amused by the uncomfortable look on Isaac's face, but figured she better save him and stepped forward. "Do you three live in Bilbin?" she asked. "We're heading that way, and you're welcome to come with us!"  
  
"Sure!" Kayla said happily, jumping forward and grabbing ahold of Isaac's hand, tugging him towards the barrier. "Let's go! You can meet the family and everything!"  
  
"Oh, joy!" Isaac mumbled as they walked, the girl still latched firmly to his hand.  
  
Mia chuckled, walking beside him. "I think it's cute!"  
  
"Me and Mica live on the east side of town, while Terri lives a few blocks away with his folks. Dad was helping with building the palace for Lady McCoy, or at least he was. I heard one of the workers who helped put up the barricade say they had stopped working on it when the curse hit. Of course, they had no idea we were really people, they just thought we were trees, so they just left us alone. Being a tree was no fun, I tell you! Birds landed on me, squirrels ran through my branches, it tickled!"  
  
Ivan sighed as the girl talked non-stop, clutching Isaac's gloved hand tightly. "Man, and I thought Flint talked a lot!"  
  
"Flint?" Mica asked curiously.  
  
"Um..." Isaac coughed. "A friend...of mine."  
  
~Just wait til we're in the clear again and I can come out~ Flint said unhappily in Isaac's mind. ~I'll show that pipsqueak who talks too much!~  
  
~Flint!~ Granite scolded him. ~He's only speaking the truth! You do talk a lot!~  
  
~Guys, later!~ Isaac warned them. Fortunately, Kayla was too busy talking to notice.  
  
"When we get to Bilbin, I'll introduce you to my folks and give you a first rate tour of the town!" she said happily.  
  
"Um, we're kinda on a tight schedule, so I don't think we can take too much time." Isaac apologized.  
  
"Oh, well, that's alright!" She said happily. She turned to other happy topics, talking about her parents, her neighbor hood, her uncle and his small shop, and various other things.  
  
"It's going to be a long trip to Bilbin!" Isaac said quietly to Mia.  
  
"I don't see why you think so!" she whispered back, grinning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little sooner then before, no? I'll try and concentrate on this fic a little bit more, as it's one of my more popular ones! 


	16. Chapter 16: Fuchin Temple

Well, it seems like Echo is having just a slight bit of trouble updating lately! So, she had this little brainstorm (which obviously left her speaking in the third person, that crazy woman!) and decided that she'd concentrate on one story at a time and try to update that chosen one every week or so. Thataway, Echo's easily distracted mind won't be bouncing from story to story and she'd end up with five half-way finished chapters, like now.

So! What Echo's going to do is update each of her stories, and which ever one gets the most reviews in one week is the one she'll concentrate on until it's done. Then move on to the next one. The only exception is the Explanations fic, as it's only updated when Echo gets a really good idea. And she has a couple, she just needs to work out some kinks.

_So, if you want this story to be continued, review it! _Otherwise, it's going to be put on hold (which, really, isn't saying much. It's been a year since I last updated it!)

Other notes: I made a booboo and renamed the girl Kayla. She actually comes with a name in the game, and it's Jill. So Kayla is now Jill. Sorry 'bout that. And I'll like to thank everybody that e-mailed me asking me to update. That's actually one of the main reasons I'm continuing right now!

Echo Kazul doesn't own Golden Sun, nor does she claim to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take them all that long to reach Bilbin again, to Isaac's relief. Jill (formerly known as Kayla) clung tightly to Isaac's hands the entire way, chatting almost nonstop. Even Flint was in awe.

So it was a relief when they finally got the children home. After many tearful thanks from the parents, some cookies and milk, and finally prying Jill off of Isaac, the four adepts went on their way again. Or, at least that's what they planned to do. They hadn't even reached the gates of Bilbin when they found themselves running into a pair of guards who, once they realized who they were, promptly put them under arrest. It was all Isaac could do to keep Garet from toasting them on the spot.

Fortunately, they were just led to Lord McCoy, who was extremely grateful to them for breaking the curse, scolding them for disobeying his orders and thanking them in his quaint accent. He rewarded them with a jar of Water of Life, then they were free to go once more.

Isaac was getting very suspicious of his companions. No, not Mia. In fact, Mia was by his side again as they walked. No, it was of the other two adepts. And the djinn. Can't forget the djinn. For some reason, both Granite and Flint had left him, along with Fizz and Sleet. They had joined Garet and Ivan behind them, and all of them were whispering madly amongst themselves.

They were heading east, towards the Kolima bridge. Then they had to go through the cursed forest that Laurel had told them about, but Ivan suggested stopping at the Fuchin Temple first. He had heard about them and their leader, Nyunpa, and they might be able to help them on their travels. But first they had to cross the Kolima Bridge, and it was a longer trip then Isaac expected. It was still rather pleasant, though, seeing that the area was no longer cursed, and he found he was enjoying himself. They decided to make camp near a small, pleasantly wooded stream , and it was there that Ivan and Garet, with the help of their djinn, decided to first put their plan into action.

"Okay, what's the plan now?" Garet asked, sitting back and watching Mia and Isaac to make sure neither of them wandered their way.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Fever asked skeptically.

"Look at them!" Gust said enthusiastically. "They were made for each other! Who cares if we just give them a little push in the right direction?"

"I can confidently say that this isn't going to end well." Breeze sighed.

"All right, the first thing we need to do is get both of them out of the camp." Ivan said thoughtfully. "Send them off on quick errands. We'll start out small. Flowers are always a safe way to start. We'll put them on Mia's sleeping roll, where she's sure to see them. Then we'll just deny knowing anything about them. Of course, Isaac will too, but we can definitely make it seem like he gave them."

"Alrighty!" Garet grinned.

"First task though is to get them out of the camp for a few minutes. Garet, you know him better, so you take care of Isaac, and I'll take care of Mia." Ivan nodded.

"Right-o!" Garet saluted.

"Try not to make him suspicious." Ivan reminded him.

"This ought to be interesting!" Forge grinned.

Garet eyed Isaac nervously. Mia had already gone off on whatever errand Ivan had sent her on, so he had to hurry. But Isaac usually saw right through any scheme he had! This could be difficult.

"Say, Isaac..." he walked up to his best friend.

"Yeah?" Isaac looked up from cleaning his sword. He frowned when he noticed how nervous Garet was. "Something wrong?"

"Ah, no! Definitely not. Nothing wrong!"

_Smooth._ Forge said sarcastically, having been Set again. _He's not going to suspect a thing_.

_Shut up!_ Garet growled at him. He turned his attention back to Isaac. "I was just wondering if you could... if you would..." he fished for an excuse, and his eyes landed on a bucket. He scooped it up. "... if you could get some water!"

"Water?" Isaac asked, narrowing his blue eyes suspiciously. Was something going on?

_Oi! This is pitiful! Let me handle this._ Forge suddenly appeared on Garet's shoulder. "Yeah, Ivan asked him to, but he's not too keen on the whole 'water' thing."

"Forge!" Garet was indignant. "I can too get water! It's just that I wanted to ask Isaac!"

Isaac sighed and stood up, taking the bucket from Garet. "Y'know, Garet, you're taking this whole 'Mars hating water' thing a little too far."

"No! It's not that! It's just... I mean... Grrrr..." Garet glared at Forge.

Forge watched Isaac head down to the stream, just out of sight of the camp. "Yeah, you're welcome." he told his Adept.

Garet sighed, then perked up. "Well, I'll go tell Ivan that Isaac's gone for the moment."

Isaac grumbled to himself as he walked down to the stream, carrying the bucket. His best friend just _had_ to be a Mars Adept. He paused when he saw Mia kneeling at the stream.

"Mia, what are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

"Hm? Oh, hi Isaac. Ivan sent me down to get some water." Mia explained, holding up the kettle to show him.

"Oh, really..." Isaac's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I was sent down to get water too." he held up his bucket.

Mia frowned and sat back. "Either we need a lot of water or..."

"...They just wanted us out of the camp for some reason." he finished for her, glaring back at the camp.

"Oh, dear." Mia sighed, then glared. "I know just who to ask for answers, too."

Suddenly both Fizz and Sleet appeared, looking at their mistress nervously.

"Flint, Granite, you two come out as well." Isaac said in a warning voice.

Both djinn appeared, and Flint started off nervously, "Just to let you know, I have absolutely nothing to do with this and I know nothing."

"Liar." Fizz grumbled.

"Flint..." Isaac said warningly, holding the djinn out in front of him with one hand. "This had better not be what I think it is."

"Well, that all depends. What do you thing it is?" Flint squeaked.

"You know. You can read my mind, remember?" Isaac didn't have a lot of patience.

"Yeah, well, it might be, just a little bit..." Flint admitted. "I mean, you two are so cute together, and you seemed so happy, and we thought that a little matchmaking wouldn't hurt, and..." he trailed off.

"So we can expect that Garet and Ivan are working on something as we speak?" Mia sighed.

"Well, they weren't going to start off with anything big!" Sleet defended them. "Something simple, like flowers or something."

"Guys..." Isaac glared at them. "We're going to march right back into that camp and make it perfectly clear, no matchmaking schemes!"

"Yeah, it might not turn out like they expected." Mia suddenly looked impish.

"What?" Isaac glanced at her, confused by her tone of voice.

"Well, what would happen if their plan backfired?" Mia asked innocently. "That'd teach them a lesson, wouldn't it?"

Isaac thought this over, then slowly grinned.

"Oi, this is going to be interesting." Sleet commented.

"That's a really pretty bunch of flowers, if I do say so myself!" Garet grinned, admiring the bouquet. "I bet Mia'll like them!"

"And remember, we're to deny having anything to do with them." Ivan reminded him as they put the bouquet on Mia's bedroll. "That way she'll think Isaac gave them to her."

"Here they come! They're coming!" Gust came flying up, warning them.

"Places, everybody!" Ivan warned them, and they quickly scattered, Garet and the Mars Djinn to play with the fire, and Ivan looking as if he were getting supper ready.

Isaac walked up to the youngest member, holding out both his bucket and the kettle. "Here's your water..." he said somewhat suspiciously. "I don't see why you needed to send two people over for it."

Ivan blinked, then chuckled nervously. "Ah, sorry about that. I must've... forgotten."

"Oh, leave Ivan alone." Mia scolded Isaac. "It's not like it was a difficult chore or anything."

"Something's going on..." Isaac still looked suspicious.

"Say, Isaac, do you mind digging out some berries from our travel rations?" Ivan said nervously. "I need them for cooking."

Isaac shrugged and went over to the bag, digging for the requested fruit, just throwing one last suspicious glance at Ivan.

Mia went about helping Ivan, grinning quietly to herself. She glanced over at her bedroll and feigned confusion and surprise when she saw a rather pretty bouquet of flowers laying on her blankets. Getting up, she walked over to pick them up and examine them.

"Where did these come from?" she glanced at them, wondering aloud.

Garet and Ivan glanced at each other, suppressing grins.

"I'm not sure." Ivan shrugged, pretending to be as confused as she was. "I thought they were yours."

"They've been there for a while." Garet added. "Rather pretty aren't they?"

"So wait a minute." Mia thought this over. "If you two didn't give these to me, that would mean... Isaac?" She glanced down at them, surprise on her face. "Isaac gave me the flowers?"

Ivan couldn't help the grin on his face. "Seems that way, doesn't it?"

Her next reaction wasn't what they expected. She stiffened and her face darkened as she snarled and marched angrily towards the clueless Isaac still digging through the supply bag.

"Isaac, you baka! How dare you!" she furiously confronted him.

"Huh? What?" Isaac quickly glanced up at her, alarmed and confused.

She waved the flowers in his face angrily. "I tell you I'm allergic to these, and you put a bunch of them on my bed! I can't believe you!"

"Wha...?" Isaac blinked, then defended himself, annoyed. "Hey! I don't know what you're talking about! I never put any flowers on your bed!"

"Can't even own up to what you did!" she snarled angrily. "I was completely wrong about you! You're nothing but immature jerk!"

"I have no idea where those flowers came from, woman!" Isaac was getting more annoyed by the second. "But doing something like that is completely beneath me. Stop acting crazy."

"Now you're calling me crazy!" Mia was even more offended. "Why, you pig-headed oaf! How dare you!"

"Just calm down and talk some sense for once!" Isaac frowned. "You're the one who's acting like a pig-headed oaf."

"Why you little... rock for brains! How dare you! You're nothing but a horrible creep!" With that, she smacked him over the head with the flowers, then stormed angrily off.

Isaac picked up the flowers, glancing over them. "Women!" he growled, stalking off as well.

There was a long pause as the camp they left behind was rather stunned.

"Wh-what happened?" Fever asked, confused. "Is that a normal human mating ritual?"

"Wow. I'm glad we don't fight like that, Ivan." Gust, slightly intimidated, huddled next .

"Uh-oh." Garet gulped. "That didn't go as planned."

"Well, how were we to know that she was allergic to them!" Fever protested.

"Maybe we should've figured out a way for me to Mind Read her first." Ivan looked concerned. He stood up. "C'mon, we've got to find them and straighten this out somehow!"

Breeze sniffed. "Told you it wouldn't work."

To their surprise, it didn't take them long at all to find the both Isaac and Mia. They were both together, perched on a large rock and looking smug.

"Hey..." Garet slowed down from a trot, looking confused and he glanced between them. "Aren't you two mad at each other? What's going on?"

Ivan, catching up because he couldn't keep up with Garet's long strides, paused, then slowly started to look sheepish. "Garet, I think we've been had."

Isaac leaned forward, shaking the flowers at them pointedly. "Now then, are all matchmaking schemes going to end?"

"Wait a minute!" Garet sounded indignant. "You guys were just acting all along?"

Mia nodded, smiling. "Yes. We knew what you guys were up to, and we came up with that act before we came back to camp. We figured that if you guys could scheme, we could too."

Isaac nodded, narrowing his eyes. "And now you guys aren't ever going to do it again, are you?"

"But... we were just trying to help..." Garet protested.

Mia sighed. "We know that. But neither Isaac or I want to be pushed into a relationship. If it happens, it happens. If not, butt out!" Her eyes turned frosty as she made sure her point went across.

Garet and Ivan gulped. "Yes'm."

Isaac sighed and sat back. "Now then, why don't you two head back to camp. As of now, you're both on clean-up duty for the next three days. "

"What? Hey, it's not totally our fault!" Garet argued. "The djinn are as guilty as we are!"

Isaac let out an amused grin. "We'll, I never said your djinn couldn't help."

"Hey!" Breeze protested. "I'm innocent! I wanted nothing to do with this!"

Forge sighed. "And this is what I get for working with amateurs."

Grumbling and looking sheepish, Ivan and Garet turned back to the camp.

Isaac sighed. "And now that _that's_ over with..."

Mia giggled. "You have to admit, it was rather cute."

Isaac glanced down at the bouquet of flowers in his hand, slightly bent and broken from being whacked over his head, then turned to offer them to her. "Here."

She took them, burying her face in them and inhaling deeply. "Oh, Isaac! Thank you. I love flowers."

Isaac shrugged and blushed a little as he turned back to the forest. "No problem."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garet and Ivan were disappointed for a while that their plan didn't work out the way they had planned, but cheered up when Fever pointed out that even though it wasn't completely successful, it did make Isaac and Mia work together, and that was even better.

Isaac happened to overhear this as he was walking past them, and desperately hoped that they weren't going to try anything else.

Isaac and Mia's relationship aside, they were progressing along their journey pretty quickly, and the Fuchin Temple was just in sight, nestled along a green, forested mountainside.

"What do you think we'll find there?" Garet wondered. "I mean, it's just a bunch of old guys in robes. How can they help us?"

"Garet." Mia scolded him. "Show some respect."

"The monks of Fuchin Temple are reknowned for their wisdom and piety." Ivan informed him. "Perhaps they could give us advice on getting through the cursed forest."

Isaac nodded. "Any help, no matter how small, is welcomed."

They reached the steps climbing up the side of the mountain, and Garet stared up them.

"You've got to be kidding me." he whimpered, staring up the long staircase.

"Wimp." Forge said without pity.

"Really, Garet, it's not really different then back home." Isaac pointed out. "You think you'd be used to it."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I like climbing them." Garet retorted.

"Move." Ivan poked him in the back with a stick that he picked up.

"Quit that!" Garet grumbled, swiping behind him to knock the stick away, but starting up the stairway.

After they made their way all the way to the top, Isaac glanced around.

"Hm, not too many monks here." he commented.

"Sure is pretty, though." Mia sighed.

It was, too. A giant pond filled with stepping stones and purple-flowered water lilies was fed by a wide waterfall tumbling down the mountainside, and bamboo buildings were nestled in the hill.

Iavn wandered off to do what he normally did when he entered a new town; basically, go around and Mind Read everybody he saw.

Isaac walked up to a nearby serene-looking monk. "Excuse me, but where might we find the monk Nyunpa?"

"Ah, more pilgrims, eh? Well, he's in that building, but I'm afraid that he's not talking to anybody right now. He's in a deep meditation, praying and fasting because of all the chaos that seems to be happening lately." the monk bowed.

"Oh. Well, thank you anyways." Isaac nodded.

"So we climbed all those steps for nothing?" Garet protested.

"Good exercise." Isaac said absently, thinking. "But we'll stop in really quick anyways and see if he'll talk to us. If anything, we can have Ivan Mind Read him and see if he can get anything useful that way."

"Sounds good." Garet nodded, then turned to the youngest member. "Yo, Ivan. C'mon!"

Ivan walked back over. "Yeah?"

"We're going in to see Nyunpa and we might need you." Mia explained, then looked curious. "Find out anything useful?"

Ivan shook his head. "No, not really. A lot of the monks have an admiration for Nyunpa, and there's a traveler who's from Kolima here, but pretty much that's it."

"Well, hopefully Nyunpa can help us." Isaac nodded.

They entered the building to see the old, grey-haired monk sitting in the middle of the floor, meditating. No matter what they did, not even loud Garet could get a response from the still man.

That was, until Ivan tried to Mind Read him. Then the man's eyes flashed open, taking Ivan quite by surprise, and he leapt to his feet.

"What is this?" he was rather spry and excited for an old man. "Who's voice did I hear in my mind just now?"

Ivan leapt back, startled. "A-Ah. S-sorry, sir."

"You can detect Ivan's Mind Read?" Isaac was rather surprised.

"Hm? Oh! You!" Nyunpa paused when he saw Isaac, then leaned over until he was nose to nose with the startled Venus Adept. "Young master, it's you!"

Isaac uncomfortably took a step back. "Pardon?"

The old man waggled a gnarled and pointed finger at him. "You seek them, don't you?"

"Seek... them?" Isaac was confused.

The old man threw up his hands and started pacing, though whether he was talking to them or himself, they had no idea. "Yes, I knew you were. But you must go through Mogall Forest, the endless woods. The forest itself is a mystery, and its paths even more so... No ordinary man can pass from one side to the other." He paused and looked over Isaac again thoughtfully. "But perhaps I could, young master."

He appeared to consider something for a moment, then suddenly his finger whipped mere centimeters from Isaac's nose so fast that the Venus Adept backpedaled in surprise. "If you can endure the trials in the waterfall grotto, I will tell you."

"Pardon?" Isaac asked for the second time, more confused then ever.

_This guy is crazy._ Flint sounded as confused as Isaac. _Are all humans like this when they get old?_

_It's call 'growing senile', if I recall correctly._ Granite nodded.

_No, I think he's just crazy._ Isaac thought suspiciously.

While Isaac was having the silent conversation in his head, Mia eagerly asked, "You mean there's someway for you to help us get through the cursed forest?"

Nyunpa nodded and sat back down, crossing his arms and legs and suddenly looking serene and calm again as he closed his eyes. "Yes, but first you must pass the trial of the waterfall grotto." He opened an eye to look at Isaac. "Do you agree to take the trials?"

"Um... sure." Isaac wasn't sure what was going on, but if it would help them get through the cursed forest...

"Excellent." Nyunpa closed his eyes again. "Don't worry, you're now permitted to enter the grotto. Good luck, Isaac."

"I..." Isaac blinked. He never told him his name.

Nyunpa gave a grin even though his eyes were still closed and his body still serene. "What, you thought your companion was the only one who could Mind Read, young master?"

"You can Mind Read too?" Ivan was surprised.

Nyunpa didn't answer, eyes closed and in the cross-legged position that he had been in when they had first come in.

"But... the waterfall grotto trials?" Garet reminded him. "Where are they?"

The old man was silent, apparently meditating again.

"I think he's going to ignore us until we pass the trials." Isaac sighed.

Ivan was watching the man rather nervously, as if afraid he'd suddenly jump to his feet and start spouting nonsense again without warning. "Well, let's go then." It was obvious he wanted out of there.

"Where?" Garet snorted.

Isaac shrugged. "Waterfall grotto. My guess it's got something to do with the waterfall here in the temple."

"Peachy. More water." Garet grumbled.

They walked outside and over to the waterfall. Sure enough, there was a monk standing on one of the stepping stones just in front of the waterfall.

"I'll ask him." Isaac shrugged. "He seems as good as anybody."

Carefully hopping from stepping stone to stepping stone, he paused in front of the monk. "Um, excuse me...?"

The monk nodded serenely. "Of course, young master. I have heard from master Nyunpa that the Waterfall Grotto is to be opened to you and your companions." He gestured towards the sheet of water. "What you seek lies behind."

"Great, Garet's going to be thrilled with that." Isaac muttered, then turned towards shore and gestured for the others to follow.

Predictably, he could see that Garet was protesting, and he sighed, prepared to go over to help them. To his surprise, however, Mia said something that he couldn't hear, gave Garet a scary look, and the Mars Adept quickly paled and hurried moved to cross the water using the stepping stones. Ivan looked over to Mia, obviously impressed, as well he should be. Isaac was impressed too, and decided to ask later what she said to him.

But seeing that they got him to move, he decided to enter the cave first and wait for them there. They wouldn't all fit on that stepping stone just outside the entrance. He passed under the waterfall, but to his shock and surprise, he didn't get wet. The water just parted briefly to let him through then went back to its normal flow.

He stared back at it for a moment, surprised, but then shook his head, figuring that, much like Nyunpa himself, it wasn't something he could figure out, and he'd only get a headache if he tried.

Garet was surprised and thrilled to find out that he didn't get wet passing under the waterfall. Ivan and Mia joined them moments later.

"Okay, so now what?" Ivan asked nervously. He still hated being underground.

Isaac noticed a pillar with writing, and wandered over to it, reading aloud.

""The dragon's flame illuminates the path of truth in darkness."

"And that supposed to mean...?" Garet crossed his arms, annoyed.

Isaac shrugged. "We'll probably find out soon enough. Let's go further in." He paused, hearing scuffling deeper in. "Be careful, this place isn't completely safe." he warned them.

"Yeah, whatever." Garet grumbled. "I could use something to torch."

Despite Isaac's warning, they made their way without much trouble. That is, until Garet discovered an old treasure chest.

"Whoo-hoo!" he grinned. "Lookit this!"

Isaac glanced it over, then raised an eyebrow. "Kinda weird that would be here."

"Maybe it's old pirate treasure." Garet sounded excited as he reached down for it. "Maybe it's...OUCH! HEY! It's got me! Help!" he panicked as the 'treasure chest' suddenly grew eyes and fangs and bit down hard on his arm.

"Garet!" the others yelped, running over to help him.

Isaac growled as he leapt forward, jamming his sword between the 'treasure chest's' jaws and using it as leverage to slowly pry it open, giving Garet just enough room to pull his injured and bleeding arm quickly out. Unfortunately, the 'treasure chest' chose that moment to cast Ray on all of them, taking them by surprise.

And unfortunately for Isaac, not only did the attack, being Jupiter based, hurt him the worst, but it knocked him down and the 'treasure chest' leapt forward and closed its crushing jaws around his left boot, fangs easily going through the leather. Isaac cried out in pain, then the 'treasure chest' cast Ray again, and as the attack rained down again he covered his head, helpless to dodge it. He yelped, then twisted and snarled, casting Ragnarok, hoping to at least get his foot loose.

It didn't work, but it did cause the 'treasure chest' a lot of pain.

"Sleet!" Mia growled, and a blue blur whizzed past his head to slam into the 'treasure chest'. That did cause the 'treasure chest' to open it's jaws to roar in pain, and before Isaac could move Garet's good hand grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him away.

"You okay?" Garet was concerned.

"Yeah." Isaac winced, quickly casting Cure on his ankle. It took two of them to completely mend the bone and tissue. Mia and Ivan were holding off the 'treasure chest' for the moment, so Isaac took the opportunity to stand up and quickly heal Garet's arm.

"Thanks." Garet flexed his arm, then grabbed his axe. "Let's turn this thing into firewood." he snarled.

Isaac heartily agreed, and the both of them jumped forward, weapons poised to strike.

As angry as Garet was, it didn't take him much longer until the 'treasure chest' was reduced to many tiny splinters. He poked at them cautiously, making sure they no longer twitched.

"Maybe it's something in the water?" he ventured a guess.

Ivan was amused. "No, not that. I've heard of them, actually, though I haven't seen one before. They're called a Mimic."

"I... see." Garet said cautiously.

"Nasty brutes, aren't they?" Sleet was perched on Mia's shoulder.

"Are you two alright?" Mia was peering at Garet and Isaac, concerned.

Isaac nodded. Fortunately he had an extra pair of boots, as his old ones were pretty shredded. "Yeah, I already healed us."

"Good." Mia sighed, then frowned. "Do you think this was one of the trials we were supposed to go through?"

Isaac shook his head. "Doubt it. It was probably just another creature that nested in here." He glanced around. "Well, let's continue on."

They continued further in, thankfully without any more treasure chests.

They finally came to a large, dark room, and Isaac saw the dilemma. The doorway they had just gone through led them to a ledge above a spiked pit of sorts, and across the room was another ledge against the wall with a doorway.

"I bet we have to figure out a way to cross over there." he pointed out.

"But how?" Garet asked grumpily. "There's no bridge or anything."

"Or... maybe there's no bridge that we can see." Ivan said thoughtfully.

"What?" Garet turned to give him an odd look. "And that's supposed to make sense?"

"Well, look." Ivan pointed. "A statue of a dragon!"

They glanced over to see he was right. On their ledge was a stone dragon looking over the pit with it's mouth open.

"Remember what the verse said earlier?" Ivan grinned.

"No." Garet told him.

"Something about the dragon's flame illuminating a path in darkness." Mia remembered, grinning. "We've probably got to do something with this statue."

"Oh. Well, that's a stupid trial." Garet grumbled.

"This eyehole, it's empty." Isaac observed after examining the statue closely. "I bet if we find the missing eyepiece..."

"Good thinking!" Ivan said happily.

"And where are we supposed to find an eyepiece like that?" Garet protested.

"Um, we look for it?" Isaac suggested.

"Fine. But that'll take forever." Garet warned them.

"I don't think so." Ivan shook his head. "I don't think Nyunpa would've sent us down here if we couldn't do it."

"That crazy old man?" Garet said incredulously. "I don't even think he knew what he was talking about!"

Isaac sighed. "Quit complaining, Garet, and let's go."

They wandered about, looking around for a rock that could be used as an eyepiece. It was harder then it looked. Due to being under a waterfall, the caverns were often full of small lakes that were hard to get around.

Even Mia was starting to get discouraged. "Maybe... that wasn't what we're supposed to do after all." she suggested finally. Maybe there's something else we're supposed to do?"

"I don't think so." Isaac shook his head, still walking "There has to be..."

_Djinn alert!_ Both Flint and Granite cried out at once. By the sudden pause in his companions, he could tell that they were being warned as well.

Of course, this happened to be only moments before a purple thing darted out in front of him, crashing into his boot as he stepped forward and causing him to lose his balance.

His arms flailed for a moment as he tried to catch his balance, but it was a lost cause and he came crashing down.

"Isaac!" Mia cried out, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think...so..." He suddenly became aware of something small and tiny trying to struggle out from under his chest, and he realized with horror that he must've landed on top of the strange djinn.

Before he could move, or even blink, there was a powerful explosion of air underneath him that sent him flying. Fortunately, he didn't land on hard, rocky ground, but in one of the mini-lakes, and with a big splash he disappeared under the water's surface.

Unfortunately for the djinn, however, he had instinctively grabbed at whatever he could on the way, and somehow managed to grab a hold of it as well, dragging it along for the ride. It was still trying to squirm its way out of his grip underwater, and he realized what he had done.

Swimming up, he broke the surface and gulped in air, then, treading water, he brought his hand up to find himself staring at a very annoyed Jupiter djinn.

"You stupid, clumsy oaf!" the djinn angrily squeaked and sputtered. "Look at me! I'm soaked! First you fall on me, and then you try to drown me!"

"Hey, you're the one who tripped him! It wasn't his fault!" Granite popped out on top of his head to defend him.

Flint appeared too, but quickly shoved his sister off, and she fell in the water with a plop. "My spot!" he hissed.

Isaac sighed and fished Granite out as well. She sat beside the Jupiter djinn, sputtering. "Flint! I swear, if you weren't my brother..."

"Flint! Granite!" the Jupiter djinn said happily.

"Hey, Zephyr." Flint frowned, the only one dry as he peered down from his perch. "Any reason you tried to drown my human?"

"He was trying to drown me!" Zephyr protested.

"Djinn can't drown." Granite muttered, trying to shake herself dry, but only succeeding in splashing water in Isaac's face.

"Okay, that's it." Isaac growled. "Flint, Granite, set now." They reluctantly obeyed. "You, Zephyr or whatever your name is. If you're peaceful, I'll let you hitch a ride as I swim to shore. If not, I'm punting you over."

Zephyr glanced over at the cavern shoreline, where Isaac friends were now gathered, quite concerned, and realized that it was quite far for a little guy like him. He must've blasted the human harder then he thought.

"I'll choose the peaceful option." he said meekly.

Isaac nodded. "Good choice." He held up his hand, and the Jupiter djinn scrambled up into his hair. Isaac largely ignored Flint's internal protests over the invasion of 'his spot' as he swam towards his friends, thankful when it was shallow enough for him to get up and wade. Mia waded in a ways to meet him, concerned.

"Isaac, are you alright!" she hurriedly glanced him over.

"I think I'm going to have a really big bruise, and I'm really starting to get sick of our djinn-finding techniques, but we can deal with that later." he reassured her.

She gave him a smile, then noticed the purple djinn in his hair and her expression turned frosty. "Want me to turn him into an ice cube?" she offered.

"Eep!" Zephyr whimpered and tried to flatten himself on Isaac's head.

Isaac shook his head, almost knocking the djinn off. "No, I don't think he meant to attack me. I just fell on him."

"Yeah, see? Don't hurt me." the djinn pleaded.

"Well, you wouldn't have fallen if he hadn't tripped you!" Mia pointed out, her voice still frosty.

"But... I didn't mean to trip him..." Zephyr's voice was small, even for a djinn.

"Mia, stop scaring the little guy." Isaac scolded her, taking the djinn off his head, mainly because he was on shore now and also because it'd shut up Flint. "Here." he handed the small purple creature to a startled Ivan, then sat down to empty his boots of water.

Garet, relieved to see his friend was just fine, glanced over to Ivan's hands. "Another Jupiter djinn." he commented.

"Um, hi." Ivan didn't know what to say.

"Zephyr!" Gust suddenly appeared, followed by Breeze. "You're here!"

"Breeze! Gust! I found you!" Zephyr said happily.

Breeze looked pleased. "Heh, and I see you did a pretty number on the Venus Adept. Good job!"

Ivan gave him a dirty look.

Zephyr looked repentant. "I didn't mean too. But he fell on me." He then perked up and looked around. "So, does this mean these are all Adepts?"

Gust nodded happily, bouncing on Ivan's shoulder. "Yup! This is Ivan! And he's really nice and good and generous and tough and kind and strong and brave and wise and smart and..."

Breeze quickly pushed her off Ivan's shoulder, and she tumbled down with an 'Eep!'.

Ivan blushed deeply. "Thank you, Breeze."

Zephyr looked thoughtful. "Well, then can I join you, Ivan?"

Ivan glanced at Isaac, who was wringing out his scarf, for approval. Isaac rolled his eyes but nodded, and Ivan grinned.

"Sure! Welcome aboard, Zephyr!"

Zephyr looked pleased, then suddenly flew up in the air. Ivan tried bracing himself, but the djinn's slam still sent him tumbling back, knocking Breeze off his shoulder as well.

"Hey, you alright Ivan?" Garet stood above him, concerned.

Ivan nodded and took his offered hand to sit back up. Zephyr reappeared on his shoulder, looking apologetic. "Sorry. I forgot we do that."

Both Breeze and Gust fluttered back to his shoulders as well, Gust sticking her tongue out at the brother who had shoved her earlier.

Ivan glanced down. "Hm, not too much longer, and I'll run out of shoulder space for you guys to perch on." he commented.

"Now you've got three djinn." Garet grinned. "Can't wait until I get another."

"Me, I think I can wait." Isaac growled.

Mia laughed and gave him a quick hug, getting slightly wet as well. "You're just upset because they keep beating you up."

"Yes!" Isaac complained without any real bite to his words. "You think they make a competition out of it or something."

"Well, I for one enjoy watching it." Breeze smirked.

Ivan sighed. "And you were doing so well for a while, Breeze."

"So... what are you guys doing down here anyways?" Zephyr asked curiously. "I never thought I'd find an Adept down here!"

Isaac shrugged. "To tell the truth, I have no idea. We need to get through Mogall forest, and a monk named Nyunpa said he'd help us, but we have to pass the trials here first. We're kind of stuck trying to find an eyepiece for a dragon statue."

Zephyr brightened up. "Hey, I know where that is!"

"You do?" Isaac paused, surprised.

Zephyr nodded, pleased he could help the humans so soon. "Yeah, I've had lotsa time to explore this place. It's in that direction!" He pointed as best he could without hands.

"Thank goodness!" Garet said happily. "No more wandering around blindly."

Mia smacked him on the back of the head lightly. "We weren't wandering around blindly. Isaac was leading us!"

"Oh, yeah. They guy who just tripped on a djinn." Garet snorted.

"Hey, it wasn't his fault!" Mia defended him. "Zephyr basically ran into him!"

"What were you running from, anyways?" Ivan wondered, glancing at the djinn curiously.

"Oh... yeah..." Zephyr flattened himself on Ivan's shoulder as he remembered. "I was running from them."

He pointed out two angry and well armed Lizardmen that just made their way around a corner, spotting them and snarling.

Zephyr sighed. "And here I thought I lost them."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoo-hoo! Cliffy! Don'tcha just love it? Nah, I just thought that three battles in one chapter was too many, and this was a long one as it is.

Anywho, if you didn't read the important author note at the top, then WHAT"S THE MATTER WITH YOU! Go read it. It's very important for the future of this story, as I might put it on hold for a while. It just depends on you guys.


	17. Chapter 17:Of Men and Green Monkeys

The people have spoken! By a long shot, the Book of Golden Sun is the one that I'll continue. Then I'll work on either the Warrior of Sol, or Megaman Battle NetworkGS Style. Or maybe The Book of Golden Sun: The Lost Age. I'm not sure yet. Somehow ending up with seventy-two djinni'll be quite interesting.

Um, now that the decision's over, though, feel free to review the other fics I updated before. ;; They barely got any reviews at all, and I really like reviews. Pwease? Oh, and review this chapter too, while you're at it. Echo thrives on reviews! In fact, she's willing to make a deal!

If she can get fifteen reviews before her next update (any chapter counts!), she'll do something special in the next one! She thought and thought about it, and decided to upgrade this story to a DVD feature.

She can do A) have the djinn do the disclaimer, B) after the story, have small commentaries on the story and how she puts it together, or C) after the story, put in a deleted scene. For example, in the last chapter, I just mentioned the part where they got arrested in Bilibin in a single sentence, but I originally had written a whole long scene about it that I decided to take out.

Fingers crossed, hope people are curious enough to give me the lotsa reviews I want, and here's the next chapter as promised! Just to let you know, I'm going to do my absolute best to update at least once every two weeks. Which doesn't sound like a lot, but considering my record of updating... ;;

Echo Kazul doesn't own Golden Sun

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two lizardmen let out a hiss and a snarl when they saw the Adepts.

Zephyr cowered behind Breeze on Ivan's shoulder, hoping the two walking reptiles wouldn't notice him. "Those two have been bullying me ever since I arrived here." he whimpered. "Calling me names and trying to eat me. I was running from them, and thought I had lost them when I crashed into Flint's human."

"Well, they're about to become lizard meat." Garet growled. "Forge!"

Forge suddenly appeared, swirling around them in a red light that boosted their strength before coming to a landing on Garet's shoulder. "I just love a bully barbeque." he grinned.

The rest of them crouched, ready for battle and the lizards, oblivious to the greater numbers, attacked.

Isaac moved first, dodging the first lizardman's attack then swinging, feeling the satisfying thunk of his sword hitting it's mark. The lizardman roared in pain and whirled about to attack him, but was immediately hit by a Frost from Mia. Then Isaac cast Ragnarok and Mia cast Tundra in quick succession, effectively knocking it down and freezing it solid.

The second lizard was meeting its end about the same time as well. Garet and Ivan glanced at each other, then grinned. They didn't even give the lizardman a chance to charge them. Ivan cast Ray, the purple lightning slamming down on it and knocking it over, then Garet cast Volcano, toasting it. Then Ivan pounded it with Ray again and Garet cast Volcano, Ivan cast Ray, Garet cast Volcano, then added a Flare for good measure. The smoking results weren't pretty.

Forge smacked his human on the head. "You dummy! Why'd you call me out? You didn't even need my attack boost, you just fried him!"

"Gah!" Breeze looked disgusted as the humans regrouped. "That really reeks, you guys Y'know, when Forge said a bully barbeque, I'm sure he didn't mean it literally!"

Garet grinned and inhaled deeply. "Ah, I love the smell of burning lizard in the morning."

Isaac was holding his nose and glaring at him. "Good for you. Let's get out of here."

Zephyr was staring at the frozen and burned lizardmen, and he slowly grinned. "You guys really are strong!" He chirped happily. "I'm glad I ran into you!"

"Literally." Isaac grumbled. "Now, Zephyr? If you'd kindly lead the way to the dragon statue's eyepiece?"

Zephyr nodded. "Sure! This way!"

They followed him through the twists and turns of the cavern, until finally they came to a dead end with a treasure chest.

"It's in there." Zephyr pointed at the treasure chest. "I found it, but as I really didn't need it for anything, I just left it alone."

"Wait a moment." Garet eyed the treasure chest warily. "This thing isn't going to come alive and attack us, is it?"

Zephyr gave him a strange look. "Noooo... Not that I'm aware of."

"I'll have to take your word on that." Isaac was looking a little nervous too as he stepped forward to open the chest. To his relief, the lid just creaked a little when he opened it and didn't grow any fangs. He grabbed the small glass orb from inside and held it up. "Here it is, guys!"

"Happy days." Forge said sarcastically.

Ivan nodded. "Okay, let's get back to the dragon statue!"

They made it back, and Isaac pulled out the eyepiece.

"Okay, let's see what this does." he said, stepping up to press the eyepiece where it belonged in the dragon statue.

The eye glinted for just a second, then Isaac leapt back in surprise and alarm as the stone dragon's jaw dropped and flames started shooting out, lighting up the whole room.

"Ooh, that is too cool!" Forge said enthusiastically. "A statue that's a flamethrower too! I want one!"

"But... what's the point of it? What did it do?" Mia asked curiously, looking around.

Ivan was the first to notice. "Hey, look down there, guys!" he said excitedly, pointing down at the pit below. "The shadows!"

They glanced down to see that there was a shadow of a bridge caused by the light from the dragon's flame. Although they still couldn't see the bridge, they could tell where it was from the shadow.

"Oh, Ivan! You're so smart!" Gust looked up at him admiringly. "You figured it out!"

Isaac moved over to where the invisible bridge would be, and cautiously slid his foot over what seemed to be empty air. He was surprised to find that it was solid and held his weight.

"C'mon, guys. We've got to cross this thing." he told them, carefully stepping out onto the bridge completely. They nodded and followed.

Thankfully, it w as a very short bridge. There was something very unnerving about not seeing anything under your feet as you walked except empty air and a spiked pit below. Surprisingly, Garet was the least affected, strolling almost nonchalantly across.

Figured, Isaac thought wryly to himself. He makes a big fuss about simply crossing water, but walking across an invisible bridge suspended over a death pit full of spikes, and he's okay with it.

They made it to the ledge on the other side, Isaac was very thankful to have solid, visible ground under his feet, and they walked through the final doorway. On the other side was a pool surrounding a sign and a treasure chest.

Isaac walked up to the sign and read it aloud. "The secret of Ki shall be revealed to the disciples of truth."

"Ki?" Garet raised an eyebrow. "What the heck is a 'Ki'"

"You know, to open a 'door'?" Forge rolled his eyes. Djinn couldn't spell, so he didn't see any difference.

"It's a different kind of 'Ki', Forge." Ivan explained.

Isaac glanced at the treasure chest, poked it a few times with his sword to make sure it wouldn't bite back, then reached down to opened and pull out a glass-like gem.

"A marble. That stupid Nyunpa sent us through all that for a marble." Garet said in disbelief.

Isaac shook his head. "No, I think it's more then that." He examined it. "I kinda reminds me of my Catch Beads. The same kind of energy."

Mia shrugged. "Well, let's take it back to Nyunpa and see what he has to say about it."

It was actually really easy to get out of there. There was a ladder leading down close to the treasure chest, and it led them almost directly to the entrance. Djinn were ordered to Set, the waterfall parted to let them through, and they blinked at the sudden sunlight, a direct contrast to the dimness of the caves they had been in.

"Ah, good." the monk waiting for them bowed. "I see you have passed the test. Master Nyunpa is waiting for you."

Garet raised an eyebrow. "How do they know this stuff?" he wondered aloud as they made their way to the bamboo hut.

"They're monks." Ivan shrugged.

They entered the hut to find Nyunpa sitting cross-legged on the floor, calmly sipping on a cup of tea. He gestured to a tray sitting in front of him with four more white cups of the steaming liquid. "Sit. Drink. Tea is good for you. Especially you, young master." he glanced at Isaac while taking another sip. "After falling into the cold water like that, there's nothing better then a cup of tea."

"Er... Thanks." Isaac glanced at the others, then they shrugged and sat down, each taking a cup.

Mia sipped hers, then marveled. "Hey, this is very good. Thank you!"

Nyunpa nodded, then set his cup aside and closed his eyes. "You've gotten the Force Orb, then?"

"The Force Orb?" Garet wondered. "You mean the marble?"

Isaac dug the small gem out and held it out for Nyunpa to see.

"Ah, good!" Nyunpa looked pleased. "With that, you can go through Mogall forest!"

"And how is that marble supposed to help us get through the cursed forest?" Garet wrinkled his nose, confused.

Nyunpa shook his head sadly. "Mogall Forest has changed a lot lately. There is now many monsters roaming there." He got up to start pacing again, thinking deeply. He abruptly stopped in front of Isaac, leaning so far forward that Isaac almost fell backwards. "Use the Force Gem on their hiding places and they will appear!"

"You want us to make monsters appear?" Ivan scratched his head, not getting it.

Nyunpa took a step back to point a finger in the startled Isaac's face. "And what would you do when you saw these monsters, eh? You would fight them?"

"Er, yeah..." Garet was confused as well. "They're monsters. That's what we do."

"Gah!" Nyunpa threw up his hands in exasperation. "Always violence is the first answer!"

"Shut up, Forge." Isaac could hear Garet muttering, and he could just imagine what cutting remark the sarcastic djinn made.

Nyunpa gave an exaggerated sigh, then looked at Isaac patiently. "There are other alternatives to violence, young master."

"Hey, it was Garet who said that, not me!" Isaac protested.

Nyunpa acted as if he didn't hear him. "Monsters are cowards." he continued, pacing again. "Many, if presented with a chance, will run."

"Um, not really." Ivan pointed out. "Most of the time, we're the ones attacked."

Nyunpa paused, though not from Ivan's words. "Mogall Forest is a dangerous maze, but who knows it's mysteries better then the creatures that live there?" He quickly moved to Isaac and, using both of his old, gnarled hands, taking Isaac's gloved hand that held the Force Gem and pushed his fingers to close over it. "Use this to get through the Mogall Forest. The creatures that live there do not get lost. Follow them, and they'll lead you through!"

Isaac looked uncomfortable as he pried his hand free of the old man's grip. "Um... thanks..."

Nyunpa backed off and sat down, instantly switching to a calm attitude. "Now go." he nodded, closing his eyes. "Our hopes rest on you."

Isaac sighed, then nodded, standing up. "We'll do our best." He turned to the others. "C'mon, guys, we've got to try and catch up with Saturos and the others."

Garet scrambled up, agreeing with him. "Yeah, let's go save Jenna!"

Leaving Nyunpa and his monks behind, they headed south towards the cursed forest that Laurel had told them about, Mogall Forest.

Entering the forest, it was an abrupt change. The treetops were so thick that very little sunlight came through, just filtering down here and there. It was a lush green all over, and there were several open paths all over, it was just a matter of which one to take.

"This doesn't look so haunted." Garet scoffed. "If we just go in a straight line, we should hit the other side eventually."

"I don't know guys... There's something funny about this forest." Isaac was frowning.

"Here, we can make a mark of some kind." Ivan offered. "That way, if we get lost, all we have to do is follow them back."

"Oh, yeah! Great idea, Ivan!" Garet said happily. He took his axe and chipped out a piece of a nearby tree. "There. Now, should we get going?"

Isaac nodded uncertainly. "Alright."

They chose a path and started down it.

"Why do you think this forest is cursed?" Ivan wondered aloud. "For a forest, it doesn't seem that bad. In fact, it's kinda pretty. Look how green everything is."

Garet frowned, thinking. "Maybe it's not. Maybe everything's just being blown out of proportion. I mean, how did what that old man tell us make sense? Following monsters?"

Mia shrugged. "Remember, it wasn't just Nyunpa that told us the forest was cursed. Laurel did too, and I'd trust her word."

Ivan nodded. "Good point, Mia. And as strange as Nyunpa is, I think we ought to keep his advice in mind. More then likely it'll make sense later."

Garet dug the Force Gem out of his pocket and glanced it over critically. They had drawn straws, and he was the new carrier. "The marble, eh? Still don't know if this bitty thing was worth the effort to get it."

"We found Zephyr." Ivan pointed out. "Djinn are always a plus."

"Hmph. Don't know about that." Garet harumphed, obviously both to them and a comment one of his djinn made, probably Forge.

"Isaac?" Mia suddenly asked, concerned. "You're more quiet then usual. Something wrong?"

Isaac frowned, glancing around. "I don't know. It's just that... It doesn't feel like we're getting anywhere." he explained.

"What do you mean?" Garet frowned. "Of course we're going someplace. We're walking, aren't we?"

"I think we're going in circles." Isaac shook his head.

"Impossible." Garet scoffed. "We've been walking straight ahead."

"No, look!" Ivan suddenly pointed ahead.

There, just to the side of the path, was the tree Garet marked earlier.

"But... We... How...?" Garet scratched his head, confused.

"I guess this is why they call it a cursed forest." Mia shook her head.

"Well, so what do we do?" Ivan asked. "It seems that if we keep walking, we'll just keep going in circles. That seems like a good way to get lost to me."

Isaac frowned, thinking. "Well, remember what Nyunpa said? The creatures here don't get lost. So if we follow one, it ought to lead us down the right path."

"Find one? How?" Garet scoffed.

"Haven't you been listening to anything?" Ivan rolled his eyes. "That's why we went through all that trouble of getting the Force Gem."

"The marble?" Garet frowned, glancing down at it.

"Yes, the marble!" Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Like my Catch Beads, remember?" Isaac reminded him. "Use the Force Gem, and try to scare something out of its hiding place."

"Um, okay." Garet nodded, then glanced around. "Um, what should I use it on?"

Ivan shrugged. "Master Nyunpa said that we can use it to make monsters appear, so perhaps use it on someplace they're hiding, maybe... like that tree stump there?"

Garet studied it thoughtfully. "If there's any creature hiding in there, I could, y'know, burn it out. Just a little, tiny fire. There's no reason to use the marble."

"There's every reason to use the marble! I mean Force Gem!" Isaac said, alarmed. "No starting forest fires, Garet!"

"Ah, you're no fun." Garet grumbled, but turned to the stump, closing his hand around the Gem and concentrating.

"Hay-ya!" A beam of energy shot from his hand and slammed into the stump, causing it to rattle.

Suddenly a creature lunged out of the stump, obviously terrified at what it perceived to be its home collapsing. It was an ape with mossy green fur, and it immediately noticed them.

"Don't attack, guys!" Isaac warned them, taking a step back. "Let's see what it does."

The green ape took a hesitant step back, then seeing that they weren't going to stop it, turned and fled down one of the forest paths.

"Follow it!" Ivan looked excited.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Garet said in disbelief, but trotted after them.

They reached another clearing, but there was no sign of the green ape.

"Master Nyunpa was right!" Ivan marveled, glancing around. "If we keep following the ape, it should prevent us from going in circles."

"Well, where did it go?" Mia wondered.

Isaac shrugged. "Probably its hiding again in one of those stumps. Garet?"

"Yeah, I know." Garet sighed. "I'll use the marble again."

This time there were two stumps. The first one Garet used Force on was empty, but the ape shot out of the second one at the blow, then took off again.

"Do you realize how ridiculous this is?" Garet complained as they quickly followed it. "I mean, we're out trying to save the world, and we're reduced to chasing a green monkey around."

"Hey, whatever works." Isaac shrugged, then slowed down to a trot as they entered yet another clearing. The ape was nowhere in sight, it must've hidden again. "What I'm worried about is that we haven't really seen anything besides this green ape. There should be more creatures living in this forest, especially if its as cursed as Laurel and Master Nyunpa made it out to be."

"Isaac!" Flint and Granite suddenly appeared, making him jump in surprise.

"What?" he asked, wrinkling his brow as he glanced upwards at Flint in his hair.

"There's a djinn around here someplace." Flint warned him seriously.

"Another one? Already?" Isaac's eyes widened.

"We can't let it get Isaac!" Mia immediately moved closer to Isaac protectively, looking around concerned.

Garet put a hand on his axe as he too moved closer, taking his other side, while Ivan took his back, and they all stood tensely, straining and trying to locate the djinn.

"Eep!"

Doink!

Suddenly a Venus djinn fell out of the trees, bounced lightly off Isaac's head, then tumbled to the ground.

"That's it?" Garet raised an eyebrow and lowering his axe.

"That wasn't so bad." Isaac grinned down at it, reached back to rub the back of his head in relief.

THUD!

Unfortunately, the large brown ape that followed the djinn was much heavier, and Isaac was pretty much flattened underneath it when it came crashing down on his head.

"Isaac! Isaac, wake up!"

Slowly Mia's voice permeated the murky darkness Isaac was floating in, and he slowly struggled up back to consciousness.

"M-Mia?" Her beautiful, worried face steadily came into focus as he blinked.

She sat back and sighed in relief. "It worked. Thank goodness you're okay."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Garet held up his hand inches from Isaac's face, concerned.

Isaac blinked, almost cross-eyed looking from at them so close. "Two." he finally answered.

"Yeah." Garet was relieved as well. He reached down and gave Isaac a hand sitting up.

"Told you it'd work." a smug djinn voice said next to his ear, and he turned to glanced at the new Venus Djinn.

"Um, who are you?" he asked, confused. "And what happened?"

"This is my sister Quartz." Flint explained from the ground beside him. He flew up and took his customary place in Isaac's hair. "A forest Ape had been chasing her, and she fell and landed on you. Then the Ape fell and landed on you."

"You were knocked unconscious, and we were really worried." Mia finished for him.

"The Ape. What happened to it?" Isaac asked, leaning back.

"It met our little friends Fireball, Storm Ray, and Tundra multiple times." Garet said darkly.

"Anybody get hurt?" Isaac questioned, ever the concerned leader.

"Besides you?" Mia raised an eyebrow. "It bruised two of Garet's ribs, and left a scratch on my arm, but nothing I couldn't heal. You were the most serious."

"How long was I out?" Isaac blinked.

"Hm, about... figuring the battle took about eight minutes... I'd say about ten minutes." Garet concentrated as he estimated.

"You healed me in two minutes?" Isaac said incredulously. Even Mia's healing powers couldn't do that.

"Yeah, thanks to this little guy." Ivan patted Quartz on the head.

"I'm not a guy, I'm a gal." Quartz complained. She glanced up at Isaac and shrugged. "My power is reviving. I can pretty much bring any human back from unconsciousness."

Isaac blinked. "Wow."

"Pretty nifty, huh?" Granite was proud of her sister.

"Well, it was the least I could do since you guys saved me from that Ape." Quartz shrugged.

"Isaac's our human, Quartz, and he's pretty good. We're saving the world! Wanna join us?" Flint asked eagerly.

Quartz studied Isaac with her unblinking blue eyes, then shrugged and grinned. "Why not? I could use company, and saving the world always looks good on one's resume." With that said, she flew up in the air.

Isaac's eyes widened. "No, wait!" he tried to protest, but it wasn't fast enough. The djinn slammed into him, and he was sent tumbling head over heels again. He lay there for a moment, blinking, then sat back up, muttering unkind things about djinn in general.

Quartz reappeared, but didn't seem too concerned. "Hey, human, you holding up?" she glanced at him from his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he sighed, then looked apprehensive. "Say, there aren't any more djinn in this forest, is there?"

"Nope. As far as I know, I was the only one." Quartz shrugged.

"Good." Isaac sighed in relief.

"Well, technically, it wasn't the djinn that got you this time." Ivan pointed out. "It was the Ape."

Isaac frowned. "Speaking of Apes, we should probably find our guide."

"Right! I'm on it!" Garet nodded, grunting as he stood up.

Isaac held out his hand for both Granite and Flint, who tumbled off when Quartz hit him, to scramble up onto his shoulder and hair, then with Garet's help scrambled to his feet. Mia wandered over and cast Ply on him, and he blinked.

She shrugged. "Just in case you needed it."

He smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

Quartz rolled her eyes. "Oh, geez."

"Okay, let's go find the green monkey!" Garet grinned, unleashing Force on the treestump.

When Isaac left Vale what seemed like an eternity ago, he never knew what would happen during his journey. Chasing a green monkey through a cursed forest certainly never crossed his mind at any rate. But that's how they spent the rest of the day. The green ape would run off, they'd chase it, it'd hide, and Garet would send it running again with the Force Gem.

That was, until they met the green ape's big brother, the maroon ape.

They were almost out of Mogall Forest, they could pretty much taste the fresh air, then the giant Ape burst out of the underbrush at them.

They barely had time to react. Isaac yanked Mia aside one way, and Ivan and Garet dove the other.

"What in Weyard is that!" Garet yelped.

It was huge, probably the biggest Ape they had ever seen, and it was furious. It pounded the ground, then charged Isaac and Mia. Isaac quickly pushed Mia behind him and cast Ragnarok, which slammed into the beast but didn't stop it.

Before it reached them, however, Garet snarled and slammed into the giant ape's side with his axe, somehow managing to knock it off balance despite its superior size and strength. The ape roared and used its powerful arm to bank hand Garet, sending him flying back through the air into a tree. He slammed into it, then immediately slumped to the ground, not moving.

"Garet!" Isaac cried, concerned.

The ape turned to the still Mars Adept, obviously still angry and wanting to toss the limp Garet around some more, but Ivan leapt between them and unleashed Storm Ray, the lightning pounding into it and stopping it in pain. It roared and swiped at Ivan, who leapt back and dodged it.

He didn't expect the other hand to come at him, though, until it roughly wrapped around his waist and he was yanked up inched from the giant Ape's face. They were face to face, then the Ape let out an angry bellow, causing Ivan to wince as the air hit him like a strong, putrid wind.

"Ivan, hold on!" Isaac hollered, leaping up against a tree to gain height, then jumping at the Ape. He managed to grab a handful of fur and scrambled to the Ape's shoulder. It roared and twisted, trying to grab him, but he scrambled up and out of the way, around the head to the other arm that was holding Ivan.

He gritted his teeth and stabbed down. The Ape roared in pain and immediately dropped Ivan. Isaac quickly reached down and Ivan grabbed his outstretched hand before he fell all the way to the ground, where he would've probably been crushed.

"Hang on!" Isaac hollered over the Ape's roar, the swung Ivan up and tossed him towards a tree branch above them. There was a split moment where Ivan was flying through the air, yelping and flailing, but then he managed to grab a hold of the branch and scramble up onto it.

Then Isaac was left with the problem of staying on the back of an angry, thrashing giant Ape. He dodged the giant hands that were reaching back, groping for him, managed to get a two step running start, then leapt up towards the treebranch Ivan was perched on. He didn't quite make it, unable to jump that high, but Ivan reached down and grabbed his hand. The younger boy was much smaller then he was and he was far too heavy, but for just a moment it gave him enough swing to twist up and wrap his legs around the treebranch. He let go of Ivan's hand and pulled himself up, looking over the younger boy, concerned.

"You all right?"

Ivan nodded, holding his shoulder and wincing. "I think I pulled something, though." he admitted.

Isaac nodded and cast Cure on his shoulder while keeping an eye on the raging Ape below. Well, now what?

Mia, meanwhile, had scrambled over to Garet's side, and was relieved to see that the Mars Adept was still alive and breathing. It seemed as if the tree just glanced off the side of his head instead of hitting it full on. As it was, only luck and a particularly thick skull saved his life.

She went about healing the bleeding cut on his head and the massive bruise and broken ribs on his chest where the Ape had hit him, hoping and trusting Isaac and Ivan to be okay.

"Mia! Look out!" Isaac's voice suddenly warned her, and she whirled about to see that the Ape, realizing that it didn't need to worry about the two in the tree when it had two on the ground, had turned to her and Garet, pulling a large rock out of the ground and heaving it at her.

She yelped, realizing that she couldn't just leave Garet. She instead crouched over him, doing her best to shelter him all the while knowing that it wouldn't do any good against a rock as big as a child.

"Granite!"

The brown blur managed to move faster then the flying rock and spread a quick shield around them. The rock then struck, and, though the shield wasn't strong enough to completely stop it, it managed to deflect it enough to miss them.

"Phew, that was close." Granite sighed in relief, giving Mia a quick grin before heading back to Isaac. He had had all his djinn Set shortly after finding Quartz.

The Ape raged, pounding the ground as it prepared to charge.

"Storm Ray!" Ivan yelled, and the lightning pounded down around the Ape again. "Isaac, use Quartz on Garet, I'll try to hold it off!"

Isaac nodded, glad that he had all of his djinn Set earlier. One glance at the young boy and he could tell that he was fast reaching his psynergy limit. They had to end this battle quickly.

"Plasma!" Ivan tried a smaller psynergy, and the purple lightning distracted the Ape for a moment more.

_Okay, Quartz, you know what to do! _he mentally spoke to the djinn.

_Question! How did you guys survive without me? _

_Quartz! This isn't the time!_

_But this is the second time in one day! You guys determined to set a new record or something?_

Isaac decided to ignore her. "Quartz!" He summoned up his newest djinn, who thankfully stuck to the plan and flew forward past the Ape to the unconscious Garet. There was an explosion that released what seemed to be feathers made out of light, then Garet groaned and sat up.

Quartz reappeared on his shoulder. "There." she sniffed. "You owe me big."

The Ape had the wound Isaac had given it on its arm, it's fur was smoking slightly from all of Ivan's attacks, and it was furious. It let out a bellow that seemed to shake the entire forest, then turned to glare at Mia and Garet.

Ivan was sweating, pretty much out of psyenergy now, but he didn't stop. "Gust!" he ordered, and a purple blur raced forth and slammed into the Ape.

It snarled and turned to Isaac and Ivan.

"Sleet!"

A blue blur slammed into the Ape's back, and it whirled about back to Mia and Garet, who was blinking and looking really confused.

"Flint!" Isaac ordered, and a brown blur slammed again into the Ape's turned back.

The djinn were really taking their toll on the Ape, who was now angry, hurt and confused. It turned to the two Adepts in the tree again, then Garet joined in.

"Fever!"

A red blur shot forth and slammed into the Ape, knocking it over. Fortunately, Flint had told him that his 'attack of delusion' only happened about fifty percent of the time, and it seemed that they were lucky this time.

Speaking of Flint, Isaac realized that he now had three djinn on standby, and decided to end this fight now.

"I summon Cybele!" he ordered, and all three djinn flew into the air and started circling each other, before exploding into a brilliant light.

The Ape found itself staring at a large, brown toad-like creature. It spat out several seeds at it, and the ground at its feet started to rumble. Vines exploded upwards, wrapping around it and carrying it high into the air before disappearing and letting him drop hard to the earth below.

It was too much for the Ape, and it collapsed to the ground, then lay still.

The Adepts waited tensely in the silence for a moment, breathing heavily.

After a few moments of the dusty silence, Mia cautiously asked, "Is it over?"

Isaac nodded from his perch. "I think so."

"Finally." Ivan groaned, leaning back against the tree trunk. Gust whimpered at his exhaustion, which she could feel, and snuggled up in the crook of his neck, trying to comfort him.

"What's going on?" Garet demanded. "Why are you guys in a tree? What did I miss?"

"That Ape knocked you out, and Isaac used Quartz to revive you." Mia explained, dusting herself off. "That was a nasty fight."

Isaac blinked down at the ground far below, then sighed. He never really was fond of heights, more so after nearly getting killed by Breeze.

Garet tossed up a rope for them, and Isaac tied it to the branch and he and Ivan climbed down.

Isaac glanced around. "So, is everybody alright?"

"No!" Garet sulked. "I missed the fight."

"Oh, grow up." Sleet scoffed.

"Hey, look at this!" Ivan noticed something on the ground. He reached over and picked up a blue- colored gem.

"Another marble?" Garet wondered.

Ivan examined it curiously, then handed it to Isaac. "What do you think?"

Isaac closed his eyes and allowed his psynergy to probe the object. He opened his eyes and blinked down at it. "It's like the Force Gem, all right. It gives a water psynergy called Douse."

"Well, I guess that since it's a water psynergy, Mia should have it." Ivan nodded.

"Really?" Mia looked pleased as Isaac handed the blue gem to her. "Thanks!"

"Now what?" Garet asked.

Isaac shrugged. "We're pretty much at the forest's exit. We'll head out and find someplace to camp until everybody's rested up." By that, he mainly meant Ivan. The youngest member of their group had obviously used too many powerful psynergy spells in that battle.

He stretched. "As for me, though, all my djinn are currently sleeping, and I'm going to enjoy every moment of silence."

"Lucky." Ivan grumbled, pulling Gust away from where she was snuggling under his chin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there we go! Another chapter done and up! If'n y'all would read that there author note up on tops on this here story, there be an important message up there. Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18: Ninjas and Pyros

Er, well sorry for the rather late update. Blame the two new DS games I got for my birthday.

Well, we didn't make fifteen reviews, but I thought twelve reviews was pretty darn impressive, so I'll add something anyways. I just put down fifteen as the bar as that was the number I got for the last chapter. I'll lower it to twelve.

Look after the chapter for the extra! It's not quite a deleted scene, I'll probably put one of those in later. It's pretty much a re-do scene. I've been re-doing some of the first few chapters, as they're sort of rough around the edges, and I've especially re-did the first fight with djinn, as I have no clue what I was thinking with those wolves. I mean, they don't even exist in the GS world! What a dunce I am!

So look after this chapter to see how Isaac, Garet, and Flint deal with a Zombie. And remember, if we get twelve reviews for this chapter, I'll put something extra (a deleted scene) in the next one as well!

EchoKazul doesn't own Golden Sun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, that was just weird." Garet mumbled as they left the forest behind them. "I can see why Mogall Forest isn't a popular travel location."

"Well, actually, you'd think that oddities such as green and purple monkeys would be a popular tourist attraction." Fever commented.

"Well, now that we've gone through the forest, now what do we do?" Mia asked curiously.

Isaac shrugged. "Keep following the road, I guess. It ought to lead someplace."

"And how long did it take you to think that complex plan up, dirtboy?" Breeze sniffed haughtily. Both he and Zephyr had come out to join their sister. In fact, the only djinn not out were Isaac's, as they were resting.

"Breeze, be nice, or I'll have you Set." Ivan warned him.

"He can be such a meanie, can't he?" Gust stuck out her tongue at her brother.

"Actually, I think Flint's human is pretty nice." Zephyr shrugged. "I don't know what your problem with him is, Breeze."

"Breeze is just an idiot." Sleet said absently.

"I am not." Breeze looked annoyed. "Flint's human is a Venus Adept! In my book, they're all scum."

"Yeah, whatever." Fizz scoffed. "You keep living in that delusional world of yours."

"Of course, Flint's human's nowhere near as cute as Ivan." Gust giggled.

"Say..." Isaac stopped and frowned. "How come you call Ivan, 'Ivan'?"

"Because that's his name! Duh." Forge rolled his eyes. "Your lady friend is Mia, and this oaf is Garet, if you've forgotten those as well."

"Well, why do you call me 'Flint's human' then?" Isaac protested. "My name is Isaac."

"We know that." Sleet scoffed. "Of course your name is Isaac."

"But you also belong to Flint." Zephyr nodded sagely. "So it's just easier for us to call you Flint's human. That way we know who you are."

Garet scratched his head. "Wait. I'm confused."

"Oh, what breaking news!" Forge said sarcastically. "Garet's confused."

"Actually, I am too." Mia wrinkled her nose. "How does calling Isaac 'Flint's human' simplify things?"

"Because he's Flint's human!" Sleet rolled his eyes. "Flint was the first one to find him. Geez, you humans can be dense!"

"But Mia would be Fizz's human then, wouldn't she?" Isaac asked, trying to sort this out.

Fever nodded. "Yup. And Garet's Forge's human."

"And Ivan's my human." Gust sighed happily, snuggling up to the uncomfortable blonde. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Gust, stop that!" Ivan winced, pulling the djinn away from his neck.

"So why don't you call Mia 'Fizz's human' then?" Isaac protested.

Sleet gave him a patient look. "Because her name is Mia."

"Told you Venus Adepts were slow." Breeze sniffed.

"But..." Isaac blinked.

"Just accept it as djinn logic and move on." Ivan advised them. "I've given up trying to understand them long ago."

"Oh, wow!" Quartz suddenly appeared on his shoulder, stretching, then shaking. "That was actually a pretty good sleep. I'd forgotten how great it is to have a human, actually."

"Awake already?" Isaac sighed.

"Yup. Us too!" Flint and Granite appeared as well.

"Great." Isaac muttered.

"Oh, good! You're here, Flint." Zephyr chirped. "Maybe you can talk some sense into your human."

Flint blinked, then leaned over to glance down at Isaac's face from his perch in the messy blonde hair. "What's my human done now?"

"Nothing!" Isaac threw up his hands in exasperation. "'You're human' is fine! Perfectly okay!"

Zephyr shook his head sadly. "Humans can be so weird."

Djinn antics aside, it was a surprisingly short distance to the next town. This town was far different from any other they'd seen yet. The housing styles and the people almost reminded them of the Fuchin Temple, only these weren't monks mulling about, but townspeople. The houses had sliding doors instead of swinging open like back in Vale or Imil, and the roofs seemed to be made of bamboo.

"Where are we?" Garet wondered.

"Ah, welcome to Xian, traveling warriors." a man overheard Garet and bowed slightly.

"Xian?" Ivan asked curiously. "This is where Master Hammet gets his silk for trading."

The man nodded. "Indeed. The Silk Road runs between here and Kalay. We're famous for our silk, and our Kung Fu."

"Kung Fu." Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"Our fighting style, using our fists and feet instead of weapons." the man explained. "Master Feh, in the dojo on the hill, is a master of it. If you wish to learn of fighting, there is nobody better to talk to."

"Thank you very much." Mia smiled at him, then turned to the boys. "Come on, guys. I can almost hear a hot bath calling me at the inn. After all we've been through, I feel sweaty, dirty, and gross."

"Bah." Garet scoffed, but followed the others. "Don't need a bath."

"Too much water, heh?" Ivan teased.

"Shut up." Garet sniffed.

Xian was beautiful, full of blooming trees as well as the native Xain's elegant architecture. Their first stop, at the insistence of Mia, was the inn, where she found out, to her delight, they did provide luxury bathes, with the hot water drawn from a hot spring in the back. Supper wouldn't be ready for another hour according to the innkeeper, so Isaac agreed that they could all use that hour to do whatever they wanted.

Mia, of course, made a beeline straight for the bathing room, fully intending to make the most of that hour to relax in the steaming water. Ivan wandered off to go amuse himself by Mind Reading unsuspecting people, and Garet said something about helping out the cook.

Isaac himself decided that maybe a little relaxation wouldn't hurt, and he wandered to a secluded part of town and found a nice shady spot under a tree to stretch out. As it was rather unpopulated, his djinn came out and lay in the grass around him.

"Mmm. The sun feels so nice." Granite mumbled happily.

Isaac agreed. Just for a little while, anyway, he could forget about the enormous responsibility lain on his shoulders and the Mars Star in his pocket, and just relax. The rough bark of the tree against his back, the cool, soft grass cushioning beneath him, and the scent of the blooming tree wafting down. How could it get any better?

"Hm. You have a powerful aura. Are you an Adept?" a squeaky voice asked.

Of course. Throw in a djinn. They always made his day better.

He cracked one eye open to see a small blue Mercury djinn in the branches of the tree above him. "Yeah, I am. You're not going to attack me, are you?"

The djinn studied him for a moment, then bowed slightly. "I see no reason to make battle with you. You are obviously an honorable warrior."

"Hey, Mist. What's up?" Quartz mumbled sleepily.

The small djinn leapt lightly out of the tree, landing in what could be a crouching position, but was hard to tell because djinn had no hands and stubby feet. "I have been waiting for an Adept to come, so that I might join him." she replied in a serious voice. "Is this your human, Flint?"

Flint nodded, still laying lethargically in the grass. So far, nobody had done anything more the twitch a foot at Mist's coming. Isaac made a mental note to remember that djinn responded to sunbeams pretty much the same way cats did. Lethargy was always a nice thing.

Mist studied Isaac. "I must admit, I was hoping for a Mercury Adept."

"Well, his girlfriend is a Mercury Adept." Granite commented, wiggling her feet contentedly.

"She's not my girlfriend, guys." Isaac made a half-hearted attempt to protest.

"Yes she is. She's a girl, and she's your friend."

"Ah, how fortuitous." Mist looked pleased. "And I am correct in assuming that you're traveling warriors? Is she strong as well?"

"She can be pretty scary, if that's what you mean." Flint commented, not moving.

Mist nodded. "Good. To continue my training, it would be favorable to have a strong human."

"Training?" Isaac couldn't help but ask.

Mist nodded proudly. "Yup. I'm a ninja."

This time Isaac opened both eyes. "A ninja?"

"One of the best!" Mist's chest puffed out. "I knew that's what I wanted to be ever since I first landed here in this beautiful and noble town. I've watched the humans practice the noble ancient arts, and decided that I wanted to be a ninja."

"Ah. Great. A ninja djinn. Just what we need." Isaac tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Mist stepped back, trying to look mysterious. "My grasp of the ninja arts is flawless! I become one with the shadows, the night is my cover and friend. The darkness envelopes and hides me so that I can strike at will and disappear like the moon behind dark clouds. None know where I might be hiding, or where my feared powers will strike next. Like a true ninja, I have speed, stealth, strength, and I like that noodle stuff that humans call 'ramen'"

Isaac blinked. "Ramen? What does that have to do with being a ninja? Plus I thought that djinn didn't eat human food."

"Well, of course I don't eat it." Mist scoffed. "I just like it. It's a well known fact that ninjas are very fond of ramen."

"Just ignore her. We usually do." Quartz advised him. "Last time, she was a pirate. Went around with an eyepatch for months."

"I'll have you know that a ninja is much cooler then a pirate." Mist sniffed. "So, when can we go meet your girlfriend?"

"Mia? Well, she's back at the inn right now, enjoying a bath. I wouldn't advise interrupting her." Isaac shrugged, closing his eyes again. "You can relax here with us until then."

Mist nodded. "Meditation is a good idea. I will wait. I have the patience of a ninja."

"Now let's hear some of that ninja silence, capish?" Quartz growled, still trying to relax.

Mist settled on Isaac's shoulder and adopted a serene, meditative look, Isaac's own djinn had never moved from their positions in the grass, and Isaac relaxed against the tree.

This time, the silence lasted a whole of seven minutes, until Garet and Ivan spotted him.

"There you are, Isaac!" Garet said happily. "You've got to see the fighting school here! It's so cool! We were looking all over for you to show you! Come on, you've got to..." Garet slowed down and paused, blinking as he noticed the Mercury Djinn on Isaac's shoulder. "Hey. Who's that?"

"My name is Mist, and I happen to be a ninja." Mist sniffed. "So show some respect, or I'll have to use some of my powerful jutsu's."

"What?" Garet scratched his head.

Isaac shrugged. "She wants to join up with Mia."

"Ah." Ivan studied her. "Well, then, why don't we drop her off at the inn with Mia, then."

"Yeah! Come see the fighting place here!" Garet regained his enthusiasm.

"It's called a 'dojo'." Mist sniffed haughtily.

Isaac sighed and stretched. "Well, so much for relaxing, then. C'mon, guys. Set."

Groaning and grumbling, his three Venus Djinn disappeared. Isaac glanced down at Mist. "You're going to have to hide if we're going to go in populated areas."

Mist nodded cheerfully. "Like I said, I'm a master of the ninja arts. Such disguise is natural for me!"

She scurried over to his other shoulder and grabbed his yellow scarf, pulling it over her head, her yellow eyes peeking out. "See?"

_Oh, you're joking me. _Isaac could hear Quartz grumbling in his head.

"You're tail is sticking out." Ivan offered.

"Ah. Very observant, young one." Mist pulled her crab-claw like tail in.

Isaac sighed. "I guess that will have to do."

They first headed to the inn to drop Mist off. The innkeeper informed them that Mia was still upstairs, and so they headed up. Apparently they were the only guests, and the floor was pretty much empty.

Isaac glanced at the closed door. "Hm. She must still be in the bathe. I... whoa! Ack!" He suddenly tripped on something and fell, sending Mist tumbling off his shoulder.

"Isaac! Are you okay?" Ivan asked, concerned.

"Haha! Have a nice 'trip', Isaac? See you next 'fall'!" Garet chortled.

"We're under attack?" Mist scrambled to her feet on the wooden floor and adopted an ninja fighting pose. "Feel my fury, then, foe!"

"Ow." Isaac pushed himself up off the floor.

"I'll say! Ow! That hurt, you clutz!" an angry, squeaky voice said, and he glanced down to see he had fallen on another djinn.

"Um..." All djinn that weren't Venus djinn looked alike to him.

The djinn sighed. "It's me. Sleet."

Zephyr appeared on Ivan's shoulder. "I know how you feel." he said sympathetically. "Flint's human's heavy, isn't he?"

"What are you doing out here in the hallway, Sleet?" Ivan asked, concerned.

Sleet sighed. "Mia kicked me out because she said I'm a boy." He snorted. "That's ridiculous! I'm a djinn. Things like human anatomy don't concern me! But noooo... Because my mistress is acting all paranoid about it, Fizz gets to enjoy the hot bath, and I don't!"

"Ah." Isaac blinked, then sat up. "Sorry for falling on you, I guess."

"S'okay." Sleet shrugged it off.

"So... we're not under attack?" Mist asked cautiously.

Sleet blinked at her, then sighed. "Oh, great. You had to find her, didn't you? As if my day couldn't get worse." He glanced at her. "Say, where's your eyepatch, Mist? I suppose it'd be too much to hope for that you're over pretending to be a pirate?"

"I'm a ninja now." Mist sniffed.

"Of course. A ninja." Sleet grumbled, slouching down against the wall.

"Well, we're going to go check out the dojo, so if we could leave Mist here...?" Ivan asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose I could babysit for a while." Sleet rolled his eyes.

"Great! Let's go!" Garet said happily, hoisting Isaac to his feet.

"Thanks Sleet!" Ivan waved cheerfully as they left.

"So..." Mist watched them go. "Wanna see my ninjutsu? It's pretty awesome!"

"Mia had better be done with that bath soon." Sleet grumbled.

Garet had pretty much dragged Isaac and Ivan up the stairs to the wooden dojo on top. They went through the sliding door, and stopped to glance around.

Isaac did have to admit it was pretty impressive. All around there were student practicing kicking, punching, and jumping. Training equipment, mainly consisting of logs and punching bags, were available, and most were in use.

"Pretty neat, huh!" Garet grinned, scratching the back of his head happily.

"Fighting without weapons..." Ivan glanced around. "I suppose that would take a lot of training. I wonder where Master Feh is, though."

Isaac nodded absently, walking through the dojo and looking around, watching the students intent on training.

"Greetings." a student in the middle of the room stopped his training to bow slightly to them, sweat on his brow.

"Hello." Isaac nodded in greeting. "This is an impressive place you've got here."

"Yes. Master Feh's school is unrivaled anywhere!" the student said proudly. He glanced over their weapons curiously. "You're warriors too? Are you here to train under Master Feh?"

Isaac shook his head. "No, we're just passing through."

"Ah. A pity. Master Feh's a master of Chi, you could learn a lot from him."

"Chi?" Ivan asked curiously.

The student's eyes shone with excitement. "Yes, Chi! Where one can channel their body's strength and release it out as a powerful blast!" He pointed to a log sitting on end in the middle of the room. "Those who have mastered the power of Chi can even knock over that log!"

"That doesn't sound so hard!" Garet scoffed.

"...While standing at that line." the student finished, pointing at a white line about ten feet from the log.

"Oh." Garet studied the line.

"See?" the student said proudly. "That is the power of Chi. But... I suppose such warriors as you who depend on weapons could never understand."

Isaac studied the log. "Maybe so..."

The student looked at him scornfully. "You think that you could?"

Isaac glanced at Garet. "Say, could I borrow the Force Gem for a minute, Garet?"

"The marble? Why?" Garet asked curiously, digging out the small gem and handing it to Isaac.

"Watch." Isaac took the Force Gem, then stepped up to the line. He concentrated his psynergy through the small gem, then suddenly released Force towards the log. The concentrated energy shot forward and slammed into the log, knocking it down.

The room suddenly fell silent. Everybody stared at them in astonishment.

"B-but..." the student they had been talking to stuttered.

"The log fell!" another student hurried over.

"Did the traveling warrior use Chi?"

"But... how could he? He's not one of Master Feh's student!"

"Does Master Feh know?"

The first student suddenly nodded. "Yes, we must tell Master Feh!"

He hurried over to the office door, reached over to open the door, and jumped back, shocked, when it opened seemingly by itself. "Aiii! The door opened on its own!"

"Why won't you listen to me, father?" an angry purple-haired girl stormed out of the office, followed by an older man.

"Listen, Feizhi, I"m sure Hsu is just fine." the older man tried soothing her. "He's training with Master Hama, remember?"

"I told you, Hsu's in trouble!" the young woman insisted. "I dreamt it!"

"Bah, it was just a dream." Master Feh shook his head. "You shouldn't take them so literally."

"But I can tell when bad things are going to happen!" Feizhi continued to argue her point. She whirled to the students, and they winced under their teacher's daughter's anger. "Did I not predict the cursed forest? Did I not foretell the disaster that's befallen Altin?"

"It's true, Master Feh. She did tell us of these event before they happened." one of the students spoke up.

"Coincidences!" Master Feh shook his head. "Feizhi, Hsu's fine! Don't get yourself so worked up!"

"Why must you be so stubborn, old man!" Feizhi exploded in frustration.

Master Feh looked shocked. "Feizhi! Show some respect!"

"Hsu's in trouble, and you won't believe me!" Feizhi snapped, then turned to door. "If nobody will help me, I'll just go myself!" With that, she slammed the dojo door behind her.

"Wow..." one of the students, the one that had spoken in her defense earlier, sighed dreamily. "Her anger is like a violent storm."

"Will Feizhi be alright by herself, Master Feh?" another student asked, concerned.

Master Feh sighed and rubbed his temple wearily. "Feizhi knows Kung-Fu. She will be fine. Besides, I'm sure that she'll soon lose interest and come back."

He walked forward and stopped in astonishment when he saw the fallen log. "Wha... What is this? Who knocked down the log?"

The student who had been going to tell him earlier remembered. "Oh! It was the traveling warrior, master! He used Chi!"

If anything, Master Feh looked more astonished. "What? Show me!"

Somebody set the log back up, and eager hands pushed Isaac back to the line.

"Show him! Show him your Chi!" the student said eagerly.

Isaac sighed, and turned back to the log, concentrating, then casting Force again, again with the same result, the log getting knocked over.

"See! See, Master Feh?" the student said excitedly. "Doesn't the traveling warrior have excellent Chi?"

"Flawless!" another student agreed.

"Gimme my marble back!" Garet growled, swiping the Force Gem from Isaac's hand.

"You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first." Ivan teased.

"Hmm..." Master Feh was studying them thoughtfully.

The first student noticed this. "What's... What's wrong, Master Feh? Is there something wrong with the traveling warrior's Chi?"

"What the warrior used is not Chi." Master Feh announced.

Murmurs of shock rippled through the crowd.

"Busted." Garet whispered to Isaac, grinning smugly.

Master Feh turned to Isaac. "Tell me, have you been to the Fuchin Temple?"

Isaac rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes. Master Nyunpa was quite... interesting..."

"Ah, I thought so." Master Feh nodded sagely. "Your Ki is very strong."

"Ki, Master Feh?" the student asked curiously.

"Yes, very similar to our Chi, but the Fuchin Temple's Ki uses the power of the mind instead of the body." He turned to the students. "Remember, the body has limits, but the mind has very few limits. Thus Ki can be much more powerful then Chi."

"Wow." the students turned their awe-filled eyes towards Isaac.

"Now go study hard!" Master Feh instructed his students. "Learn the powers of Chi!"

The students scattered, chattering excitedly as they went back to their training posts. Master Feh turned to Isaac and bowed slightly. "I wish you the best of luck on your journey."

Isaac nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Garet harumphed in the back. "Say, Ivan." he complained. "Have you ever noticed that they mainly talk to Isaac? It's like sometimes they can't even see us!"

Ivan patted Garet's arm. "Don't worry about it. Isaac is the leader, after all."

They had no sooner left the dojo when Mia appeared, her hair still damp and looking concerned. She instantly saw them and zeroed in. "Hey guys! Are you all right? I heard there was some big commotion over here!"

"We're fine, Mia." Isaac reassured her.

"Isaac was just showing them 'the Power of Ki'." Ivan nodded.

"Showoff." Garet grumbled. "It's my marble too!"

"Oh, good." she sighed. "I was worried."

"Did you find the djinn?" Isaac asked curiously.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes. Where in Weyard did you find her?"

"Believe me, it wasn't intentional." Isaac grumbled.

"Well, supper should be ready at the inn. Should we go eat?" Mia asked as she reached back to push back her damp, blue hair.

"Food!" Garet said happily. "Let's go!"

Isaac decided that, after supper, they'd take off again. There were still a few hours left until nightfall, and he wanted to get as far as they could.

From what Ivan had told them, they decided to head down the Silk Road to Kalay. There, in such a large city, they could get some supplies, maybe some leads on where Saturos and his gang went, and of course Ivan was eager to see if there was any news of his Master Hammet.

It seemed like a good idea in theory, anyways. Their first mishap was when they decided to camp for the night.

"This Silk Road is actually very comfortable walking." Mia commented, her long blue hair out of its normal bun as she brushed it by the firelight. Her three djinn were sitting on the ground close to her.

Ivan nodded. All three of his djinn were either sitting contendedly in his lap or (namely, Gust) snuggling in the crook of his neck. "Yeah, it was an old road, but with all the traffic it gets between Xian and Kalay, Master Hammet works hard to keep it maintained." He drooped slightly. "I hope Master Hammet's okay."

Isaac nodded in sympathy. "Don't worry, Ivan. From what you've told me, Kalay is a huge city with lots of resources at hand. The town of Lunpa wouldn't dare do anything to him."

Garet nodded. "Isaac's right."

Isaac glanced at him and the djinn on his shoulder. "By the way, Fever, I'm very impressed. I told you just a little fire, and you actually made a reasonably small one. Thank you."

Garet pouted. "I could've made a little fire too, you know." he complained.

"It was Fever's turn." Isaac sighed.

"My turn next!" Forge reminded him.

"Let's make sure to camp far, far away from any dry and flammable debris." Ivan said, mock- serious.

"Yeah, I'm a Mercury Adept, not a firefighter." Mia said dryly.

"Ooh! Firefighter! That's a cool job!" Mist said enthusiastically. "If I weren't a ninja, I'd be a firefighter!"

"Fire... go... BOOM!"

"Wha...?"

A red blur suddenly shot out of nowhere and slammed into the small campfire, causing it to explode in a large ball of flames and making the Adepts scatter in panic.

"What in Gaia's name..." Isaac had his sword drawn as he glanced at what used to be their campfire. "Another djinn?"

A small Mars djinn was dancing and laughing manically in the center of the tiny, charred crater it had created. "Fire go boom!"

"Oh, no. It's Corona!" Sleet groaned. "What's he doing here?"

"I'll tell you this now," Mia grumbled. "That djinn is never, ever starting one of our campfires."

"I second that motion." Ivan agreed.

"Fire went boom?" Corona noticed everybody for the first time.

"I'm... not sure I want another djinn." Garet eyed the creature. "I think I'm good."

Flint settled himself back into Isaac's hair. "Well, as much as I'd like to agree with you, Corona can be actually pretty useful."

"No more fire." Corona looked at the extinguishing remains of the fire around him sadly.

Garet studied him. "I guess he's cute, in an odd sort of way."

Corona perked up hopefully. "Fire?"

And thus their djinn total came to twelve.

Isaac sighed. "Alright, guys, let's get the fire going again, Garet, keep Corona from it at all costs, and everybody get some sleep. I've got the feeling we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

He had no idea how right he was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The first of the Reviewer's Awards is about to be given! Here's the re-do scene. Like I stated up above, this will replace the first fight waaaay back in chapter 5 with Flint. I'm not really sure what I was thinking with the weird wolves, but back then I don't think I was planning on following the game too much. I've since found out that it works just fine to use what the game's given me. And the zombie is much more amusing! _

The Book of Golden Sun Extra One: Flint's Fight Re-done

Isaac was starting to get a headache as they traveled onwards. They had met a few monsters, vermin and such, but nothing that they couldn't handle easily. They saw a road sign for a town called Vault a few miles away, and decided to head towards there. As they traveled, Flint talked about many things, but Isaac felt alarmed as all of a sudden. Flint grew silent.

_Something's wrong_ཀ the Djinn whispered.

Isaac stopped and frowned, silently agreeing.

Garet turned to him. "What's up?" he asked him curiously.

"Something isn't right." Isaac frowned. "It's too quiet. What happened to everything?"

Garet stopped and listened as well. The birds were now silent, and the forest path suddenly seemed heavy and oppressive.

Suddenly a limping form seemed to appear out of nowhere, lumbering threateningly towards them. Isaac wasn't sure what it was. It looked almost like a walking, half-decomposed corpse.

"What's that!" Garet asked, taken aback.

_Zombie! _Flint yelped.

_What! _Isaac thought in disbelief. _You're kidding, right?_

_Not the undead kind. The monster kind. _Flint quickly reassured him.

_I didn't know there was a difference. _Isaac thought dryly.

"Isaac?" Garet asked uncertainly, clutching his axe tightly as he watched the creature shambling towards them. "What is it?"

"A zombie." Isaac informed him.

"What! Are you serious!"

"The monster kind. Not undead kind." Isaac quickly stated.

"There's _two_ kinds of zombies!" Garet, if anything, freaked out even more.

Isaac sighed, then mentally spoke with Flint again. _You said that when you're Set, I can call you out for a special attack?_

_Yup. I don't mean to brag, but my specialty is a blow that can cleave stone. Some djinn like me attack, while some can heal, or create shields, or increase your speed and things like that. Some do both, like attack and lower the enemies strength, or..._

_Flint! A simple 'yes' would've sufficed!_ Isaac quickly interrupted him, slightly annoyed. Aloud, he called out, "Flint!"

A brown blur shot out and slammed hard into the incoming zombie, sending it tumbling back. Then Flint reappeared in Isaac's hair.

"See?" he squeaked proudly. "Told you I was useful!"

"Hate to burst your bubble, little guy, but the zombie's still coming!" Garet squeaked.

The zombie was clambering back up to its feet, and started towards them again, moaning.

Isaac frowned. "I don't think it should be able to handle much more. Garet, try finishing it off with your axe."

"Are you kidding!" Garet protested. "I'm not touching that thing! Besides, how can I kill something that's already dead?"

"It's not dead!" Flint argued. " Not yet, anyways. It's not that kind of zombie. Like I said, it's the monster kind. The undead kind, as far as I know, doesn't exist."

"Are you sure?" Garet whimpered, skipping back a few steps as the zombie came closer. "It sure looks like the undead kind to me."

"Well, we've got to kill it." Isaac stared distastefully at what looked like a half-decomposed walking corpse. "Use your psyenergy, Garet. Then you don't have to touch it."

"No way!" Garet shook his head. "Then I have to look at it!"

"Stop being so squeamish!" Flint snorted. "I touched it."

"And you're sitting in my hair!" Isaac yelped.

"Ew. Zombie guts." Garet inched away from Isaac.

"No! No zombie guts!" Flint rolled his eyes. "When I'm attacking, I'm still in sort of an energy form, so no, I wouldn't have zombie guts when I take my solid form back here."

"Listen, we've got to kill it." Isaac said firmly. As the zombie moved so slowly, it was little problem for them to keep backing away from it as they talked.

"Well, I'm not touching it!" Garet shook his head.

"I don't want to touch it either!" Isaac looked at the zombie distastefully. "And I can't use offensive psynergy, so you'll have to."

"But I don't wanna!" Garet protested.

Isaac sighed, then glanced up at Flint. "Say, didn't you say you could summon something when you're out like this?"

Flint nodded proudly. "Yup! Since I'm alone, I can only do a level one summoning, Venus, but if you get more of us, you can summon more powerful creatures, like Ramses, Cybele, and Judgement. Of course, the others summon different things. For example, Mars djinn can summon..."

"Flint..." Isaac growled warningly. "What did I say?"

"Oh. Um, yes. Yes I can summon things when I'm on standby." Flint corrected himself.

"Very good." Isaac nodded approvingly. "You're learning, see?" He turned to the Zombie. "Okay, I summon Venus!"

Flint leapt off his head, flying high into the sky and zipping around in a tight, golden circle that suddenly exploded in a brilliant light. Seemingly dozens of djinn-shaped lights poured out and slammed into the enemy, effectively finishing it off.

"Yay!" Garet cheered. "The zombie's dead again!"

"Hopefully we won't run into too many off those." Isaac wrinkled his nose distastefully as he glanced at the remains.

"Hey, where'd the djinn go?" Garet asked curiously.

Isaac shrugged. "He's joined up with me again, and he's resting. I can feel him, he's exhausted."

"Ah. Well, I can guess that summoning something like that would take a lot of energy." Garet nodded. "Shall we keep going then?"

"Sure." Isaac looked thoughtful. "I wonder how long he'll be out, though. This silence is kind of nice."


End file.
